Silver Light For Blind Eyes
by CopperInk
Summary: Memories weren't the only thing Jack was lacking when he woke as Jack Frost. It wasn't the only time Jack heard from the Moon either. Not only is Jack blind in the daylight, but now he has to deal with Pitch darkening his moonlight filled nights too as he tries to keep the Nightmare King guarded in his lair. Then there are the Guardians and trouble with his winter powers too.
1. Prolog & Guardian of a Hole

_A/N  
_Umm, yeah, hi there! CopperInk here. Yes, this is actually pretty much my first fanfic and I'm kinda nervous here... Uhuh, so yeah, just thought to let you know that to ease my anxiousness...  
Oh yeah! And a few warnings about this fic:  
There WILL be some blood, maybe cursing and angst and, yes, I dare say it, OCs! No, don't run away just yet! They won't be having any major roles and won't be paired with any charas, so no worries, they won't even get their POV on the story. And I'm sorry, if Pitch sound OOC, I've had some hard time mapping him... It gets better! I swear!  
What else... Umm, this won't be BlackIce, there will be some fatherly Pitch, I guess, and stuff, but that can wait 'till later.  
I actually have this story all planned out, and the first part of it has been written already too. (yes, there will be two parts, because I realized that the first part was somewhere in 50,000+ words... And it wasn't even in the middle of the story...  
Everything else worth mentioning can wait 'til later I guess, as I have twisted and turned some myths and facts to fit this story, so I'll explain some of them as they appear on the story.

That's all then, I guess. Please review and tell me what you think, I can update the second chapter in couple of days if I get a good response. C:  
On with the story then! Enjoy~

_P__ROLOGUE_

_It was cold. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Scared brown eyes ghosted in my memory. _I had to get up! _But I was suffocating. My lungs were burning. Silvery light wiped away the image of the small girl and everything faded to black._

It was cold. Not the numbing, suffocating cold, but the comforting kind. At least it was for the boy with snow white hair, who was slowly rising to the frozen surface from the depths of a lake. The ice cracked and brushed against him as he floated through it as if lifted by the moonlight. Then he opened his eyes. Light flooded in his sparkling ice blue eyes. He was floating slightly in the air, but as soon as he realized it, he was lowered to the ice. He slowly raised his hands to brush his fingers through his snow white locks as he tried to blink away the blinding light. Flakes of snow fell from the touch. Same happened with his tunic and shirt. For few seconds, he was mesmerized by the falling flakes. Then he finally looked around.

The ice of the lake reflected the moonlight making it almost unbearably bright for his eyes. But where the lake ended and trees started, were unnaturally dark shadows. He looked up at the moon as it shone brightly like a sun, except the light was silver instead of golden. A strange feeling filled him, then. Something mixed in the amazement he felt, something sad, something overly confused. He didn't want to think about it, so he pushed it from his mind.

And that was when he heard it. A whisper. The light danced as it spoke out, like an echo. The Moon spoke. "Jack Frost", it whispered and the boy knew that was him. Jack Frost, spirit of winter. The boy let out a light laugh. After the laughter had died, he took a breath as he closed his eyes for a moment. Momentarily overwhelmed. He could feel the ice under his bare feet and hear it cracking softly against the rocks that stuck out from the frozen water. Opening his eyes again, he took a step on the ice, almost falling as he stepped on something round. He glanced down to see a silvery stick lying on his feet. _A staff. _He would've corrected. Again he pushed away the sad, sad confusion. The boy warily picked up the staff and laughed joyfully as it frosted over from where he touched it, lighting up as it reflected the moonlight. By now, his instincts were telling him that something was wrong with his vision, the shadows were too dark and evident, while everything touched by moonlight were too bright. But he pushed it from his mind in his childlike excitement as he did with the sadness and confusion. He poked at some trees with his staff before taking off to the ice, forming frost patterns where ever his staff slid over the ice. All the time he was laughing from joy. He was still laughing when the wind came to greet him, picking him off the ground. A startled yelp escaped his lips as he was lifted high above the ground. When he realized he was flying he let out a nervous laugh. Just before the wind let go and he fell through the trees, grasping at the branch he fell on. Relief filled him as he found himself uninjured. Then the boy's gaze wondered over the tree tops, pausing as something glinted among the trees. He stood up on the branch, narrowing his eyes in effort to recognize what he was looking at. A fragment of memory ghosted in his mind, too distant to grasp. A village, he then realized, how, he wasn't sure, it was too tied up with the sadness, but he knew what those sloping spaces were. Rooftops.

He let the wind pick him up again, assuring himself that he had control over it. It was proved wrong as he stumbled to the ground, his tunic flying over his head. He could've sworn he heard the wind laugh at his attempted try to hide his stumbling. He wanted to do it again, but the figures formed by reflected silvery light and deep shadows stole his full attention. _Humans, _his distant memory told him._ People. _A smile broke to his face as he greeted the people passing by him. It wasn't until a child passed _through _him, that his smile left his face, replaced by confusion. Another run through him and left him catching his breath. Getting run through, he decided, wasn't fun. He ran to next person he noticed, trying to catch her attention, and another one's after that, and another's. No one showed any signs of seeing him. Nor hearing, or even getting a vague feeling of his presence there. Feeling confused and hurt, he backed off from the village before taking off with the wind again, as far he could get, before the sun rose. New kind of sadness and a horrible lost feeling creeping on his mind. He would've liked to keep flying, inspect the world, let the curiosity wash over the emotions he didn't want to focus on. But ,as the sun rose, he was forced down by fear. He watched as his world was wiped away as the sunlight ran over the moonlight and left him in the dark. Blind and scared.

_C__HAPTER 1 __G__UARDIAN OF A __H__OLE_

Jack let a smile slip on his lips as he sent the wind away with a small cloud of snow. People of the small village would wake up with fresh cover of snow covering their yards. The children would start a snowball fight and make snowmen as he'd managed to make up from the laughing and screaming that followed a thumping and rustling sounds. Once or twice, he'd caught a glimpse of their game as it had kept going even after the sun had set, much to their mothers' displeasure. The snowmen and animals he'd seen himself, left alone in the moonlight as the children went back to their houses. Jack still yearned to take part in their games, but even year after being born, he still couldn't be seen by anyone. So he settled on preparing their playground and if they wondered close to the tree line, he would prepare them some ammunition. He never dared to wonder too far from the trees on day time, they offered him cover and he would hear people approaching him long before they were close enough to walk through him, giving him some enough time to lift himself up on the wind. There was no reason for him to leave the forests, everything he needed to do, could be done from there. Except for the towns in south, that were far from trees, but he could take care of them at nighttime. At the sea though, he hadn't wondered at all. Yet at least. But he didn't think it mattered, as it seemed that he could reach the other side by flying over the Antarctica, as he'd heard it being called, nice cold place with lots of snow and ice, with taking only short cuts over the water. He still didn't trust the wind enough to take longer routes. It still had the habit of dropping him, if he took a pause. He'd need to work on that too. But for now, Jack pushed the wind and Antarctica from his mind as he lowered himself to the ice of the lake, where he had taken his first steps on. He didn't know what pulled him back to the lake. He always came back after few weeks, even in summer he had come back, to stand on the edge of the water just watching the water lap over the rocks and sand until the daylight took his vision, when he would set on some branches to catch few hours of sleep.

Today… was different. Jack had arrived at the lake earlier, about an hour before the sun would rise. He didn't know why, he just felt like it, and if he felt like it, who was there to say him no? Not the moon anyway. It hadn't spoken to him even once after he'd gotten his name. Not when he'd plead it to tell him what to do, if he really was alone and why he was there. Not even a whisper. So it wasn't a surprise that the boy almost fell from the branch he was crouching on, as he heard its voice. The fading moonlight glittered as the whispers echoed through Jack's head. Immediately, Jack took off to where the moon told him to, setting back to ground not too far from his lake. The trees blocked most of the moonlight, leaving him nervously on his toes. Ready to take off in moment's notice. The moon washed away his nervousness though, as it offered him a deal. Jack was all too eager to comply in his confusion and loneliness. He'd spent a year alone, trying everything to get noticed, he'd played it good though, waiting. And now the moon gave him a change. There was a hole on the ground, filled with shadows even though the trees' didn't cast a shadow over it. He was supposed to guard it. Or rather, the one inside it. No words were needed after that as Jack could feel the change and how it worked. He felt the bind form. Binding him, this place and the one inside the hole. He stumbled back as a wave of pure rage rose from the hole. The shadows shifted and surged out of the hole. Just then, though, the sun rose from behind the trees and chased the shadows back to the hole. The last beams of moonlight disappeared and Jack was left in the shadows. For once, Jack was glad of the warmth and dark taking over his world. This darkness, was just darkness, blindness, he realized, not like the moving shadows in the hole. After that night, the moon fell silent. Jack never heard his voice again.

Jack took off as soon as he got over his stiffness. He let the wind guide him wherever it wanted to take him, all the time whispering words that Jack had yet to come understand. The one from the hole wouldn't leave it while the sun was up, he was sure. But as the night fell, he would have to get back there to fill his duty. With that thought a surge of energy passed him and he let the wind speed up, making excited whoops as he soared through the air.

By the time the sun set, the boy was back at the hole, crouching at some lower branch of a pine tree. The moonlight was thinner this night, but Jack had already accustomed to the lunar month, as he believed it was called. First time that the moon had faded to a crescent, he'd pretty much panicked. Not that he'd ever admit it. The familiar nervousness crept up his spine as he made the observation of being blind for the next few nights. And days. In a year, rather than getting used to his blindness he'd come to cherish nights illuminated by moonlight and look at the day time in fright. After an hour of crouching on the branch, he finally caught a glimpse of the shadows movement. A figure formed next to the hole, but moved from the beam of light too soon for him to have a good look. So he settled on listening, something he was getting pretty good at. The silent crunching of the snow, beneath the figure's feet was the only clue he had to its whereabouts. Slowly, it approached the tree before stopping in couple of meters in front of it. Jack tilted his head slightly to locate the man's breathing, in vain, though, it seemed to be just out of Jack's hearing range. Only then did it occur to him, that it might actually be able to see him as it had stopped right in front of the tree he was sitting on. He knew it could be just false hope that was growing in his chest, but still he fixed his unseeing eyes on the spot he assumed it to be standing, not intending to let it know about his… circumstances.

"And who might you be? His new guard dog?" it asked and Jack realized it had to be a man with a voice like that. Then he realized that _he_ had talked to Jack, which meant _he_ could see him! Jack would've liked to laugh and run and hug the man, but then the words the man had spoken sunk in. Blue eyes narrowed at the arrogant, mocking tone the man had used and Jack decided he didn't need to hang around long that night. The man seemed weary and somehow… tired. He wouldn't be leaving anywhere that night. Some night, though, Jack would have to figure out a way he could leave the hole and not let the man free as it wouldn't be like this forever. For now though, Jack just stepped off from his branch and hoped the wind would catch him in time, as it wouldn't always follow his wishes. It did catch him, just before his feet reached the ground, so he took a flight to spread some snow to that weird town in the east, a place called Japan, if he remembered right. By sunrise he would be back at the continent though and he would return to the hole the next sundown.

-O-

The following night, Jack settled on the same branch he had the night before. The man came out again, this time only few minutes after the boy had arrived. Again, the man asked for the winter spirit's name and again he was left there without an answer as Jack didn't appreciate his mocking words and tone. He didn't grieve for company _that _bad. Not yet anyway. But in his mind, Jack had a nagging feeling, that if this kept going on, he would be feeling very lonely in few years. And he'd still have no idea who it was that he was guarding nor why. And he'd have no way of figuring out if there were more of them. Creatures and people like him. Unfortunately for Jack, the man had too much pride to access his new guard with any sort of respect. Years passed and almost every night, Jack would return to the hole and leave soon after the man rose from the hole. Some nights, Jack could feel the man wonder from the hole, never too far though, tied to the place as long as Jack kept visiting. It wouldn't hold on like that for too long though, as Jack could feel the man grow stronger, soon Jack would have to make visits every single night, maybe even at day time to make sure the man would have to stay at his hole.

-O-

It took thirty years for the man stop trying to acquire Jack's name among mockery. Twenty years they spent in silence. Fifty one years after being born, Jack got desperate. If it wasn't for the children skating at the lake, who knows, maybe it would've gone down differently. Maybe they wouldn't have gotten to know each other's' names until much, much later. Maybe they would've continued their forced , silent and simple relationship. Maybe they would've simply been the one to be guarded at the hole and the one to guard him. But the children had indeed decided to go skating at the lake that day. Jack had taken a habit of rounding over his lake every week at day time to drop off some snow for the children to play in, freeze some hillsides for them to sled at. Never before, though, had he heard or seen children go skating at his lake. He had heard it being talked about of course, as the families settled to sit by their fireplaces and tell stories. There was this one story about two children drowning at the lake as they went to skate. It varied at different houses, one says they both drowned, other says only the one of them drowned, but all of the stories told how at least one ghost stayed at the lake, maybe making sure no one would share their fate or in anger drown everyone who came near to their resting place. Whatever the story was though, it was the reason no children would skate at the lake. At least, it had been until that day. Jack guessed it wasn't taken seriously anymore, as it had become mostly the old people's talk. Anyway, that day, there were five children skating at the lake, but only four ran back home.

He had been making his normal round and had just landed on the ice of his lake when he heard them approaching. Swiftly, he had run to the trees, settling to sit on one's branch. It hadn't occurred to him that winter had come late that year and the ice would be thin. It hadn't occurred to him he could've frozen it, made sure it would hold the weight of five laughing children. But no, he was mesmerized by their laughter and delighted screams. When he heard the ice crack he panicked. He fell from the branch and instead of getting up, he listened with horror as the ice cracked again. Then he had scrambled up and screamed, made a small flurry of snow to get the children off the ice, he'd even tried to drag them off, only to have the painful experience of being walked through. He was too panicked to actually think. To realize that he could just send a wave of ice to strengthen the surface, that he could've asked the wind to bring a flurry of snow to chase the children from the ice. Then he'd heard the laughing stop as the ice kept cracking and it had been too late. There was a splash and screaming. The child was quickly dragged underwater by the weight of wet winter clothing. Jack had frozen stiff. Too scared to move as an image of brown eyed girl came to his vision. He had no idea why or how, as he couldn't see the children nor their horror stricken faces. He'd just stood there, hearing as the adults came running, but ended up just trying to comfort the children and the hysteric woman that had arrived only moments later. He'd just stood there, sunk in the depths of brown eyes filled with fear.

The sun had already set when Jack forced himself to move. He made his way to the village, stumbling blindly through the forest as the moon did not shine that night, cutting his face and arms in process. He scribbled messages, probably full of grammars, on the snow, drew pictures with frost and made the snow fall in different patterns. No one took a notice. Sure, they adored the frost pictures and watched the snow fall in amazement, but no one noticed the message. The words were swept away by wind, frost covered by snow. He screamed his name in people's ears, but no one heard him. He didn't even notice days passing by as he went from village to village. Finally, he set back at the village close his lake. Settling to sit by a tree covered in snow. Leaning his head on the trunk, he just sat and listened to the everyday routines of people, how they laughed and talked, even if it was all weary sounding, the village still mourning for the child. He listened until he finally shut himself from the world. He didn't even notice the wind growing stronger and the snow that gathered in the clouds. For three days, the sky was covered and people spent the days huddled together in their houses to stay warm as snow piled up on their windows and door steps.

-O-

It had been a week since Jack had visited the hole, a week and the man from the hole was finally able to make enough distance between the hole and himself. Enough for what? One might ask. The man wondered it himself too. For the past week he'd been able to wander further and further, but always a voice was nagging in his head. _Not enough. Not enough. _ So he'd waited. And each night he'd made it further. Then the snowstorm started and he'd found himself to make more progress in each night and even at day time as the sun didn't cast its burning light on the ground. And now, finally the nagging voice had stopped as he stood by a village tormented by the seemingly endless snowfall. Yes, the nagging voice had shut up, but the man's conscious voice told him to flee as far as he could so he could never be imprisoned to that hole again. Then he could make up a plan and get back at those Guardians, for making him such a pathetic mess. Yes, every sane part of his mind told him to do just that. But instead, he'd found himself making his way to where he could feel the fading presence of the boy with snow white hair and blue eyes glinting with mischief. Just a new pawn the "Man in the Moon" had made for himself, the man knew, but he remembered how lost the boy had seemed when he'd first set his eyes on him. And scared. While it had been amusing to find a spirit so scared of darkness, it had gotten confusing, when the boy showed such fear towards daylight as well. It caused a major migraine to dwell on the boy's fears, so the man had decided to keep his distance from that particular spot on the boy's box of horror's, but even with fifty years of poking, he couldn't shake the boy, and finally the all too familiar fear of remaining unseen by people had nestled on the boy's mind. The man had decided to leave the boy's fears alone. And now that he'd been given a change to leave the boy and his confusing, head ache causing fears, he found himself wondering just what had happened to make the boy leave his post that he had ever so faithfully filled pretty much every night for fifty years. And so, though he'd rather been anywhere else, he approached the figure in brown tunic and trousers. He approached him from behind and mentally cursed for not learning the boy's name. He warily reached for the boy's shoulder and when he earned no response he turned the boy around. He would've liked to let go immediately after seeing the lifeless blue eyes that held no recognition. He braced himself before rising his hand and…

Jack flinched and blinked as something struck his left cheek. Hard. He was sure it would leave a bruise. He blinked again. Then the hand struck him again this time with someone calling out for him. Or maybe he just imagined the voice calling out, but the stinging on his cheek was definitely real.  
"Ouch", he muttered then, wondering what or who could've struck him while raising his hand to rub his cheek. He heard a frustrated sigh, before an impatient voice spoke out.  
"Finally", it muttered and Jack wondered if he imagined the relief in that voice that remembered mocking him for so many years. A frown formed on his face.  
"It's you", he said accusingly. Just to make sure though, he lifted his arms and reached out to touch something, anything, to prove there was something in his world even if he couldn't see it. Relief washed over him as his hands brushed against silky fabric. Without any conscious thought his fingers gripped tightly on the fabric.  
"Yes, it's me, or do you know any other spirits with golden eyes and gray skin?" the man asked while rolling his eyes at the boy. Not that Jack could see it.  
"You have golden eyes?" Jack asked. Everything looked gray or silver to him, so it would be nice change to imagine golden eyes. Then he wondered how he even knew what golden looked like as he'd never seen it, but shook it from his mind as the sadness creeped up in his mind again, even after so long.  
"Yes, I believe it is called golden. Are you just stupid or are you bli-", the voice trailed off and Jack tensed as he waited for the reaction while trying to focus his unseeing eyes on something so it wouldn't be so obvious. He could feel the air shift and brush against his face.  
"You… You are, aren't you?" the man asked then, the ever present arrogant edge gone from his voice. Jack assumed he had just waved his had in front of his face then.  
"No, of course I'm not", he denied. He let go of the man with his hands as he searched for his staff and gripped it as he found it from beneath the snow. "Where are we anyway?" he asked then, in an attempt to divert the man's attention.  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" the voice asked instead and Jack frowned.  
"Three?" he guessed. The angry growl that followed suggested that he had guessed wrong.  
"How long has it been like this?" The man asked after breathing in deeply. Jack pushed himself to sit straighter.  
"No way, you just asked a question and I answered. It's my turn now. So, where are we?" It felt weird to talk to someone who actually talked back, but again, Jack brushed it off as he waited for an answer. He could practically feel the glare the man shot at him.  
"By some village, I don't know. You're the one who collapsed here, you tell me", the man said. Finally the pieces clicked together in his mind and he remembered how he had ended up there. Followed by the realization of who he was conversing with. He shot up straight, pushing the man from his crouch. The man cursed as he fell backwards on the snow.  
"What? How long have I been here? How long have _you _been here?" Jack asked frantically. He'd been given a simple task to guard this man and he'd only had to get there once a night and now he'd screwed it up.  
"Stop fretting! I would be long gone, had I been planning on running. It's been a week or so, hard to say with this constant snowfall, which, I believe, I have you to thank for. Now, you answer me, how long have you been blind?" the man answered impatiently, but Jack was far too gone to take part in twenty questions. He rose to his feet, pulling the man with him and started to lead them back to where the hole was. The man let him, much to their both surprise. Only briefly guiding the boy from running into trees, even as Jack did well, with using his staff to detect any obstacles.

It didn't take them too long to reach the hole and Jack could feel the change. They were once again tightly bound. Only then did he become aware of the raging snowstorm and he quickly set to calming it down. The wind greeted him and Jack could've sworn he heard worry and relief in its whispers. It took him hours to calm the wind down and stop the snow fall. It was late night when he returned to the hole where the man stood waiting. They didn't speak as Jack took his place on the branch and the man settled to sit beneath him at the base of the tree. The man seemed distant, but Jack didn't mind. He was exhausted and he knew what the man would want to converse about if he tried to start one. So he made himself comfortable, gripping his staff as he laid it across his chest. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard the man move beneath him.  
"I'm Jack Frost", he mumbled sleepily without a moment's thought. He heard a snort before a voice answered: "Kozmotis Pitchiner." A smile made its way on the snow haired youth's lips.  
"G'night… Pitch", he greeted before falling asleep.


	2. Spirits

**_C__HAPTER _**_**2** __S__PIRITS_

Jack had been avoiding speaking with Pitch for weeks now. He had started snowball fights (it seemed his snowballs worked even on grumpy spirits), rambled on (and _on_) about weather (and such), ran away, pretended to be sleeping… But tonight would be different. Tonight would be moonless, which meant no running away, since the wind seemed to turn against him whenever Pitch and his sight were mentioned. So tonight, Jack didn't want to go to the hole. But he had to or Pitch would come after him. He had been growing stronger after that week that Jack had neglected his guarding duties. Now, if Jack skipped a night, Pitch could easily leave the hole to where ever Jack was. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that Pitch could follow him around… Fortunately, it only happened when Jack skipped a night. He didn't even want to think how far Pitch would be able to wander, if he skipped two nights. So Jack visited the hole once every night and more often than not, even briefly at day time. He'd had to start sending snow farther and farther away which resulted him being exhausted, and so, an easy prey for Pitch's questioning. And it wasn't even the middle winter in the north yet. With a tired sigh Jack told the wind to take him to the hole. The wind complied and Jack soon forgot his worries and just enjoyed the ride.

-O-

The wind lowered him to the ground and Jack hoped it had guided him right, so the tree he had claimed would be right in front of him. But of course it wasn't so easy, as Jack found out as he waved his staff in front of him. Jack had somewhat come to realize that the wind was more or less a conscious, thinking being, rather than just a "wind" that most seemed to see it as. A crunch of snow sounded from behind him and he tensed before turning and smiling sheepishly.  
"Hi Pitch", he greeted and could practically feel the heat of Pitch's glare. "Oh look at the time, I think the eastern coast needed some more snow…" Jack started and got ready to take off, before remembering how questionable the wind's cooperation had been lately.  
"Frost, sit", Pitch growled as Jack took a nervous step towards the trees.  
"But I don't want to sit", Jack whined. He almost winced at how childlike he sounded. Oh well. He heard a frustrated sigh before a hand gripped his shoulder and pushed him down. He glared upwards to where he assumed Pitch to be standing.  
"Now, we talk", Pitch's voice said from directly in front of him. With a flinch, Jack leaned backwards, considering his chances of getting away.  
"I believe you still remember my question, I would appreciate an answer now, if you would", Pitch said with a warning tone. A pout rose to Jack's youthful face.  
"Why do you want to know anyway?" Jack asked, but the only answer he got was a silence, the blank stare of Pitch's going completely unnoticed. "It's been like this since I was born", Jack admitted, getting tired of their game. Or his game, whatever. Unknown to Jack, his casually thrown question caused a blizzard of questions in Pitch's head. Why, indeed, did he care about the young boy's health? Why did it anger him so much to think that the spirit guarding him had been left on his own, blind? Frustrated, Pitch pushed those thought's from his mind and focused on what he'd just heard.  
"Since you were born as a human, I assume?" Pitch asked, he'd heard spirit's speak of their creation as a birth of sorts, but everything in Jack simply screamed "new!", so he figured Jack would still be speaking through his human experiences. What Jack answered next, though, sent a new surge of surprise and anger through him.  
"Since I was born as a human..? What? No, Since I woke up. What do you mean 'since I was born as a human'? I've never been a human", Jack questioned, dark eyebrows furrowing. An image of a brown eyed girl haunting his mind, bringing forth the confused, sorrow filled emotions. "Have I…?" he asked unconsciously then, voice so vulnerable that it almost made even Pitch's hardened heart twitch painfully. Almost. Pitch pulled back to his shadows not daring to leave his hole for the rest of night in fear of having to take care of Jack in his overly emotional state. Pitch might have once been a father, but he'd suffocated those memories and feelings long ago and he wasn't ready to deal with them again.

-O-

Jack left soon after Pitch had vanished. The wind pulled him into its embrace, guiding him through the skies. It eased his troubled mind, and soon he'd managed to push aside his questions for later, when he would be able to deal with them. Now, he just wanted to relax the only way he could at moonless nights; floating high above the ground, keeping the wind as his only companion. Up in the sky, he didn't have to worry about trees or buildings, humans nor animals. He felt safe. And lonely. Jack frowned and willed the wind to speed up, trying to chase away his confusing thoughts. But they didn't leave him alone. That girl, was she from his human life? Had he once been a human? Why did he become what he was now? Why couldn't he be seen? Sighing, he closed his blue eyes, dwelling on the questions for a moment longer, before forcing himself to focus on the snowfall he was creating.

Only two silence filled nights later, Jack was leaping between rooftops, stopping once in a while to set a patch of light snow above doorsteps, to fall from the slightest tremor. Oh, how he'd loved to see their faces when the snow made its way under their coats. He'd hear the screams and gleeful laugh from the children, but he just knew it wasn't the same. Not like he'd have anything to connect the sounds to, as he'd never been really able to see many expressions. _Or maybe he had, if he could just remember…_ Jack shook the thought from his mind. He wasn't ready to deal with it just yet, if he ever would. Jack leaped from the rooftop, letting the wind soften his landing. He slid his staff across the ground in front of some sort of shop selling some sweets and something called chocolate, he'd never been good at reading signs unless the letters were carved to the wood, shadows standing out at the moonlight much better than colors.

"Oi, _oi_! What do you think you're doing?!" Jack jumped at the voice calling out, startled. It would be hours until sun rose, no one should be out this late, much less yelling. He looked around to find the cause of the commotion. He found no people at the cobblestone street. He frowned and lowered his staff again to continue his work as the childlike voice sounded again.  
"Oi, you deaf or something? I asked you a question! Oi, oi, _stop that_!" Jack flinched and lifted his staff from the ground to stop it from freezing it. He looked up, finally able to locate the voice. _It really _was _talking to him then_? And he saw a flying baby.

-O-

Jack could just stare. And stare some more. It really was a baby. A baby with wings and a bow and a faint, deep red, aura surrounding him. Jack had to blink a few times to make sure. It was, indeed, red. He could actually see something _red _surrounding the baby with wings. Blinking again, like an owl, he ripped his attention from the color to the peculiar flying… baby. It still sounded weird, even in his thoughts, which said something already. The baby had short curly hair and wide eyes that were narrowed in anger. And he was only wearing some sort of blanket from his shoulder to his waist.  
"Oh, I really shouldn't have stolen that pie, when I couldn't even tell what was in it", Jack groaned and rubbed his forehead. Though, if the suspicious pies made him see colors, he didn't really mind all that much.  
"What? You think I'm a mirage or something? Guess again! And _please _stop freezing that sweets shop's doorstep! It's significant part of my plans for today! It won't do if people keep falling and ruining romantic encounters", the flying baby commanded, his tone changing at every sentence that passed his lips. First arrogant and absent, then soft and gentle. Jack couldn't help, but numbly step away from the doorstep. The baby fluttered over to the doorstep, kicking away some snow while muttering something incoherent under his breath.  
"Always causing trouble… Troublesome winter spirits… First that Christmas blizzard, now my Valentine's day…" Jack decided to interrupt him then as it seemed that the baby was fine with just ignoring him.  
"Um, who are you? Do you know me? What did you say about… Christmas?" Jack listed curiously, eyes glinting. The baby looked up at him with a glare before fluttering back into air to Jack's eye level.  
"Who am I? Who am I! I'm the Cupid you idiot! Did you suffer from some sort of brain damage as you were reincarnated? The spirit of love and passion and gifts and chocolate and… Did you just ask what Christmas is?" the baby fluttered closer to Jack and Jack resisted the urge to step back as he felt the _Cupid's _breath hit his face. "Oh my, Manny did a sloppy job this time, or maybe it's because of that Jokul Frosti after all…" the Cupid explained, before frowning again. Jack wondered if the _Cupid _had the thing that he'd heard humans talk about as split personality. Jack figured he shouldn't ask. Not yet anyway.

"Christmas is the best known holiday in the whole western culture! Oh, did North get lucky, even though I've been here so much longer… And you went and made a three-day blizzard for Christmas! You're lucky his elves came up with something useful for once and made a glowing orb for him to set on the tip of the lead reindeer's nose so he could see where he was going." the Cupid rambled before returning his attention to present. "So listen to me Frost, I don't like you and I am all for spreading love to everyone. I know you're young, but if you don't fix your ways soon, you're going to end up as an outcast. Be clad it was my holiday you tried to cause trouble at, had it been Easter I don't even want to think about how Aster would react", a shudder run through the Cupid as he finished. Jack frowned in confusion and watched as the Cupid stretched its wings, ready take off.  
"What…? Easter… Aster? Hey, wait! How do you know my name?" Jack asked hurriedly as the baby flew higher. The Cupid glanced briefly back at him before answering: "Do you think spirits are deaf? Who haven't heard you announcing your name across the country? Everyone were curious enough after the whole deal with Jokul, anyway." With that, the Cupid disappeared to the shadows of the clouds covering the moon.

-O-

It took Jack a week to gather enough courage to ask Pitch about his bizarre encounter with the so called spirit of love and chocolate and… stuff. When he finally did though, it was greeted with a scoff.  
"You met Eros? That might just be the worst spirit to get first impressions from", Pitch exclaimed. "Though, he was right about one thing. Aster would've gone mad with anger had you messed with his Easter." The thought of a mad Aster seemed to cheer Pitch up, for whatever reason. Jack made a note to ask about it later.  
"I thought he was Cupid", Jack wondered aloud, while twirling his staff thoughtfully. Pitch fixed his gaze on Jack, before sighing.  
"You really don't know anything", he stated and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jack frowned, offended, but before he could snap out, Pitch continued: "Yes, I guess I can't help it. Listen carefully, I am not going to repeat myself." Why Pitch decided to help the boy out with his apparent memory loss, Pitch had no idea and he preferred not to dwell on it. Instead he went over the facts in his head before starting with his introduction to spirits.

"Yes, Eros is also known as the Cupid, but Eros is his name as Jack Frost is yours. He's one of the ancient spirits, once adored as a god. But over the time Eros, the god of passion was forgotten and he became Cupid, the spirit of love. Only few spirits are able to go through such a change, usually when a spirit is forgotten, it fades and a new one is created to take its place. Some speak of it as being reincarnated as the new spirit should acquire the memories of his predecessor. As in the case of St. Nicholas, or as you might recognize him, the Santa Claus. Now he is all for wonder and joy and protecting children, dressing up in red. But before, Santa Claus was a creature that punished naughty children, he was something that parents used to scare their kids into acting good. There are, however, spirits that have, and probably will, always be the same and completely new spirits to be created", Pitch told the boy sitting quietly in front of him. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, making Pitch want to sigh as he gazed at the boy. "Yes?" Pitch urged as Jack didn't speak up his mind.

"The Cupid… Eros said something about me being reincarnated, but you just said that reincarnations have the memories of their predecessors. I don't remember being anyone before I was Jack Frost", Jack said slowly, a frown marring his face. Again, an unexplainable wave of anger surged through the man, his yellow eyes narrowing slightly. He let it go soon enough, though, not wanting to ponder why it was that he got such a reaction every time he remembered how the white haired boy had been left on his own, without a clue what he was, and blind on top of that.  
"Yes, well, it seems your memory right now is questionable", Pitch snapped, making Jack wince at the tone, before familiar grin made its way to his lips.  
"Oh, wait… So every spirit has a title of sorts? Like Cupid and Santa Claus, right? Do I have one too? No, no, wait, then what is yours?" Jack asked, excitement and curiosity making his eyes glint. Pitch blinked as he took in the change of the mood. He was somewhat relieved too, though. Mischief filled grin fit the young spirit's face so much better than that thoughtful, confused, frown, no matter how much Pitch disliked that grin. It often resulted in Pitch getting soaked with melting snow. But after taking in what he had been asked he glared at the young winter spirit. It was expected after all. Jack was and would always be stuck as a teenager around his sixteen's.

"Yes. I believe you can be referred to as the Old Man Winter or Father Winter", Pitch said lifting his chin to look down at Jack, who pouted at his so called title.  
"Old Man Winter? How is that a title for someone like me?" Jack complained and waved over himself. Pitch smirked.  
"Oh, I don't know, you are reaching your sixties in few years, aren't you?" he answered mockingly. Jack glared at him before correcting him: "It's still eight years away… And it can't be that much compared to you. How old are you then, Old Man of the Hole?" Golden eyes met the blue ones in a heated glare, before looking away as Pitch answered.  
"After few of hundred years I stopped counting. And please, the Old Man is just reserved for seasonal spirits. The title tells you what the spirit is, do I look like a spirit of Holes?" Pitch asked, but regretted it soon after as he saw Jack looking at him thoughtfully. "No, I do _not_. You must've heard stories of me. Children often refer to me as a monster in their closets or in shady corners", Pitch hinted, watching closely for Jack's reaction. He couldn't be that long forgotten, for people forget about their fear of darkness. Then Jack's eyes brightened and Pitch pretended he didn't breathe out in relief.  
"Oh, you're the monster under their beds, right? The boogie man!" he exclaimed and Pitch briefly felt the urge to connect his palm with his face in what would later in time be referred to as 'face-palm'. _Of course _Jack only knew the name he'd heard from those snotty nosed brats. He was the _boogie man._  
"I would prefer the Nightmare King, as I used to be called", he corrected Jack, gathering his dignity. Or at least attempting to. You simply couldn't be in touch with one Jack Frost and remain all your dignity. Jack grinned with mischief filled eyes.  
"Of course you would, boogie", he said and as Jack took off for that night, Pitch dearly hoped for yet another case of amnesia to fall on the boy.

-O-

It was only a year or two later when they finally got a reason to talk about spirits again. The moon was shining brightly from the sky as Jack emerged from the trees to the hole where Pitch sat waiting. Pitch watched worriedly as Jack spun around, clearly searching for him. Then he noticed the wild grin on Jack's face and for a moment he considered fleeing back to his hole. Before he could carry out his plan though, Jack's blue eyes found him by their tree and the boy made a dash to grab his arm.  
"Jack?" Pitch questioned warily as the boy tried to pull him to the trees. Jack could barely stand still, hopping from one foot to another.  
"Come on Pitch, you need to see this!" the winter spirit exclaimed before letting go and leaping to a branch. "Come on! Hurry!" he shouted before taking off again, leaving Pitch with no other options than following him. Pitch would deny it, but he had rather hard time keeping up with the hyper spirit.

Pitch wasn't sure if he appreciated their new discovery of his leach. Sure, he could now get some change of scenery every now and then, but a choice in company was more often than not, a bit too hyper for his liking. Since he could only leave the hole if Jack skipped his night shift, or if he decided to drag Pitch along. Like tonight, it seemed. Finally Pitch reached the boy in brown tunic as he stood frozen at the edge of a village. Jack barely spared a glance towards Pitch as he watched at the houses with awe.  
"Getting slower with old age? Ah, never mind. Look, look! Do you see it?" Jack asked excitedly, even dismissing the opportunity of teasing the older spirit. Pitch frowned, looking critically at the simple houses. All the windows were dark as people had slowly retreated to their beds. There was nothing abnormal happening, Golden dream sand flowed to couple of houses, snow drifted peacefully in the soft wind… Nothing to get so excited about. Pitch was just about to announce his musings, but Jack got impatient and pulled him forward with the crook of his staff.  
"Look! That sand! It's golden sand flying in those houses, _golden_! And look!" Jack explained and leaped in the air, reaching one of the sand streams, brushing his fingers against it. Immediately a golden hawk sprouted from the sand, circling Jack couple of times before melting back into the stream. Jack laughed with delight before looking at Pitch expectantly. Had Jack not been so excited about his discovery, he might have noticed the ever so slight smile on the gray skinned man's lips as he watched Jack's childlike antics. When Pitch realized Jack to be expecting his reaction, he coughed on his fist to hide his momentarily distraction.  
"It's dream sand, it goes to every children to bring good dreams, haven't you seen it before?" Pitch asked, mentally frowning at his soft tone. Here he was, explaining about _good _dreams and his _enemy _to a teenager without an ounce of bitterness nor anger on his voice. What had this child done to him in these few years, the Nightmare King couldn't help but wonder  
"Dream sand? Where does it come from? It's not like I'd hang around villages when the children are asleep", Jack explained, still watching at the sand flows. Before looking back at Pitch.  
"It kind of reminds me of your black sand" he added thoughtfully gazing at Pitch's fingers, like expecting black sand to start flowing out.  
"My black sand?" Pitch asked, surprised as he'd thought Jack couldn't see him twirling it around his fingers at nights. What with it being black and Jack being mostly blind. Jack just nodded and looked back to the sand streams. Gold reflecting from his bright eyes. They stayed like that until the sun rose, when Pitch returned to his hole and Jack left to fill his duty as a winter spirit. Warmth had grown into Pitch's chest, worrying him greatly as he took one last glance at the surface world. He couldn't be growing any fatherly feelings towards the young spirit. The one guarding him in the stead of the Moon no less! But for a moment, he had forgotten all about the Moon and the Guardians and the bitter end he had had. Maybe, if he could stay like this with Jack, with no outside interruptions, with no mentions of the Guardians, he would be content.

But as it never does in good stories, neither does this have such a peaceful ending so early. Jack, as it happens, was curious by his nature. So the very next night, he shot questions about Sandman to Pitch until the sun rose. Couple of weeks later, he started asking about the Guardians, as Pitch had mentioned them briefly before. After the concept of Guardians he started asking about each of them in turn, before turning his attention to other spirits. As the years passed, Pitch's answers got fewer and more evading even as the soft glow in his eyes, that appeared whenever he talked to Jack didn't go off until much, much, later.

_A/N_

Err, hello again, CopperInk here. Uhh, so, I decided to post this chapter a little sooner than I was supposed to, it seems. Why? Oh, uh, I was overwhelmed with the reviews? (more like: "OMIGOSH! SOMEONE READ MY STORY! OMIGOSH THEY'RE ASKING FOR MORE! O.O") ehh, and so on... And well, there is the practical reason that I should be doing my school work, like those two essays and math homework... As the exam week starts next Wednesday... So take this as a warning, that I may, or may not be posting a new chapter until in couple of weeks...

Which brings us to the next subject, I was thinking, (only now that I have actually finished 11 chapters or so...) that it might be a good idea of adding one more chapter of just Pitch and Jack before moving on with the actual plot, which actually starts at the next chapter, or I could just make a bonus story of the time between this and the next chap... What do you think? Want to read more about Pitch and Jack's growing relationship? The next chap will take longer in that case though... And the chapter may turn out longer than these two have been, though I think I'm going to cut them in more chaps so they'll be more like these. Should I?

Yes, and as I promised, some explanations about, Jokul, Santa and Cupid.  
**Cupid**, is clearly an OC, and I know many prefer a pretty girl cupid, but I went with the more realistic one. I was too lazy to check, but as I am a huge Greek mythology freak, bear with me.  
Eros, is the Greek god of passion, if my memory serves me right, and was often pictured as a baby with wings (or babies? Oh god, I really should have checked it, but he never was my favorite god...), And as such, I connected him into the picture of Cupid, who is often pictured as, surprise surprise, a baby with wings! I think... I didn't do any research for this part, sorry...  
**Santa **is from Finland, goddammit! I ought to know about Finnish stuff, no? ...Yeah, maybe not, I picked this evil Santa thing from a Finnish movie that presented it pretty convincingly... No research from this part either, but I do recall reading something about it sometime ago, like in old Finnish fairy tails stuff, where he had horns and stuff. So maybe? If not, it all from my head and fit into this story nicely.  
**Jokul Frosti **Do I even have to explain this one? Well, it's from Norse mythology anyway, for now, I'm not saying anything else. He'll come up more later in the story. Or sooner. Anyway. (And I am aware that correctly written his name is something like Jökyll/Jökull Frosti or something... But for the sake of my laziness, I decided to stick with Jokul.)

And here starts my ruthless movie and mythology twisting, that you just have to keep up with. I have actually done more research in the following chaps... And I'm sorry, in advance, for my Greek mythology obsession! You're gonna hear from that too in the future, I fear...

Do feel free to correct me on my grammar, mistakes with facts from movie/character/myths or anything that bothers you. Or just ask questions if it's too confusing/messy or just wrong... Or just suggest me something I could do better?

AND THANK YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH FOR READING/REVIEWING! Here's a new chap for u~ (uhh, yeah, I was too shy and decided not to answer to them separately...)

Ending an long Author's note here, hoping for more reviews/follows/alerts/favorites...


	3. Black Sand and Glittering Snow

_C__HAPTER __3 B__LACK__ S__AND AND__ G__LITTERING__ S__NOW_

Jack Frost, the young white haired hyper spirit of winter, snowball fights, snowmen and annoying the hell out of decent spirits, was depressed. Pitch could see it clearly from just his slumped form on the branch he had taken to occupying. Then there were the facts that he was silent and still. Jack Frost was never still. Except now. Pitch had been glad to even see him blinking, much less breathing. Ah, no, scratch that, Pitch hadn't been glad, what was there to be glad about his guard? Unless, of course he'd had actually stopped breathing. No, Pitch had been surprised, not glad, the end. Back on the subject of Jack Frost being depressed and _still_, Pitch was sure it was a sign of the world ending. Unfortunately, Pitch wasn't ready for the apocalypse yet, he still had to get back to those Guardians of all shiny and sparkly things, or something like that. And fine, yes, there was this _thing _in his mind that kept bugging him to do something about the moping winter spirit. The thing that he had noticed forming there soon after meeting Jack Frost. Yes, Pitch had come to, dare he say it, grow a consciousness at least when concerning the white haired youth. And now it was telling him to do something like _cheer him up. _The thing is, Nightmare King didn't do "cheering up".

Bringing his thoughts to a conclusion, Pitch decided that he indeed, had to do something. Despite it going against his very nature. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. He brought his hands up and focused on the stream of back sand twirling around his fingers. It was hard, trying to form something else from the sand than his horse shaped Nightmares, which came naturally from the sand. Especially without anything else to sustain it than the fear he'd gathered through the shadows of his so called lair. But when Jack Frost was concerned, Pitch had found himself doing things he'd never thought he'd find himself doing again. Once again he wondered how things had come to be as they had. How his relationship with his supposed to be guard had turned into… _this. _And again he forced it from his mind as it threatened to give him a headache.

Despite his difficulties, soon enough he had a black crow with glowing red eyes perched on his arm. Well honestly, it was more like a black plop with something akin to a beak and wings. Pitch looked at it with disdain and considered just smashing it back into sand, but decided against it. He sighed and flicked his wrist, signaling for the bird to take flight. It wasn't such a failure anymore, as it spread its wings. Its wings seemed to almost be made of shadows as it took them with it. The crow flew past Jack's tree once, before circling back and soaring right past jack, its left wing ruffling the boy's hair slightly. Immediately Jack's head snapped up and his eyes followed the crow as it glided back over to Pitch before dissolving. Disappointment could be seen in the younger spirits eyes, which made Pitch want to grin even more, so he allowed a smug smirk twist his lips.  
"I thought you could only make those creepy mud horses?" Jack half stated and half asked. His face was still devoid emotion, but the unnatural glow was back in his eyes. Pitch's smirk vanished as he frowned, offended.  
"Mud horses?" Suddenly he had the urge to have one of his "mud horses" go stomp on the insolent winter spirit. His urge was somewhat dulled by Jack's next out-of-character action. He shrugged and returned to his slouching position. Pitch felt his eyebrow twitch.  
"What about your creations then? Slush horses?" Pitch asked arrogantly, clasping his hands behind his back. Jack turned to look at Pitch again, frowning in confusion.  
"But I don't have any…" he trailed off as his eyes widened in realization. "you mean I can learn how to make those too? With ice and snow and frost?" If it wasn't for Jack's abnormal ability to defy gravity, he would've fallen from his branch already, what with most of his body leaning over his branch, having hooked his staff on the branch above his. Very much satisfied with this response, Pitch brought his other hand to his face, pretending to be checking his nails.  
"Well, with the right teacher, I doubt even someone like you could me-" he was cut off by an excited whoop and a very sudden weight on his chest. He stumbled back couple of steps, but the weight was gone as soon as it had appeared, Jack having backed off from the one sided embrace immediately due to embarrassment and excitement. Pitch decided to overlook the sudden contact and moved on to demonstrating the shaping progression to the anxiously shifting teen. In the back of his mind he kept reminding himself that the faint warm feeling in his chest was just the body heat Jack had left behind with his sudden embrace. And the small voice reminding him that Jack didn't have body heat? Pitch did his best to ignore it.

A/N

Oh wow, it really is short, isn't it? Ah, I'm sorry about that, but you see, this really wasn't originally planned to be on it's own chap on the story, or to be included in such detail at all. I just decided that this story need one more shot of Pitch and Jack on warm and fuzzy relationship before we move on with the plot with leaps. So yeah.

Also, this is sorta like an apology beforehand? I won't be able to update in a week or two, thanks to schoolwork, and I didn't even have the time to edit the actual third, now fourth chapter, so I could've uploaded it here, so, this is what you got instead. Yeah, and now that I think about it, this might just be the only chapter in a while without any possibly confusing myth twists or characters? Heh.

So, a final warning: No updates for at least a week and half and the story will have more plot in it from this point on.

So, I hope you liked this chappie, even if it is kinda short (not kinda, it's unforgivably short even if I tried to make up for it with my lame humor and sucky emotion-full content) Psst, there won't be any chapters under 3000-4000 words, unless I make more bonus chaps like this, if u liked it. (Again, this wasn't planned on the "script" I just pulled it out on couple of days, yes, it took me couple of days to finish this, see how busy I've been?)

Err, anyway, please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, this story, the plot so far and about the characters... And feel free to ask anything/comment on anything I left unclear or something like that. Or just ask about the weather, I don't care, I just love reviews~ (okay, maybe you should try to keep it related to the story... maybe) Yes, my A/N became almost as long as the chapter itself, sorry, I'm finished now, press the review button!


	4. Changes

**_C_**_HAPTER__** 4** **C**__HANGES_

Jack didn't know when the changes started. He just couldn't pinpoint the exact _thing _that had made it all go this way. Maybe it was when he accidentally slipped to Pitch how he had tried to sneak in to Santa's workshop on the pole. Or it could've been when two hummingbird like little thingies followed him to the hole, fawning over him and fluttering over to his mouth whenever he opened it. (Yes, he heard from Pitch they were Tooth Fairy's little helpers or something, which explained their attraction to his mouth, but it had been kind of freaky.)Or maybe they started even earlier, when Pitch started teaching Jack how to make those frost creatures. Or maybe the changes started when Jack had finally been forced to stay by Pitch's side, or at least by the hole, for 24/7. Well, he still took his weekly trips to spread some winter fun and froze Pitch's hole's entrance for the time he was off, as he was forced to do when Pitch started wandering away while he was gone, farther and farther each time. It was a painful reminder of his supposed position as Pitch's guard. When, exactly, their trust had fallen to that point, Jack couldn't say either. It wasn't until much later in the list of changes in their relationship, that he could say at least.

Now, after so many years, he finally started to catch a clue why, exactly, did Pitch need to be guarded. He'd learnt how Pitch fed off of fear and how he'd once ruled over earth. How the Guardians had banished him under the Moon's orders, which explained the bitter tone in the man's voice whenever Guardians or the Moon were mentioned. Jack had come to assume that the Moon had created him when he did, because Pitch was starting to gain a footing again. He didn't like to think about it much, though, it made him feel like he was being _used_. While Jack knew that the world would always need a shot of fear mingling among, he knew that "a shot" of fear wouldn't be what Pitch would be after, if he could move freely. So Jack did his job as expected. He guarded Pitch and abandoned his hopes of ever being seen by children, his hopes of one day being able to play with them. And as Cupid had so long ago foreseen, Jack became an outcast. It wasn't really his fault, mind you. He was a teenager, he ought to want to have fun whenever he could, and what better way of having fun when you can't be seen, but pranks on those who could? Well yes, maybe his sense of humor was a tad different from "normal", but everyone had their odd perks, right? He didn't blame them though, he knew he was a bother, but it was all he could be. He'd learned over the years, what his powers could do. What winter could do. For some reason he still had no complete power over it, leading into accidents, which led to misunderstandings and Jack had never been one to explain himself, not after being blown off so many times. But even as hard as Jack tried, he couldn't deny the bitterness he felt towards the spirits that treated him so, or just plainly ignored him, forcing him to learn about everything on his own, or just leaning into Pitch. Pitch, who had lately become more and more unpredictable and harder to lean on. But still, Pitch and his duty was all Jack had. All that Jack had ever had. And he still needed Pitch. It wasn't until couple of days before the holiday he'd learnt to call Easter that Jack really realized, what he was in for.

-O-

Pitch had been playing with that black sand of his. Jack had thought nothing of it, he'd seen Pitch learn to create horses of it and it wasn't unusual for him to twirl it around. Especially not after he'd taught Jack how to manipulate his element to take a form of somewhat self-aware creatures. (Which he nowadays used often to send out his snow in clouds that his creations shepherded to the right place.)Pitch seemed to have picked up Jack's never ending fascination with them and was seen weaving with the sand more often than not. Then there were the "colors". As Sandman's sand glowed gold, Pitch's reeked black and Jack's own snow animals glowed light blue. The colors were refreshing for his usual gray and silver world. And when Pitch started sending his horses out, Jack just silently sent one of his own creations to tail it. They never went far, so Jack let it be. It all resulted in him letting his guard down.

Then, day or two before Easter, one of the horses broke his snow owl. It didn't hurt, but he definitely felt the uncomfortable poke it caused in his head. He warned Pitch about it, but as it often was these days, Pitch pushed him aside with a smirk that made Jack uneasy. Then it happened again. A day before Easter. Jack had been sitting on his branch, trying to make more detailed fur for the wolf he'd been forming for a day or two. He almost fell from his branch, as it had been a doe that was broken this time. And doe, as you know, is a whole lot bigger than an owl.

"Pitch!" he yelled as he pushed the wolf aside with its short spiky fur. It looked at him curiously as he leaped to the hole, stopping right before it, as usual. Not once, had he made even one step into the hole. Pitch arrived from the shadows soon enough, that arrogant smirk Jack had come to hate on his lips.  
"I believe you called for me?" Pitch stated and while usually he would've nagged at Jack for calling on him like one would for a dog.. Jack frowned at the memory. Why things hadn't stayed as they were? When Pitch had been his friend instead of a prisoner. When Pitch was more like his father than an enemy.  
"My doe", Jack growled then, inwardly shaking the thoughts from his head and hiding the hurt he felt over the assumption that Pitch would deliberately break something of his.  
"A doe? Oh, I thought it was a rabbit… or was it only after the doe? Or maybe it was a cat…" Pitch listed, faking a thoughtful expression. The frown on Jack's brows deepened.  
"Rabbit? Cat? They're still-" Jack gasped as he felt three more thrusts in his head.  
"Oh, and there went the fox", Pitch clarified. Jack growled, now furious.  
"What are you doing, Pitch?" he asked. He mostly felt the black sand shift than saw it and suddenly Jack felt himself very vulnerable. Standing in front of Pitch, pretty much blind. He hated the feeling and tried to stomp it down with fury. He'd never had to be afraid of Pitch, he didn't _want _to be afraid of Pitch. The snow wolf growled behind him, reacting to his emotions. It was enough to shake him back to reality. Then he could see the black sand shot out, taking forms of black horses as it advanced to the trees. At the same time, Jack felt the rest of his frost animals shatter. It still didn't _hurt_, but it raced through his head and skin, numbing his mind. Jack howled and struck his staff on the ground, causing an icy wind freeze over the ground. He let the uncomfortable feeling flow out with his powers.

"Call them back!" Jack ordered. There were over twenty horses running around, plus the ones Pitch sent out only moments ago. He wasn't sure what they could do, but he knew it wasn't good. He was supposed to stop something like this from happening.  
"Relax, Frost, it's just something to keep the Easter Bunny on his toes. Nothing to fuss over about. It has nothing to do with you", Pitch said. Jack just growled again.  
"Get in the hole!" he ordered then. Pitch, surprisingly, did as he was told, even if the action was accompanied by a snicker. Jack didn't stop to think about it though, as he froze the hole, all the way down, before taking after the horses with his frost wolf trailing behind him.

-O-

The night fell, and Jack had only managed to catch five of the horses. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to stop them from doing whatever Pitch had planned for them to do before Easter Sunday. Desperate to stop them, he quickly formed few little frost birds(well, he called them frost birds, but they were more like fat mice with wings) and sent them to find the horses. As an afterthought, he sent his wolf after them to guard them. Then, he started to gather clouds. He knew he would get in trouble for this, but it was better than to let Pitch do something to Easter. So he let the wind blow faster and faster, until a blizzard was formed. He drove it across the city he knew few of the horses to be hiding in, and with satisfaction noted that it worked, freezing the horses along with the ground. But even with his best attempts, it was late in Sunday evening that all the horses had been destroyed. Excluding the one that his melting wolf had informed to be somewhere in Egypt. Even he couldn't push winter so far. He made a note to hunt it down personally after he was done with calming the blizzard and visited the hole to make sure the bind held.

He wasn't sure where he was exactly, since all he could see were silvery trees, but he was all for letting the wind guide him back to the hole when the ground split open in front of him. If it wasn't for his staff he'd fallen right in. Instead, he got his mouth full of… Fur. Jumping back in alarm, he took in the tall form standing on the once-again solid ground. It seemed to be some sort of oversized rabbit. Yes, a rabbit. Though, after hearing his accent, Jack thought he had mistaken a kangaroo for a rabbit. Really, which rabbit speaks with Aussie accent? Okay, fine, so rabbits, nor kangaroos, were supposed to talk at all, but Jack was open minded. …as long as rabbit's didn't have an Aussie accent. What really got Jack awed though, was the soft green glow that seemed to surround the figure. He resurfaced from his awe filled mind when the kangaroo-rabbit talked.

"There ya are, ya bloody lil'bugger", the rabbit growled as it took a step toward the winter spirit. Only now did Jack take notice of the boomerangs the rabbit was grasping in his each hand. Or paw, whatever. Jack blinked at the accusing tone before brilliantly stating: "Me?" And, because he was Jack Frost afterall, he added "Yeah, I'm here. Err, and not that I'm really questioning it, I mean, I am pretty awesome and fun to hang around with, but why, exactly, were you looking for me?" The giant rabbit-kangaroo growled very un-rabbit likely. Jack wasn't sure if kangaroos growled, so he still wasn't sure of the species of the giant rabbit-kangaroo.  
"Don't play stupid, Frost. First with that Christmas fiasco, then Cupid's bow and now my egg hunt? Do ya think ruinin' holidays as yer personal sport? Huh? We work our asses off for one day, one bloody day of the year, then ya decide to go and freeze it over with nothin' better to do. Freezing countless lil'egglings and disappointing millions of children. Ya think that's fun?" the rabbit kept coming closer as he ranted furiously, until Jack's back hit a tree and he was left with very little personal space. Before Jack could even try to defend himself, the rabbit growled again.  
"Take this a warning, ya useless brat. Ye were given one task, bringing winter, and it covers half a year. But no, ya have to get selfish and go and throw a blizzard when it's your time to have a break. Guess it would be too much to assume you to have a heart, huh?" the rabbit said and finally backed off even as he was still shaking with fury. Thumbing his leg, the ground opened again. The rabbit threw one more glance at motionless Jack, before jumping in his tunnel, but that look hurt Jack more than any words spoken. It showed disgust, disappointment, like he'd just forced to admit something he didn't want to believe in, and deep under those was hurt. Hurt for having one thing that mattered the most taken away, ruined. And it really had been Jack, ruining his once a year day. Jack just ruined Easter.

-O-

When Jack finally returned to the hole that night, the ice covering it had almost shattered off completely as it tended to do in day or two, he was still feeling down, surprisingly enough. Even when Pitch emerged from the shadows, he didn't even lift his gaze from the ice sculpture he was forming absent mindedly. Still, he noticed how Pitch walked around, before stopping in front of his tree. He noticed Pitch looking up at him, something akin to worry showing in his eyes. He saw Pitch open his mouth, and oh, how he hoped for the question. How he hoped Pitch would say something, anything, to show he still cared. But Pitch closed his mouth without a sound and after two hurried steps, he was gone. Jack felt something shatter inside him, and something moist streamed down his cheeks, before they froze on his skin.

-O-

Ten years, Jack would say, he did fine on his own. It was ten silence filled years for him, but it didn't matter, because Jack didn't need anyone. He had two jobs to do, he had no time to worry about his social connections. He didn't need them. He'd just managed to assure himself of it. But of course one cold wintery night would be able to prove him wrong.

He was just doing his job, trying to create a nice white winter in Scandinavia when it happened. First it was just slight tug on his snow spreading which he just assumed to be the wind playing around. But then it spread, tugging at the frost taking over trees. Frowning, he forced the frost and snow into his will. He only had a second to relax as the snow settled before it all exploded. First it was just a gasp that escaped his mouth as the wind went crazy, blowing snow everywhere. The frost and ice shattered before reforming in rough uneven surface and shattering again. Some of the shattering ice was caught by the wind and thrown around with the snow. It was a chaos, even more inside Jack's head. Winter fighting against itself.

That was when his gasp turned to a scream. Jack clutched his head as his powers surged, trying to take over the control again, but it was too much. His powers were stretching too far, too deep. It hurt. It made him feel cold like he had never felt before. Soon all he could do was to fight to just stay conscious. His eyelids closed in a pain and his fingers around his staff slackened. He distantly felt it slip from his fingers. He just wanted it to stop… the raging around and inside him. The moment the staff was out of his grasp, the storm calmed. The ice formed roughly over the ground, snow settled and frost formed patterns on the trees. It was perfect winter image. He wasn't sure how he had ended up crouched on the snow, and he didn't really care. His attention was on the scenery around him. It wasn't Jack's winter. It felt strange, foreign. It was rougher, crueler version of Jack's winter. He felt like someone had just stormed in his room and rearranged everything to his own tastes, not giving a damn that it was _Jack's_. He could feel it creep through his feet where they touched the snow. It felt _wrong._

Trembling slightly from the onslaught earlier, Jack gently lifted himself from his crouch so he could pick up his staff. The moment his fingers touched the staff, though, the winter changed again. It wasn't just foreign anymore. It was hostile. The ice was like spikes and dug into his bare feet. When he tried to smoothen it, it all attacked him. The wind picked up again, blowing snow into the young spirit's eyes and picking off shattered ice from the ground. Jack was caught in the middle of a whirlwind of sharp ice and snow. Hurriedly he called for the wind to pick him up and was glad when it did, even if it was just a ghost of its normal presence. It had ceased its constant whispering and only barely held him. It felt weary and Jack hated how someone could do that to his oldest companion. As the wind lifted him up to safety, he took in the bleeding cuts on his feet, arms and face. His tunic and cape were ruined with rips and spots of blood. Silently, Jack asked the wind to take him back to the hole and it complied.

The winter didn't attack him anymore. If it was because he was back in his somewhat original continent, he wasn't sure. He was simply glad, even if slightly frightened. He thanked the wind as it lowered him to the ground and it answered by softly ruffling his hair. The moonlight was fading, leaving him stand blindly by the hole. He took a step to make his way to his tree with the help of his staff, but ended up overestimating his strength and fell face first into the snow. He was cold, Jack realized as he laid there, eyes closed. He wondered if it had always been like that, and he had never just realized. He felt like the cold was bleeding inside him, slowly running up his veins and into his heart. It was funny, Jack thought, how it felt like his heart was freezing. He had been so sure it had been frozen solid ten years ago.

Jack was already drifting into sleep when someone pulled him up from his cape. He blinked groggily, but simply closed his eyes again as it didn't do anything to improve his vision.  
"Pitch…?" he asked then, hating the way his voice trembled and he held his breath, hoping. An there it was again. This feeling he knew, the steadily beating warmth in his chest, still buried by ice, but steadily beating. There was a grunt behind him and he would have laughed, if he wasn't so tired. He was half dragged and half carried to the shadows under the trees and set to lean on a trunk of a tree. Then he was far too gone in sleep to have noticed how golden eyes gazed over the frozen wounds with furrowed eyebrows.

-O-

It was dark when Jack finally woke up, not that it said much as it had been a crescent moon last night. From the chilly wind, he assumed it was indeed night time. Which meant he'd just spent twelve hours sleeping, at least. He stretched as he yawned and winced as he pulled at the healing wounds. He run his hands over his face and arms, glad there wasn't dried blood anywhere as it had frozen and shattered off. Leaning heavily on his staff he raised to his feet, pondering what he should do next. Well, he knew what he needed to do, but how to do it…  
"I need to go find the Grim Reaper", he stated then, hiding the uncertainty he felt. He held his eyes closed, wishing things to be like they used to. Hoping Pitch would understand… He took a step to approach the hole so he could inform Pitch of his intentions. He jumped when he heard so familiar voice from beside him.  
"Get a new shirt, while you're at it", Pitch advised. Jack could barely hear him walk away from the loud thumbing of his heart. Since when had Pitch stood so close to him?  
"I think I'll go take a nice long nap. Try not to wake me with your blundering when you come back", with those words the man vanished into the shadows, missing the slowly forming fragile smile on Jack's lips and softly whispered: "Thank you."

Jack had made the wind take him to seven different cemeteries, before he finally stopped to think where exactly he would find the Grim Reaper. It might have taken much longer for him to figure it out, if it wasn't for the sirens of an ambulance blaring somewhere close by. So he asked the wind to carry him to the closest hospital in the north. Half an hour later he was standing in front of a large white building with pair of glass doors, constantly opening and closing. He stood there for a while, thinking just how desperate this actually was. There were thousands of people dying daily, who could say the Reaper even visited them all? Or if there just happened to be one dying at this hospital that night. But Jack was running out of time. As grateful as he was for Pitch's "nap", he knew it would only last until the next night, tops. So, with a deep breath, he let the wind lift him off the ground once again. A moment later the rushing adults could feel a cold breeze pass through the doors.

Jack had to slide his staff on the floor in front of him, so he wouldn't run into walls or equipment, but when he reached the narrow hallway, he settled on sliding his hand along the wall. Feeling out of place, Jack settled on a corner to wonder what to do next when he heard two female voices approaching. He pressed himself harder against the wall as they passed him.  
"Did you hear about that Bennett's child in that room? Poor boy, he's only fourteen, but they say he won't make it over the night", one of the voices said then, making Jack freeze in his attempts to melt into the wall.  
"Oh yes, I heard. He had a high fever too…", the voices faded as the women reached the corner of the hallway. Jack slipped past the next open doorway, before reaching the one where he assumed he'd heard the female's voice mention the Bennett first time. There was a crying woman in the room, by the sound of it, so Jack stuck into the wall until he reached the window on the other side of the room and settled on sitting on the windowsill, glad to get off from his still sore feet, trying to block out the sounds of grief in the room. He was glad he couldn't see the boy who was supposedly sleeping on the bed he'd felt on his way. He could just imagine it to be empty.

Hours flew by and the woman had left ages ago, when he could hear the boy's breathing get uneven. His senses sharpened instantly. He wanted to hear the boy's laugh, he wanted to take away those pained gasps the boy was making. He wanted to make it all better so much it ached. But he couldn't. After all, as he'd come to learn, winter was cruel and possessed no powers of healing. So Jack sat still as he listened to the boy's final moments. He closed his eyes, but didn't even try to block out the sound of the boy's breathing. If he was the only one there to witness his final moments, how could he just pretend nothing was happening around him and forget it? Only few moments later he felt something enter the room, and soon after, there was silence. Jack felt a chill pass through him, but it wasn't the kind of chill he'd experienced only few hours prior.  
"Will it hurt?" a small, shaky voice asked then and Jack felt his stomach lurch at the sound of that voice. So young… It didn't occur to him at all, that at the state the child was in, he shouldn't be able to talk at all.  
"Not at all", another voice, deeper, answered. It was followed by a silent swishing sound and rustling, before everything fell silent. Jack didn't dare to move, just listening. He could still feel the presence in the room and if he looked around the room, amidst the normal blackness he saw, there were faints of gray glow. The same kind of glow that accompanied every spirit he'd come across, even if it was always in different colors.

-O-

The Grim Reaper watched as the soul of the boy was absorbed in his scythe. It no longer caused him grief to see even the youngest getting claimed by death. Not that he ever really had felt grief for the dying. For him, death was no reason for sorrow. It only had ever caused him grief to see how the living clung to life, not willing to let go even as they faced the Grim Reaper. How no one, except for very few, could see the death as it really was. As the remains of the silver soul vanished, the Reaper finally turned to look at the boy sitting on the window sill. While some would've said he was stiff with fear, the Reaper knew that wasn't the case. He'd seen enough people, and spirits alike, facing him, to know when they were stiff with fear, or just wary. And this boy with the smell of winter emitting from him, was by no means scared. Even as the Grim Reaper lowered the hood of his long black robe, the boy's posture didn't change. He would've smiled, but he wasn't called the _Grim_ Reaper for no reason. He only rarely smiled, and never in front of the dead. Instead, he tilted his head curiously, before taking a notice how the boy's bright blue eyes didn't seem to focus on anything. "Oh", he breathed out then, seeing the boy tilt his head slightly to hear him better. Purposefully letting his steps echo as he walked, he made his way to the window to look at the boy closer.  
"You're blind", he stated before floating through the window, his robes brushing slightly against the boy.

Jack blinked, surprised, as he heard the Reaper address him, before swiftly moving past him to go _through the friggin' window! _Jack gaped before quickly opening the window and leaping out. He spun around frantically, afraid that the Reaper had left him behind, before he heard the deep, masculine voice again, from above him.  
"This way," the Reaper said and the winter spirit willed the wind to lift him to the top of the hospital building.  
"How did you know I was blind?" Jack asked immediately after descending on the roof, more in an attempt to locate the Reaper than really curious. The answer sounded from his left side so he spun around to face the Reaper.  
"Your staring into nothing was pretty obvious clue, but what got me suspicious was your reaction to my appearance. Or rather, the lack of it", the Reaper explained. Jack just lifted his eyebrows.  
"What do you look like then?" he asked without thinking, as he tended to do.  
"Come here", the Reaper said instead of answering, and Jack did as he was told. Only as he could feel the Reaper's hands on his shoulders and not stiffen, did he start wondering why he didn't feel like he should keep up his guard in the presence of the Reaper. Not after hearing his voice that is. He'd admitted he was blind without a second thought, followed him blindly, quite literally, outside and now he let the spirit of death touch him without hesitation. The Reaper's hands slid down his arms until he was holding Jack's hands, and to Jack's surprise, his hands didn't feel warm to touch as even Pitch's hands did. The Reaper lifted his hands to touch the Reaper's face. For a moment, Jack thought of pulling back, but it passed only second later and Jack let the Reaper guide his hands over the Reaper's forehead, nose, cheeks, jaw… Jack frowned.  
"You seem like any other human I've come across…" Jack said as his hands were released and he pulled them from the smooth skin.  
"Exactly. Usually the dying find my appearance… Puzzling. But I should've realized, you haven't seen any of the pictures made of me, have you? People like to draw me as a skeletal figure with long worn robe and scythe, but I guess that is what they see under the shadows of my hood. I am, after all, little on the pale side and have black eyes and hair", the Grim Reaper explained and Jack briefly wondered how he managed to keep his voice so even and smooth, not rising nor lowering his tone once. The winter spirit just nodded and there was a moment of silence as Jack thought how to approach the question burning in his mind, the reason he'd come to look for the Reaper in the first place.

"But I guess you didn't come find me in order to discuss about my appearance. I think I can guess what is bothering your mind that would require seeking me out for the answer", the Reaper said before Jack could figure anything out. There was silence as Jack waited for him to continue and the Reaper studied him.  
"I am willing to give you the answer you seek, but first, you have to promise me something", the Reaper told him. A wave of relief washed over the young winter spirit, and he nodded eagerly. Ready to do almost anything to acquire the answer. The Reaper finally let a small smile rise to his lips, fully aware that no one would see it.  
"I guess you already know I am old. I haven't always been known as the Grim Reaper, but death has always been there. I would almost call myself the first spirit of all, but it has been so long that I have forgotten. I am older than Father Time himself, so Time has no influence over me, a moment yesterday or in two years, one hour or a second, it has no meaning to me, but for you, time will be very precious to you soon. I have reaped every soul to ever move on from this life, even the souls of fading spirits. Even yours I have once, and will once again reap", as the Reaper finished, Jack could see, or maybe he remembered as the Reaper hinted, a moment from long ago.

_It was cold. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Scared brown eyes looked at him in his mind, but he only saw darkness. _He had to get up! _But he was suffocating. His lungs were burning. Water was pressing him down, down…_

Jack gasped and stumbled back, before regaining his composure. His breathing came out in short gasps.  
"Relax, drowning is not the most pleasurable way to pass on, but it is something you should remember, for one day you will come see me to seek for the other participant's story, but this is not what I want to ask of you. But it is this, when you find him, for he is still alive, the Old Man Winter, Jokul Frosti- Do not let him fade as he is now", for the first time, Jack thought he could hear a slight sorrowful undertone on the Grim Reaper's voice "I have known him for a long, long time, and I would've once called us friends. Don't make me reap him in the state he is now, full off bitterness and regrets." Jack was momentarily distracted by the tone the Reaper was using, but frowned when he apprehended the words.  
"Wait… Do you mean… Are saying… You've let him live because… Because you were once friends and you didn't want to let him go the way he is?" Jack asked, barely holding in his anger, "You _let _him live? Even as he was supposed to be reincarnated? Even as I was created to replace him?" The Grim Reaper shook his head slightly.  
"It is a shame you don't remember what it is like to share a bond with someone. I've only ever had very few friends, I am, after all, the death and very old. And he is the only one still alive. Yes, I refused to reap him in hope that once I do, his soul would find peace. He wasn't ready to fade, it wasn't his time. The moon just decided it was time for you to be born. And before I knew it, the moment had passed and even I can't live again a moment I have already taken part in", the Grim Reaper explained. A spike of quilt stabbed his chest. He knew he had let his emotions interfere with his work, and now someone else had to pay for it so he could finish his job. The winter spirit would've liked to glare at the Grim Reaper, but it proved to be hard, as he didn't know where to glare at.  
"Please", the Reaper then asked, almost whispering. He was waiting for an answer. Suddenly Jack could hear himself begging for Pitch to just say something in his mind. Pitch never had said anything. But Jack had to. Ever so slowly, Jack nodded.  
"I'll try", he promised and heard the silent rustling that he assumed was the Reapers robes as he relaxed.  
"Thank you", the Reaper said. There was a silence as Jack contemplated if it was proper to leave. He then deemed that he didn't really care and was ready to leap off of the building when the Reaper's voice sounded again.  
"Come seek me out after you've done what you could. I believe, by then, you will have another question to ask", the Reaper said to him and added as an afterthought: "But instead of running through every grave yard and hospital, call me by my name when you're alone." Jack nodded, but frowned just after.  
"You want me to go around calling out for the Grim Reaper?" he questioned. Like his sanity wasn't being questioned enough as it was. There was a silence and Jack was getting frustrated, before the Reaper made up his mind.  
"Call for Thanatos", the Reaper said and Jack could no longer feel his presence. Only when he was riding the wind back towards the hole did he remember what he'd been told to do by Pitch.  
"Now, where to find a shirt…" he muttered aloud as he let the wind lower him closer to the ground.

**A/N**

Oh wow, it's a long one... again. Are my chapters too long? Should I start splitting them? Ugh, then I'd have to do more titles... and I suck with titles...

Ehh, anyhow, hello again! I'm back! a week and half, right? Maybe? I don't know, the exam week is over anyway and I have a day off tomorrow because of it so I decided to do put this up today already so I can go out with a friend of mine with guilt free mind tomorrow. (and angst how I messed up my math test and how I'm most likely gonna fail it... *sigh* now I'm depressed again...)

Uhum, and it seems like I've lied to you. I actually forgot that I have a short Grim Reaper POV here, I'M SORRYYYYYY! No more POVs from OCs, promise.

And there it is! My Greek mythology obsession! Yayy!  
**Thanatos/Grim Reaper **yeah, no research here either. Just google Grim Reaper if you don't know who he is, with his skeletal appearance and badass scythe. Sorry, I just like the idea of human-like Grim so I built my OC on it. And I quite like him. Be an awesome person and draw him for me? :3No, not really unless you actually want to, I have a dA account too, so if you'd like to draw something and link it to me or smthing just tell me on review or something and I'll do something about it. YES, back to Thanatos, Greek god of Death, no, not Hades, who is the god of the dead and so on. I like him too, hence using his name as Grim Reaper's name. I hope you don't mind.

**Father Time **I actually don't know much about him. Baby at new year's and grows old until he is born again at new year's? Maybe? Well, he won't come up much more in this story I guess, I don't really feel like I could write him out right. So yeah.

**Bunnymund **Forgive meeeeee...! I have no idea how to do his accent, so I probably stop trying to do it from now on. Or just try to imitate it when he's pissed off only? I don't even know... =.= ...it is "Aussie accent", right? I didn't mess up that bad did I?

**Old Man Winter **or just Jokul Frosti. Many names, many names, sorry for my myth twisting. More about him on the story later. :3

If my story gets too confusing, please tell me/feel free to ask! AND THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWS/FAVORITES/REVIEWS! (yes, still too shy to properly answer them, read between the lines, eh? New chap for u~)

The time thingy with Grim Reaper follows my not-logical logic. Death has been from the very start, so there has also been the incarnation of it. And he was one of the very firsts, cuz, well, the ones before him have to be immortal, right? So because Father Time and time came to be after death and Grim so he isn't affected by it, which kind of makes him immortal too... Anyway! So it's like really messy to think about Grim's timeline. What's tomorrow for us could have been Grim's yesterday, get it? It's also one of the reasons he doesn't have many friends, since he's kind of hard to talk to when you might recall meeting him twice and he either hasn't met you yet or has met you, like, ten times? Ugh, headache coming... He's a cool character anyway, right? RIGHT?!

So yeah, I kinda left out the part where Jack and Pitch made the whole Jokul Frosti conclusion, so now it kinda comes right out of the blue, but it's better this way, trust me.

I can't do short A/N's it seems, and they're kinda messy... Sorry, my mind is a mess. ^U^'  
When do you want the next chapter? I mean, I could probably even post it tomorrow, but... nehh, maybe on the week end? Or should I make this weekly thing? Ahh, maybe I'll just put it up when I feel like it... Yeah, sounds good...

Oh, OH! One more thing! You're all somewhat fans of RotG, right? So do you have any myth based OCs? Because, I could really use your help with making those up for one brief scene... But more about that later I guess, just think about it, 'kay? C:

Next comes the Guardians...

Bye~


	5. Guardians

_C__HAPTER __5 G__UARDIANS_

Pitch didn't comment when Jack returned at the sunrise, nor did he ask what was going on when Jack started sending his frost animals off in a search. None of his creations that left the forest got broken by the sand horses Pitch still occasionally sent off. Years later, though, Jack limited his search for Scandinavian area, as his frost animals tended to disappear there. Yes, disappear, not break, but vanish. He never felt the poke they caused when they were broken, Jack just stopped being able to… feel them. So he was sure he was close, but he had no way of actually going there to find out while he had to keep an eye on Pitch, but he wasn't in a hurry. The winter hadn't acted on other's will but his for years. He wasn't eager to experience that feeling of helplessness against his own element again. And he was still bothered by the promise he made to the Grim Reaper. Or Thanatos as he had learnt to call him. Jack hoped that if he just gave it time, it would all sort out. So he simply focused on keeping up the search with his frost creations. Few years after moving on to the 20th century though, he was forced to push aside his search.

-O-

A large man with tattooed arms and long white beard hummed merrily as he set the ice train he'd just sculptured on the tracks and watched as it took off. Finally he spread his arms in pride as the train lifted itself into air… And got smashed into the door. A horrified breath escaped the yeti that had pushed the door open.  
"Hov many time have I told you to _knock!_" the man asked angrily, but calmed down as the yeti grumbled something to him.  
"What? The Globe?" the man questioned before making his way through the door and to the every kids paradise behind it. He shooed away the little elves gathered to watch the Globe of Belief.  
"Vhat is this…?" he asked then as he watched the lights on the globe flicker. Then, he watched in horror as black sand surrounded the Globe and finally, a human-like form circled the Globe once with a laugh before disappearing.  
"Can it be…?" the man asked, before deciding that, yes, it could be. He barked orders to the elves before pulling the switch he knew would spread the Northern Light across the skies as a message for those who could read it.

Not too long after, the man was accompanied by three others. It was a bizarre company, as it included a slender woman with wings, covered in colorful feathers, a tall gray rabbit with leather holsters strapped on him and a small plumb man with golden hair sticking into every direction and to whom the large man was talking to at the moment.  
"I know, I know. But I wouldn't have called you if it was not serious", the man said before addressing the others in the room.  
"The Boogie Man was here. At the Pole!" the man told them, immediately catching everyone's attention.  
"Pitch? Pitch Black was here?" the only woman of the company asked, clearly surprised.  
"Yes, yes. There was black sand, covering the Globe!" the man told them, waving his arms to accompany his dramatizing voice.  
"What, what do you mean 'black sand'?" the rabbit asked, finally leaving his place from the fireplace, where he'd been warming his large feet.  
"And then… A shadow!" the man told them, completely ignoring the rabbit.  
"Hold on, hold on. I thought you said you saw Pitch?" the rabbit asked, finally gaining the man's attention.  
"Well, not exactly", the man admitted lifting his hand to the back of his head.  
"'Not exactly'? Can you believe this guy?" the rabbit asked, looking at the other two at the room for support. The man with golden hair and sand-like robe formed a question mark above his head, as he was unable to actually speak.  
"Yeah, my thoughts exactly", the rabbit agreed with the small man.  
"Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it! In my belly!" the man told them, emphasizing it with a gesture to his rather large belly. Three little fairies that accompanied the birdlike female, followed closely the man's gestures.  
"Hang on, you call me here, only few months before Easter, and days before _Christmas, _because of your belly?" the rabbit questioned angrily.  
"Look, I don't have time for this…" the rabbit started, but by this time, they'd already lost the attention of the two others accompanying them.

The woman was sending off his little companions and the little golden man was frantically trying to catch the others attention. Finally, he resulted into lifting one of the pointy hatted elves and shaking him in order to get a sound from the bell on its hat. The arguing and hurried chattering stopped. Having gained the attention of his companions, he pointed at the moon that shone brightly trough the gap on the ceiling.  
"Oh, Man in Moon! Why didn't you say so Sandy?" the large man asked, glancing at the smaller one who huffed in annoyance.

"Manny! What is big news?" the large man asked then, looking intently at the moon. All four of them followed closely as the moonlight formed a shadow of a man on the floor. Horrified expressions rose to their faces as they got their assurance.  
"It is Pitch", the rabbit stated, gazing at the large man, whom he'd doubted. The man patted his belly knowingly before addressing the moon once again: "Manny, what must we do?" The moonlight sharpened and a spot on the floor opened, large crystal on a stand coming out.  
"Umm, guys, you know what this means?" the woman asked.  
"He's chosen a new Guardian", the large man exclaimed, wide eyed.  
"What? Why?" the rabbit questioned.  
"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help", the man stated, focusing on the crystal.  
"What? Since when do we need help?" the rabbit asked.  
"I wonder who it's going to be!" the birdlike woman stated excitedly. The small man formed a clover above his head.  
"The Leprechaun?" the woman guessed, while the rabbit could be heard muttering: "Please not the Groundhog. Please not the Groundhog." Finally, a figure was formed above the crystal. A boy in a hoodie holding a crooked staff on his right hand.  
"Jack Frost", the large man stated, not really surprised, even if it was unexpected. Some of the remaining companions of the female sighed in adoration.  
"Err, I take it back. Groundhog is fine", the rabbit said lifting his hands in submitting gesture. The woman shook herself out from her adoring daze and said: "Well, as long as he helps to protect the children, right?"  
"Jack Frost?" the rabbit yelled, "He doesn't care about the children! The only thing this guy does is freeze water fronts and mess with my egg hunts! He is irresponsible, selfish…"  
"Guardian", the large man added thoughtfully.  
"Jack Frost is many things, but he is _not _a Guardian", the rabbit finished. But it was sealed. It had been as soon as the crystal had reflected his image on the air.

It was the one day of the month, that Jack let himself leave the hole. Unfortunately, it wasn't nighttime, but it didn't matter as children tended to go out only on day time. He could still hear them at least. And Jack wanted to have some fun. It had been long time since he had started any snowball fights. So even as he had to listen his existence being questioned, he didn't let it ruin his mood. And he had fun, very much so even if he came very close to flying against some buildings and getting hit by car (yes, he'd have to thank the wind for its brilliant guidance). Until he accidentally caused a boy to lose his teeth and run off with his friends chattering about the Tooth Fairy. Well, Jack could've gotten over it, he acknowledged that kids had many idols, but then he got run through. Again. He never got used to it. Losing the sounds of the children's laughter in the process, he decided it to be time for him to return to the hole. Searching for the wall of the house with his staff, so he wouldn't run into it, he flew off. Well, it was his intention to return to the hole, but as the night fell, he found himself sitting outside the window of the boy who lost his tooth. He left only after he noticed the golden sand start descending to the houses. He was too deep in his thoughts to notice the straining of the bind between him and Pitch. Only when he noticed something move in the shadows, was he reminded of it. Fully on alert now, he considered going after the shadow, figuring it could've been one of Pitch's sand horses, but his thoughts now turned on Pitch, he finally noticed it. The absence of the bind. He always felt it, it was constantly bugging in his mind, telling him if Pitch was there or not. Now, he wasn't. The shadow now completely forgotten, the winter spirit shot off from the rooftop, headed straight for the hole.

Unknown to Jack, at the same time as the winter spirit had been off listening to the child tell her mother and little sister about his sledding, Pitch had been busy setting his nightmares ready, only a block away. Watching as the golden unicorn turned into one of his black horses, he let a smile slide on his lips. He set his nightmare off, to ready the others he'd set around the world whenever he could. It wouldn't be long anymore. Realizing that his time was running short, he left the house, but couldn't resist stopping to address the moon as he slipped down the streets. Anger surged through him as he gazed at the silver orb, reminded of Jack. Reminded, that this was all Jack could ever really see. He forced aside his thoughts of the winter spirit. This was about something else. Something older than the winter spirit, something more personal. Jack had his own problems to deal with. Pitch wouldn't bring him into this.  
"Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready… Are your Guardians?" he asked to distract himself. Not expecting an answer, knowing he wouldn't get any, he melted into shadows and let them take him back to his hole.

Jack was, to put it bluntly, pissed. He'd felt Pitch's appearance back at the hole, just before he'd reached it. But Pitch… He pretended he'd never left, mocking Jack for his lack of attention. In anger Jack froze the hole after making sure Pitch had retreated there. He spent the rest of the night stomping around the hole, having no clue that somewhere farther, a tall rabbit was doing the exact same thing, as he'd failed to attract and then kidnap the specific winter spirit to take him to the Pole.

-O-

"So what do we do now?" the woman asked his fellow Guardians after they had spent a moment in silence, contemplating their failure in acquiring Jack Frost.  
"What can we do? He only comes out from his hiding once a month if at all!" the rabbit growled, frustrated. He was sure he'd had the spirit's attention. Why Frost hadn't followed him, he had no clue. He had depended on the boy's natural curiosity that they'd all come across.  
"Nov, we go to him", the large man exclaimed, interrupting the rabbit's musing.  
"And how do you suppose we do that? No one knows where he goes all the time!" the rabbit argued, lifting his eyes to glare at the large man, but instead found himself following his gaze to the Globe. A lonely beam of moonlight was illuminating a spot from somewhere not too far from the town, Burgess, where he'd found Frost earlier. Without a word, the plan was set.

The sun had only just set, when Jack heard something approach from through the air. Something heavy. He was just about to go investigate, when Pitch appeared beside him.  
"What is it?" Jack asked when the older male didn't say anything. Jack was still angry from the previous night. Pitch glanced down at him before answering: "Someone is coming from beneath the ground too." With that, the spirit disappeared. Jack huffed in frustration. When it became clear that the noise was indeed heading towards the hole, he froze the hole and covered it with snow to hide it. Then he waited. He didn't have to wait long though, before the ground opened in front of him. And he only knew one person, or rabbit, whatever, who was able to do that. Warily, he jumped away from the hole, tightening his hold on his staff. Just as the giant rabbit jumped out, he could hear that something from the air to descent somewhere close, behind the trees. He assumed it was the clearing he'd flown over so many times.

The rabbit, or the Easter Bunny as Jack had come to know, had his back to him, but Jack saw its ears twitch as he stepped one more step backwards. The Easter Bunny turned around and narrowed its eyes as it noticed Jack.  
"There you are, ya bugger. Do you know just how hard it is to find you?" the rabbit accused as it approached, his paw twitching as if he wanted to grab something.  
"Bunny! Long time no see", Jack greeted then, completely ignoring his words and forcing a relaxed smile on his lips.  
"Yes. Easter '68, I believe. It was Sunday, wasn't it?" the rabbit agreed, pointing accusingly at Jack.  
"Hey, hey, you're not still mad about that, are you?" Jack asked with an innocent smile, pushing down his sudden anxiety to back away.  
"Yes", Bunny answered threateningly, "But this is about something else." And the Easter Bunny's posture relaxed as his ears twitched again.  
"Easy Bunny, no need to scare him", a voice said from Jack's right and he spun around to see a large man with white beard approach them. He had a red aura emitting from him, and behind him, came a woman covered in feathers, surrounded by purple aura and behind her a small man with golden aura, that Jack realized to be the same gold as the dream sand he'd watched so often. Easter Bunny, Sandman. That could only mean the other two were the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus. Jack briefly wondered just what he had gotten himself into this time.

Immediately after the Tooth Fairy emerged from the forest, little fairies flew straight to Jack, fluttering around his head. Amused, Jack smiled to them before remembering who had arrived with them. He didn't have time to address the legendary Guardians though. As soon as he opened his mouth he found a larger version of the little fairies he'd come familiar with pushing her face uncomfortably close to his face. Or rather, his mouth.  
"Let me see, let me see. Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow", the Tooth Fairy exclaimed, gaining weird look from the puzzled winter spirit.  
"Ah, Jack Frost, nice to meet you. Tooth, fingers out of his mouth", Santa Claus, also known as North, ordered as he noticed Jacks troubled yelp.  
"Woah, anyone like to tell me what you're doing here?" Jack asked as soon as he had the full use of his mouth again, brushing off Tooth's embarrassed apology. The Sandman's face brightened and he started flashing sand pictures above his head. Jack crouched to watch, hiding his admiration for the colorful show.  
"Err, thanks, but that's not really helping", Jack said then as he found he couldn't connect the pictures.  
"I must have done something really bad to get you all together…" he mused aloud before a thought hit him.  
"Am I on the naughty list?" he asked, curiosity burning in his eyes. What? He finally got to meet the legendary Santa Claus face to face! Of course he had to ask that! North let out a friendly lough.  
"_On _naughty list? You hold the record", the man told him with a point. Jack grinned, silently pushing aside the small grief as he thought that someone actually saw him as a bad person, but it faded into confusion as North continued: "But, no matter, we overlook. Nov we are wiping clean the sleight."  
"How come?" he asked, and he truly was confused as well as surprised. Finally he lifted his staff to lean it against his shoulder.  
"Good question", Bunny quipped, before North took over again.  
"'How come'? I tell you how come, because now, you are a Guardian!" the large man exclaimed. Couple of elves trotted from behind him, starting a fanfare. Jack would've been delighted by those little creatures any other time, but at the moment…

Jack looked at the man in confusion and hurt. Was this a joke? After three hundred years spent guarding a stupid hole with no one acknowledging what he had done and _now _they wanted to make him a Guardian? They wanted to make _him _a Guardian? It had to be a cruel joke. But as he looked through the excited faces of the intruders, he realized they were serious. Sandy nodded encouragingly, Tooth watched with anticipation and Bunny rolled his eyes. Everyone seemed to be okay with the decision, but it only made it worse for Jack. North was opening some large book with letter 'G' on its cover. When the elves brought him some ridiculous shoes on a pillow, he lost it. He lifted his staff to gather some of his powers, before striking it to the snow covered ground freezing the elves playing their instruments. Unfortunately, his outburst didn't only stop the music, but also caused the ice covering the hole to shatter, even if it went unnoticed by the group gathered around it.  
"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack asked furiously as they looked at him in alarm. He didn't care if he'd scared them or made them angry. _He _was angry. After three hundred years! He had a job, and he'd taken care of it. He'd guarded Pitch as he'd been told to and now they wanted him to take on another job? Just what was going on?

North let out a booming laughter, to everyone's surprise, before letting it die as soon as it had started.  
"Of course you do", he stated then as it was the most obvious thing in the world. He waved for the elves to start playing again, but as soon as they started Jack yelled them to stop, upsetting one of the little fellas.  
"I am not a Guardian", he stated, frowning. Technically, he was a guardian… But not the kind they wanted him to become. This time it was Bunny who laughed.  
"That's exactly what I said", they gray furred rabbit said. Tooth fluttered over to Jack.  
"Jack, I don't think you know what it is that we-" she started, but Jack cut her off.  
"I know well enough. I don't have time nor interest for it", Jack said, turning round, clearly stating for the conversation to be over. North didn't have any of it though.  
"Enough for chit chat. Pitch is out there doing who knows what…" North said, clearly frustrated at Jack's refusal and given up on trying to force it on him so suddenly. That statement, of course, caught the young winter spirits attention.  
"Pitch? The Boogie man?" He asked, just to make sure.  
"Yes-", and again Jack cut the larger man off. Really? So that's how it was. He really wasn't good enough anymore, was he? Jack guessed he should be sad or disappointed, but instead, it was anger that overcame him.

"Oh, I see, so you come here, trying to bribe me off and since it didn't work, you insult me? You know, whatever, I don't care, just get out of here. Now!" Jack ended with a shout as his words didn't cause any movement on the intruders. He didn't think he deserved this. Yes, he'd been selfish at times, caused trouble, but he'd never done anything to seriously or intentionally to hurt anyone. He'd been mostly minding his own business, filling the task the Moon gave him and now these Guardians came, trying to get him leave his duty and then state how useless his job was, by hinting how Pitch had gotten free. It had only been few hours! And he'd fixed it!  
"Insult you? What, no. We came because you were chosen! By the Man in the Moon!" North said. Causing Jack to freeze on his tracks.  
"What?" he asked then quietly. The moon had… The moon chosen him as a Guardian? It was like a blow on his stomach. He couldn't breathe. But he _had_ taken care of his job! He'd given up so much to take care of his duty! He hadn't even complained, he hadn't blamed the moon for giving him such a restricting job, he hadn't blamed him for his blindness, he hadn't blamed him for his memory loss. He had done as he was asked! Was it because of last night? When Pitch had left the hole, however briefly. For one failure, the moon decided he wasn't good enough.  
"It's true, Jack. Last night, the Moon chose you", Tooth said softly, misunderstanding Jack's expression. Not that Jack really cared. He even ignored Bunny's comment. He felt betrayed and hurt.  
"You see you cannot say no. It is destiny", North put in, causing new wave of anger course through Jack. Destiny? Like he'd thought he had been given one, to guard Pitch? Like he'd thought it was his destiny to take over the Old Man Winter?

"Destiny..? Why wouldn't you tell me that yourself? That I wasn't good enough? All these years, I've done as you asked! I did as you told me to! Even when I found out about the uneven ground you left me in! Even when I found out about your… His… Everything! I've done everything you asked! So why…?" Jack cried out, his voice breaking at the end. Not caring if the Guardians heard and saw him. Emotions were storming inside him, making him want to yell and cry at the same time. Why did it try to take it all away from him now? Everything he had ever had, everything he had ever known… Over one brief mistake?  
"So this is his answer? After three hundred years? To spend eternity like you guys? Cooped up in some, some hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids? Like this wasn't enough!" Jack yelled, then, his burning fury replaced by colder anger, he added as an after though: "No offense to you guys." He couldn't bring himself to truly mean it. After all, these were the Moon's lackeys, and the Moon spoke to them. Maybe… Maybe Pitch's distrust towards the Moon and Guardians wasn't completely unfounded. Bunny didn't think so, though, as he ruffled his fur, insulted.  
"How, how is that not offending? You know, I think we just dodged a bullet! I mean, what would this clown know about bringing joy to children, anyway?" Bunny asked, stopping to scratch himself. The cold, cold anger lifted its head in Jack's chest again. Slipping a fake smile on his lips he asked: "Uhh, have you ever heard of snow day? Kids like what I do." He had heard them laugh and play in the snow. He's heard their joy and seen the traces of their games in the moonlight. They liked what he did, Jack told himself.  
"But none of them believe in you, do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. Nobody ever sees you", Bunny said. Jack let his gaze stop, his smile turning into a hollow one. Oh yeah, he thought he'd let go of that hope long time ago, but as Bunny brought it up, it throbbed in his chest as if it had always been there.  
"Bunny, enough", Tooth stated, looking worriedly at Jack. Jack glanced at Bunny.  
"No, the kangaroo is right", Jack said then, replacing his smile again. He had to let his anger out somewhere, and these guys… What had they done for Jack other than brush him aside and then come to his place and insult and hurt him?  
"The, the what? What did you call me? I am _not_ a kangaroo, mate", Bunny corrected, taking couple of steps towards the winter spirit. Only then, did he notice the unnaturally dark hole on the ground, behind Jack. Momentarily forgetting all about the kangaroo insult, he hopped past Jack.  
"What is this? This is _not _one of my holes", he said then, gazing down into the shadows. Alarmed, Jack leaped to move in front of the hole, but before he could, a Nightmare shot out. Black sand only half formed into a horse and its neck, it probably would've bitten Bunny's nose clear off, if Jack hadn't been fast enough to freeze it.  
"Pitch!" Jack barked furiously. He heard a silent growl from the hole, but the shadows settled again as Jack willed a thin ice cover web over the hole. Bunny was looking at him incredulously.  
"That was… That was… Did you just see that! Did you hear him? It's Pitch down there! He's protecting him!" Bunny yelled, hopping back to North and others.  
"Calm down Bunny, let's not run into any assumptions", Tooth told him, but they all were looking warily at glaring Jack, clearly suspicious and waiting for explanation.

"Yes, it is Pitch down there", Jack admitted. Bunny gripped his boomerangs while Tooth covered her mouth in shock. Sandy just looked alarmed and started to frantically form pictures from his sand. North just stared, expecting there to be more. And he was right, as Jack continued.  
"I am guarding him", he stated coldly and couldn't help but add: "Not that I owe you an explanation." He watched as North and Tooth quickly connected the dots. And there it was, relief washed over him, as he realized that they hadn't, after all, known about the duty the moon assigned him with. They hadn't burst into his domain with insults. Right as the relief settled in, though, he forcibly pushed it away. They hadn't even bothered to ask, to find out about him over these three hundred years, they only got curious when Jack appeared as a threat or as an asset. They didn't care. There was a silence as his words sunk in.  
"So… For three hundred years you have… And then we just… And you've been… Oh Jack, we didn't know", Tooth stuttered and Jack turned his gaze, not wanting to see the pitying face.  
"What? What are you talking about? He's clearly working with Pitch!" Bunny shouted, but frowned as Sandy shook his head, looking sadly at Jack.  
"No, Bunny. Do you not hear what he's been telling us all the time? He has been here, guarding Pitch for three hundred years, ever since he was born, da? That is why he disappeared for some time periods", North explained, and Jack hated the understanding tone in his voice.  
"So now you get it. Now you know all about my life, yippee. Now you know that Pitch isn't causing any trouble, I'll make sure of it. If you would just leave me to it now", Jack said, letting the anger he felt show clearly in his voice for once. He didn't care about appearances anymore. He still felt betrayed and under the pitying and empathizing gazes, he felt more alone than ever before.  
"But Jack…" Tooth started, but one look from Jack made her back off. The Guardians left in silence.

**A/N**

What, only three days and I already post a new chap? ...yeah, I was bored... among other things.

...like two super long review that I just HAVE to bring up here, cuz omigosh I loved them, especially the second one. :'D Yeah, about that, thank you Kayla, you really made me want to write out a scene like you described in your review, but unfortunately it wasn't in my mind when I started writing this. : D Something little bit similar, maybe, yes, but I'm not going to spoil it any further.

Yes, and about few other things that it seems I have forgotten to mention that came up in reviews. Yes, this story will pretty much follow through the events in the movie, and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm running through them with sloppy writing, it's because I am. I think it's boring to write out something that everyone already knows even if it is with my own little twist. I've done it as well as I could though, and I would appreciate it if you consider how much time it took, as I had to watch some of the movie scenes over and OVER again to get them right. But as I said, there are my own little twists and added scenes/trips/stuff.

You probably already noticed how I changed the movie timeline as well. Pitch first appeared at the North Pole a little before Christmas in this fic, while in the movie it was little before Easter. There will be more changes in the timeline as well. I try to write it out clearly and easy to follow.

And _ugh, _the Guardians are a pain to write about, more so in the future chapters when I can't use the movie lines as a guide... I hope I get them somewhat right.

What else... Ah, Jack, poor poor Jack. Little bit angst here and more in the future. I edited Jack's lines and thoughts a bit, so tell me if they are a mess/there are a lot of sentences/words repeated or anything like that.

Ah, and something else that has come up in few reviews, Jack's blindness. Yes, I am aware of other fics that include blind Jack etc. etc. And I admit that a blind Jack was the base on what I started to write a story on. BUT this isn't about Guardians and Pitch comforting blind and hurt Jack, as you may be able to tell by now. Yes, there will be that too, but Jack's blindness is deeply connected on the plot. It will become clearer in few chapters, though there have already been a couple of pointers. (well, they might not be that clear, hard to say since I actually know my thoughts behind them and stuff...). But yes, more about that in the future.

...And I only now realized that this chapter was indeed shorter than the last ones, except chapter three. Wow.  
Anyway, I mentioned about needing your OCs in the future, didn't I? Well, there are still quite a few chapters before I have any need for them, but keep it in your minds, eh?

If I forgot to mention something here, or if something confuses you please don't hesitate to ask.

Also, thank you for your lovely reviews! (yeah, my brother most likely thinks I'm on drugs or something because of my squeals and sudden energy bursts that I get after getting/reading even one new review...) Thanks for the follows and favorites as well! (almost 50 follows O.O THANK YOU!)

Ending this long A/N here... Byeeeeeehh~


	6. Lost and Found

CHAPTER 6 LOST AND FOUND

Until two weeks before Easter, Jack pushed everything from his mind aside from Pitch. He didn't take his monthly leaves from the hole, he didn't try to track down Jokul Frosti, he didn't try to spread his winter fun. He focused solely on Pitch. If something had set the Guardians on edge, Jack had decided, he should take it seriously. Even if he felt no need to help the Guardians, quite the opposite actually, mostly because of what he had heard of the Moon from them. But still, Jack couldn't abandon his duties. He had made a deal, and he intended to keep it. Even if it hurt. Maybe he still held hope, that he would be acknowledged if he just kept doing his jobs. Maybe he still hoped that everything would return as it had been with Pitch. Because still, even after so many years, Jack still cared about Pitch. Pitch was his family and Jack had nothing else. Maybe he had a weird way of showing it, but he actually tried to protect Pitch, as he tried to protect the children and the Guardians. Maybe he just had a hero complex, but with all the trouble he had caused, like ruining the Easter… Jack felt like he owed them. He did try to push his feelings aside. He didn't talk to Pitch, nor address him in anyway. Pitch didn't seem to care anyway. He usually spent his time cooped up in his hole, every once in a while coming out to walk around under Jack's vigilant eyes. Or at day time, his ears. And so the Christmas passed without incidents, so did the Valentine's day and Jack hoped it would keep going like that over Easter too. But, two weeks before Easter, the problems he had pushed aside started catching up.

It was as any night had been for the last couple of months. Quiet and cold. Jack was preparing one of the last real snow days for that winter. He'd just sent one wind away with some snow and couple of frost animals to spread frost and ice. He was preparing another one, special one, for Burgess, when he could feel the winter tugging under his control. Immediately, he was reminded of the last time he'd felt something like that, when the winter had attacked him. Not wanting to believe it happening here too, he tried to push it away with a burst of his own magic. He didn't even notice Pitch appearing from his hole, curious of the outburst of Jack's powers. The hostile winter magic retreated and Jack was ready to breath out in relief when it came back, twisting in his snow and making his frost birds go crazy. Jack gasped as he felt something, someone controlling the winter. He hadn't felt this… presence last time. It frightened him. It was something older and rougher, something crueler. More clearly than ever, he felt the crack in the winter, the gaping gap between the Jack's side and the _other _side. It felt like he himself was being split in two.

Panicking, Jack pulled more power from the well of his magic inside him, leading it up his staff, not noticing how Pitch had to back away as a blast of ice and snow exploded from him, covering the ground around him in ice. Golden eyes watched worriedly as the just formed ice started shattering and reforming roughly. A cry of pain followed as the sharp ice pushed through the skin of Jack's feet. Forcing out another blast, he evened the surface, but it only lasted for seconds. His head was throbbing, making it hard to focus. He scrunched his eyes closed as he focused on the wind circling him wildly. It wasn't _his _wind. His wind was gone, split into small gusts by this new wind that started blowing snow around him, creating a small whirlwind. Jack felt the unfamiliar cold creeping in. His fingers felt numb. His head felt like it was splitting. He didn't know when he started screaming, he just noticed that his throat felt raw. He felt sharp pain on his cheek, followed by cuts on his legs and hands, everywhere that wasn't covered by clothes, as Jack had made sure to reinforce them with a layer of frost as soon as the wind started to blow. _Concentrate_, the winter spirit told himself, managing to snap his mouth shut, stopping the pained scream. He tried to feel it, the winter around him. The noise the wind and ice created filled his ears. He opened his eyes into slits as he pulled on his powers, harder than he ever had, but through the pain, he just couldn't bring it up. It was like they were held in a cage, and his arm was only little too short to be able to grab it through the bars. He yelled in frustration and then he saw it. A figure formed of ice and snow that whirled around him. An old man with long hair and robe. Jack's eyes widened as he watched it step closer, the form getting sharper, he could see it smirk and he _felt _it. An ice cold breath that brushed against his cheeks, so cold it burned. Finally, given new strength by the uncontrollable fear he felt, he _pulled. _The winter exploded around them.

For few seconds, Jack felt like he was in a dream, just floating weightlessly… Then he flew through the air until he smashed hard against a tree. For few minutes he saw only white, but then his vision, if somewhat lacking, returned with his other senses, even if they felt dulled. Like he was under some heavy blanket. The ground around the hole, along with the trees surrounding it, was frozen white. The presence was gone, too. Jack groaned and tried to pull himself to sit, but as he moved, the world came crashing down. The ice shattered from the trees and the ground, and all Jack could feel was pain. It was like his body was on burning, the kind of burn you get after holding your fingers in too cold water for too long. Except this was worse, and it was all over Jack's body. For the following few minutes, he could only close his eyes and hope it would go away. After a while, the pain dulled, but his body was still aching everywhere and his cheek was still burning. His vision was foggy when he opened his eyes, but he saw the dark figure crouching in front of him accompanied by the sound of crunching snow. Again, Jack tried to push himself up, but it only caused a pained whine to escape his lips. His whole body screamed in pain as he moved. He felt a hand on the side of his face, on the cheek that was still burning. The hand, surprisingly, calmed the burning and Jack groaned as it pulled away. The figure in front of him rose on his feet and started to walk away. Jack started panicking again.

"Pitch…!" he forced the name from his sore throat. The figure stopped, clearly hesitating. "Please…" Jack whispered. He was afraid. He didn't want to be left alone. He felt weak, vulnerable. Jack knew this was his last change of stopping Pitch. He was too weak, Pitch would be able to leave the hole, and by the time Jack would be able to track him down, it would be too late. He knew it, but frankly, he didn't really care about that. What he did care about, was that it was Pitch. It was the person, spirit, that he'd spent three hundred years with and who was about to leave him there when he most needed him. The figure turned back to Jack and Jack felt like crying from relief. But then the figure dissolved into shadows behind him.  
"Pitch!" Jack shrieked, causing him to start coughing. He blinked furiously for few times, not being able to accept it, but in the end, he had to. He closed his eyes then, feeling hurt in more ways than one.

-O-

Jack couldn't say how long he slept, but even after he woke up, it took him two days to be able to stand up. Three days and he could walk around again, but he only walked to the tree he'd come to address as his. There, he slid back to the ground, keeping his eyes closed. He curled up and fought against the tears of pain the movement caused. He looked at his hands, still covered in wounds. They should have closed already, but instead, they had turned blue on the edges. It was worrisome, since even Jack could see the blue shade in them. Same with the wounds on his feet and legs. And he had felt some on his face too, along with the hardened spot on his left cheek that was still tingling with pain. The young winter spirit spent a week like that. Just sitting there, not sleeping, but not completely awake either. What could he do? He had failed. He'd let Pitch free and he'd lost to the winter. Jack hadn't even touched his staff after the incident. Letting it lie back at the tree he'd been smashed against, too scared of his powers. He felt lost. And scared. He sat in the shadows, shying away from the moonlight. He felt humiliated. Three hundred years and just like that, it was over in few minutes. Three hundred years and Pitch had just left him there. So Jack just sat there, not moving nor thinking. Just… sitting.

-O-

It had been over a week and no sign of snow, or of winter at all. That was by no means normal, Bunny knew. And he was worried. Not that he'd ever, and he means _ever, _admit it. Maybe a soft spot had formed on his chest after learning about the young winter spirit. Maybe he had always been curious about Jack Frost. And maybe he actually was worried about just what had happened to make the spirit abandon his duties like that. Well, yes, few months back he would've just taken it as a sign that he was right about the spirit being selfish and irresponsible, but after learning about his activities for three hundred years, Bunny had been proved otherwise. Honestly, he hadn't really known what to think of the revelation. He had wanted to think of it as a lie, an evil plot of some sorts, but when he'd actually _looked _at the younger spirit... All the frustration, anger, sadness and above all, hurt over the betrayal. Bunny had felt guilty. Guilty for not paying any attention on the spirit earlier, guilty for his outbursts. But the blame didn't entirely lie with him. So he didn't stop to dwell on it. He could fix this. Bunny knew he wouldn't be able to simply change his view on the spirit because of one big revelation though, but he would be lying if he said it didn't affect his opinion of the youth. And while he might be stubborn and wary, he was by no means stupid. The boy wouldn't abandon his job lightly. And it all resulted into Bunny being worried. So worried actually, that after speaking about it with North, he had decided to go check on the young spirit. Even as the said spirit had made it clear that their visits weren't welcome.

He was not happy to have ice raining on him as soon as he opened the ground to the place he knew the entrance to Pitch's lair was located. But his anger was soon wiped off as he looked around and found the place covered in shattered ice. Oddly, there was also a worn bed over the hole. He was quite sure it hadn't been there the last time they had visited. Shrugging it off, he started warily looking around again. Then, he saw the crooked stick lying among the ice, and his heart skipped a beat. He hopped over to the staff, lifting it from the flakes of ice. His nose twitching, he looked around for the white hair and blue hoodie. And he found them. With the staff in his paw he sped over to the boy, curled against a tree. Bunny crouched in front of the boy, frowning as he saw the frosted cuts and burn on the youth's face.

"Frost! Oi, wake up!" Bunny yelled, stretching his arm to shake the boy's frost covered shoulder. He frowned again as he gained no answer.  
"Jack!" he tried again, this time, resulting the boy blink slowly before rising his blue eyes.  
"Pitch…?" the boy questioned then, and he'd be damned, if Bunny's heart didn't twist painfully at the hopeful tone in the boy's raw voice.  
"No mate. It's me", Bunny corrected him and watched as recognition crossed over his face. But something was wrong here. Even after blinking, the boy's eyes didn't focus on him. It was still day time, so it couldn't be because of it being too dark to see.  
"Bunny", Jack stated and Bunny nodded. Jack frowned then before asking: "What are you doing here?"  
"Came looking for ya, mate. We haven't heard of you for a week", Bunny explained. He saw annoyance flash over the boy's face, but it was soon replaced by confusion and then submitting. Neither of them spoke for a moment.  
"Pitch escaped", Jack stated, his voice wiped from any emotion, but Bunny could see the hesitance and hurt under the impassive front.  
"I figured. I'm not here to scold you. Come on, we need to get you fixed, then you can tell us what happened", Bunny suggested and Jack didn't fight as he was helped up and led to Bunny's hole on the ground that Bunny had left open.

-O-

Awkward was not enough to describe how Jack felt after he'd been left to clean up and given new baggy clothes, until the yetis had his own clothes cleaned of the spots of dried blood, however small they were. But he didn't deny that warm water had felt good on his permanently cold skin. Against the general belief, Jack liked warmth every now and then. Well, it was warm for him, most humans (and spirits alike) would've probably still described the temperature to be cool or chilly. He liked to bathe in sunlight on winter days, as summers tended to be a bit too warm for him. And as mentioned, he liked warm showers and to sleep under warm blankets, even if it was a rare occurrence. Just not for too long, he still fancied cold in general. Still, the pleasant feeling the warm shower had left, didn't compensate how he had to present himself to the Guardians in North's clothes.  
"Is it just me, or has his wounds gotten better?" Jack heard Bunny ask when he finally settled to sit on a corner of some table. He didn't dare to move too much, as it was still day time. Not that moonlight outside would've helped him anyway. So many failed attempts to bust in here, and now he'd rather be anywhere else. Yes, the size of the place made an impression on him, as did all the noises of different toys, elves and yeti hurrying around the place. But he hadn't ever exactly planned on letting anyone notice him there… Okay fine, maybe he had planned on freezing things and stuff, but not to be confronted by all four Guardians.

"Da, they aren't frosted over and seem to be healing nicely", North answered soon. Jack became overly conscious of his lack of sight while he was in wide open for curious eyes. He ran his hand over his arms while casting his eyes down. Indeed, he could feel the edges of the wounds having softened and were closing. He lifted his hand to his frost bitten cheek. It too, felt healthier, even if it still tingled under his touch. There was a silence for a moment then and Jack could hear them move around awkwardly. He kept his head down and played with his fingers as he didn't have his staff to keep them busy. He still couldn't bring himself to touch it in fear of losing control of it again. Or rather, being overpowered by it. The wounds and aching hadn't hurt nearly as bad as the thought that he had _lost._ Winter was supposed to be his thing. He _was_ winter. Had been for as long as he could remember. Losing it… Well, it didn't feel nice. So rather than to experience it again, he'd push it away. He was tired of it. If there already was a winter spirit taking care of it, why had he been brought in? He wasn't needed. He never was, not by winter, Moon… Nor Pitch. He was useless. And he was sick of trying. He just wanted to forget it all and fade away, as he'd heard spirits did when they weren't needed and forgotten. It wasn't like anyone would miss him. No children to grieve the loss of snow days, no spirits looking back at the mischievous pranks, no Moon expecting him to finish his duty. Nothing. And he wondered if there even had ever really been anything.

"So, would you tell us what happened, Jack? How did Pitch escape? Did he do this to you?" feminine voice asked suddenly, too close for Jack's liking. He jumped as he was pulled from his thoughts. Instinctively, he glanced up, but quickly returned to face the floor. Pondering over how much to tell them, he didn't notice his hands starting to nip at the sleeves of his shirt. He only realized when he heard the heavy footsteps of the tall rabbit. Then he felt his staff brushing against his knee, frosting immediately over their contact. Jack jerked back violently, making Bunny jump backwards and the staff clatter on the floor. There was a silence apart from Jacks panting. Embarrassed, he relaxed again, as much as the situation allowed him, but made no movement to pick up his staff. He didn't need it anymore, after all. No one said anything, nor tried to approach him or the staff. Jack could almost feel their curious gazes on him. He swallowed hard.  
"I… I didn't notice him coming out, since I was preoccupied with… Something else. He slipped by me", Jack told them.  
"Yeah, right. He slipped by you after you've been so dutifully keeping him in check for three hundred years. No, Frost. What about your wounds? You look like you'd gotten run over by a hedgehog", Bunny's sarcastic voice sounded from little right of him.  
"No", Jack answered, little too quickly. He coughed before clarifying: "Pitch didn't do this to me. It wasn't…" His voice trailed off. He didn't want to tell them about his and Pitch's relationship. How it had been. How much it meant to him. The betrayal was still too raw on his mind. Though, he mused, there might have been nothing to betray, to begin with. He heard the thumping of a large feet against the floor and assumed it meant Bunny was expecting him to continue. Hesitantly, he did.

"It wasn't always like this. I could leave the hole and Pitch for days and he hadn't been able to leave, but I guess he's gotten stronger lately… I let my guard down, I got bored. And he took advantage of it", Jack told them, wondering how different he sounded. He hated how he made Pitch sound like a bad guy, but it was what they expected, he knew that. But he also knew Pitch, he knew a side of the Nightmare King that the others didn't. Or he thought he did. So while he felt the need to explain himself, explain Pitch, he treasured the memory too much to share it with others. Even if it might have been fake, even if nothing might have never existed between them. Even as he tried, he couldn't stop clinging into those memories. He felt familiar burning behind his eyes and forced the thoughts from his head. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to remember. There was a silence again.  
"Jack, walk with me", North said then, his voice demanding. So Jack left his safe spot on the table and followed the large man closely as he led them into some quiet room, bolting the door closed behind them.

Jack stayed by the door, even as the large man went through his papers, clearly looking for something.  
"The offer is still standing, Jack. Manny says you are a Guardian and I think he is right. Look" North said. Jack heard the man come closer and felt the air shift as he tried to hand something to the youth. In loss of what to do as he couldn't really see what was offered, he settled on staring where he assumed the hand to be. North growled in frustration and pushed that something on Jack's chest. Alarmed, Jack took it in his hands. After letting his hands wonder over it, he came into conclusion of it being some sort of hollow, somewhat round, figure.  
"This is how you know me, no? Big and scary… Intimidating, but if you dig a little…" North said. The air shifted again and Jack assumed he had just waved his hand. Puzzled, Jack just backed little further against the door. A sigh sounded from the man standing in front of him and the figure was snatched from his hands. A pop sounded and a new, smaller, figure was handed to him.  
"Umm…" Jack turned the figure in his hands, not sure what was expected of him. Again, a sigh was heard.  
"Jolly! I am jolly. Now, open it again", North advised and Jack tried his luck, twisting the figure in his hands. To his surprise, it popped open. He took the even smaller figure in his hands.  
"I am also mysterious", North's voice explained, and Jack took the liberty of popping the next figure open.  
"And fearless…" Jack felt like rubbing his forehead, but continued popping the figures open.  
"And caring!" then North's voice softened as Jack popped open the last one. "And in my center…" Jack dropped the small figure on his hand.  
"…there is a small wooden baby", Jack stated in a wild guess, starting to get tired of this game.  
"Yes, and…" North clearly expected him to figure something out, but when he didn't say anything North kept going: "I have big eyes! Very big." And he gripped Jack's shoulders, making him stiffen. "Because they are full of wonder. That is my center. That is what I was born with, eyes that see wonder everywhere. Eyes that see the magic in the air. This is what I do, put wonder in the world. And what I protect in children. That is what makes me a Guardian", the man finished, stomping away from Jack and through the door. Jack heard whirring of toys and let himself relax a bit, still holding the wooden baby figure in his hands. North pushed past him through the door.  
"And yours… It must be something very special. I know it is. So what is it? What is your center, Jack?" North asked as Jack silently followed him through the door. Blinking, Jack thought over what he'd heard. Center? He guessed it could be uselessness, maybe being a nuisance. But he didn't dare to say it aloud, so he just answered: "I don't know." No words followed, but soon, he felt North's large hands push his fingers around the wooden baby on his hand. Somehow, he felt warmer by the gesture. Just then, he could hear hurried bouncing footsteps approaching and soon enough, Bunny's voice sounded from his right.  
"We have a problem mate, trouble at the Tooth Palace", Bunny said. Everything started to move again.

-O-

How Jack ended up in the sleigh, was a mystery. Even if the sleigh was awesome, flying one. His guessed North pulling him behind him all the way to the sleigh had something to do with it. And his lack of struggling, since even as selfish as it was, Jack didn't want to be left behind again. Even if it meant sitting next to very ill sounding Bunny and his staff. He'd be lying, if the cold rush of the wind didn't cheer him up a bit, but it faded as soon as they flew through the portal and Jack could hear the alarmed twittering of countless Tooth's little helpers and the swishing of sand. He could _feel_ the Nightmare horses around them. Now in high alert, he rose to his feet. It was his fault. He was supposed to have kept Pitch in check. And now he could hear the consequences. Filled with guilt, he didn't even hesitate to grab his staff, when he heard a vivid sound of another little Tooth from above them. It was too loud for him to ignore, so he leaped up and trusted the rushing wind to time him right as he stretched his hand. His fingers curled around something soft and he pulled it to his chest just before something crashed into him. Hard. It sent him into spin towards the ground, but fortunately, the wind pushed him back up, and then he felt his back hit the seats of the sleigh again. He was sure he'd have couple of new bruises by the morning, but he didn't really care, as he opened his palm to let the little bird-like creature breathe freely.  
"Hey there, Baby Tooth. You alright?" he asked as he felt the thing flutter up. A cheery twittering answered him, and he couldn't help but smile. Maybe he had done something useful for once in his life.

When they landed at the Tooth Palace, Jack felt him immediately. Even if he didn't come out, Jack knew he was there. And Jack couldn't take it. He almost panicked. Almost. Still, it was hard to listen them talk about belief and Pitch's words to Jack… By that time, Jack had already isolated himself from the outside influence. He heard them talk, and he took part in it, but he didn't really access what he was doing. He would've described it as going on autopilot. He was aware how he held his staff, how Pitch escaped on the back of one of his Nightmares and how he followed the Guardians to the fountain, but he didn't actually realize what was happening. Not until he heard Tooth mention his teeth. His memories.

"My memories before I became a spirit?" Jack echoed when he pushed himself back to focus. So he really had had a life before all this? He'd figured as much from what he and Pitch had talked, and then from what the Grim Reaper told him… but he'd never really _asked_. He had been too afraid, he guessed. But now… If he could find out who he had been, maybe he could figure out why he was still here. Who he was supposed to be now. Suddenly, Jack didn't feel as lost as he had just seconds before. He had something to do, something to focus on. Because he might have been _someone, _even if he wasn't anyone anymore.

**A/N**

A week since the last update, woah. O.O

Ugh, yeah. I know I could have done so much more with the whole Tooth Palace scene, but... I got lazy? Neh, I just think it all fit better into the story this way.  
Anyway, some of you might have spotted how the worn bed just popped up over Pitch's hole. Why? I have no idea, I just felt like I should add it. It can remain as one of the mysteries of this story.

Then I feel like I should explain Jack's depression/doubts. Or maybe not. Well, I bet you've all been depressed at some point, and you might have found yourself doubting your earlier thoughts/observations of other people/their feelings/your feelings and stuff. With Jack, it kinda goes into extreme, (maybe?) cuz I wanted to bring it out how huge this thing was for Jack. Though, I guess it would be clear for any of you if you've read the previous chapters...

And now I feel like I've been lying to you somehow. Yes, you all have to say goodbye to the hole and Guard Jack and Prisoner Pitch, for a while. Or a little longer than a while... It's just... If I am going to follow the movie as I already said I would, this had to happen. And the plot demands it. Pitch will appear in every chapter though, at least I think he does...? Yeah, anyhow, moving on.

Jack's blindness, yes, you might have realized by now, you're gonna have to wait for the Guardians to find out for a little while longer. : D Or maybe a little longer while longer. Heh, sorry. But it's worth waiting, right? ...maybe?

Haa, sixth chapter... Maybe I should warn you now, that I have five more chapters that I will post before holding a break. Why? I haven't finished writing the second part yet, and I don't want to post half-way-done chapters, that I'm most likely going to pretty much rewrite, here. So chapter eleven, is going to be the end of the first part, then, depending on how much I've managed to write, I'll be posting the second part here, under the same title, as a chapter twelve, thirteen, fourteen... and so on. (And that's because I can't make up a new title for it and I would hate to "end" the first part as it ends.) So yeah, concider yourselves warned.

I don't think there's anything more worth mentioning? I don't even know... I'm really tired for some reason, and somewhat depressed so I can't think of anything at the moment at least, feel free to ask if I should clarify something.

And once again, thanks for reviews/follows/favorites! You guys are awesome~

And again, I'm gonna mention here, that if you have any myth based OCs and wouldn't mind "borrowing" them for a brief scene, I'm gonna need your help soon. Sometime. Later. Because, really, making up multiple characters takes time and work and... stuff. So yeah, there, I'm done. I wanna go to sleep now... I probably won't though, too much stuff to do... O.O

Next: collecting some teeth! ...among other things.


	7. Fun Before the Storm

CHAPTER 7 FUN BEFORE THE STORM

Jack felt like it had been years since he'd had as much fun as he was having now. It wasn't just momentarily laughs, but a competition that took hours. Race from roof to roof in search for children, who had lost their tooth. While he pouted when Bunny stole one from under his nose, he mentally cheered when he managed the freeze Bunny's feet before snatching the tooth. It was the kind of friendly competition that Jack hadn't had in years. It was refreshing. Maybe it was just what Jack needed. For those few hours he forgot all about Pitch and felt like himself. He didn't even really mind how he had lost to Bunny with the amount of tooth he had collected. Well, not that much anyway. The gray hound and alarm clock thing might have just been because it was fun or because he might have felt a bit bitter, who knows. And oh, how he truly wished he had camera as he watched his new… friends (he still wasn't sure what to call them) dream of carrots, teeth and sweets. He was still in joyful mood as he followed the Nightmare. It was just a game, nothing but a race. Well, it was until Pitch appeared in front of him after he'd frozen the creature. And he was forced to return to the surface.

"Frost?" Jack heard the too familiar voice call from behind him. He stiffened and whirled around, raising his staff in defense. Suddenly all traces of the fun time he'd had disappeared. He was scared. So scared he was sure Pitch felt it loud and clear. But instead of mocking him, he said: "For a neutral party, you spend awfully lot of time with those weirdoes." The golden eyes narrowed. Jack distantly remembered Pitch saying something about neutral party at the Tooth Palace, but the memory was foggy, since Jack had pretty much closed himself off from the world back then. Pitch vanished into shadows just to appear again little farther from Jack. "This isn't your fight Jack", Pitch reminded and momentarily, Jack thought he heard frustration in his voice too.

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth", Jack accused, gathering himself as he tried to push down his confusion and hurt. In their place, anger took over.

"So that's what this is about? You're after your human memories?" Pitch asked like it was hard to believe. "I do believe you would have something more urgent to do, don't you?" Anger flared up again in Jack's chest, now that he'd locked away everything else.

"Yeah, you should know. You just left me there. You watched him do what he did and just left", Jack said, his voice stoic. He had to concentrate on not letting his voice crack. Pitch growled in frustration, but before he could say anything, Jack saw a golden aura close behind Pitch. Pitch noticed it too and jumped away from the Sandman. Then he let out a nervous laugh and said: "Now this is who I was looking for." And the moment was over.

Sandy formed two golden whips from the dream sand and Jack watched, awestruck, as Pitch was left to dodge the whips. It soon turned into worry, as Pitch made a weapon of his own. A huge scythe made of black sand. It was the first time that Jack really noticed Pitch to have an aura too. His aura, though, wasn't any bright color that Jack loved to watch. It was black. No wonder he had never made it out from the shadows. The fight didn't last long though, as Sandy smashed Pitch down to the street. Even as Jack was kind of disappointed at Pitch's awful performance, he couldn't help but cast a look of respect at the little golden man. And even if he tried to ignore it, he was glad he knew that something like that wouldn't hurt Pitch as he was now.

Of course being surrounded by multiple Nightmares washed away most of his the worry over Pitch's wellbeing. Jack had never before felt so out of place. Pitch's nightmares surrounding him. Yes, he remembered all the times they had broken his frost animals, but Pitch had never, ever, showed any sort of hostility towards him. Suddenly he realized that this was the moment he had to make up his mind. He could still back off. He could stay as a "neutral party" and fly off to his search. Or he could stay and he'd have to choose his side. He couldn't deny the pull he felt towards Pitch, maybe this was the last chance he would get to make things right again. To make things as they had been. But his wistful thinking was soon overcome by the feeling of betrayal and soon after the facts settled in. It was already too late, and it had been for some time now. As long as the Guardians wanted him to join them and as long as his life was endangered by the Old Man Winter, there was no chance of things getting back to how they used to be. And with all the unsolved feelings between them, Jack wasn't sure they could go back, even without the Guardians or Jokul Frosti, either.

Jack glanced at Sandy and seeing the little man's wary and determined look, he made his choice. In the little time Jack had spent with the Guardians, Sandy had never shown him anything but friendship. He would gladly watch Sandman's back when he needed it for that. After all, encounters with spirits that were ready to get to know him were few. Very few. And he would show his gratitude any way he could. Even if he had to push aside his dearest memories and feelings. With new determination, he watched Pitch ride to them, that bitter look in his eyes again, before the Boogieman lived up to his name and sent the Nightmares against them with a "boo".

-O-

Jack was almost too happy to see the rest of the Guardians arrive with the sleigh, even if they were still asleep. He saw Sandy gathering his sand under his feet, so he didn't push away when the Sandman took a hold of his staff and lifted him up to the sky with him. Once they were high enough, Jack was spun and given a boost to take flight. It was kind of creepy, how Jack felt his senses go into overdrive. The Nightmares that had previously shot by like bullets, were now slower, easier targets. Not too easy, though, as Jack noticed when he dropped to dodge two Nightmares to have third one hit his hand with a force that made him let go of his staff. Jack was close to panicking when he started falling and even more so, when his vision flickered to black, even if there was plenty of moonlight. He waved his hands around him, hoping to reach his staff, so he could catch the wind again. His hands brushed against the wood and the next second his fingers were wrapped around it. His vision came slowly back again, just in time so he could land on the wing of the sleigh with his feet first. Now that he was standing on somewhat steady platform, he did panic for few brief seconds, what happened to his eyes? The Moon was still shining high and bright and he'd never lost his vision even though he'd let go of his staff. Then his vision had cleared enough for him to see Bunny standing in front of him.

"You might want to duck", the rabbit warned him at the same time as the wind cried its warnings. Jack decided to do as he was told just before a boomerang swished back to Bunny's paws above his head. He tried not to think how his head had been just on the boomerang's route.

Jack lifted his gaze to look around them again, when the wind decided to push him off the sleigh. Up, up in the air. Jack let out a yelp, but after hearing the alarmed whispers of the wind, he focused on his surroundings and let the wind push him faster. Only then did he notice what the wind was warning him about, the golden cloud surrounded by mass of black sand. He yelled in horror as he saw Pitch preparing to shoot a spear of black sand at Sandy. He prepared to draw his powers again… And he felt something shatter inside him, like a shell. At the same time as Pitch released his spear, the wind stopped pushing him and for a moment, he was only held by the momentum. In that brief moment, he also realized that it wasn't Pitch whom the wind had tried to warn him about. Then another wind pushed back against his wind, creating a wave of cold air that shoved him up towards the golden sand cloud. But he didn't realize any of that at the moment. He was too busy trying to gasp for air as he felt his anger and fear unleash something inside him. His powers started pulsing off of him, each wave more powerful than the first. But something was pushing against his powers again. It didn't take him long to recognize the older winter spirit's presence. He wasn't sure if it was anger or panic anymore as his powers rushed through his arms and staff. He didn't notice his ice hitting the spear Pitch had shot, freezing it before it exploded into darkened snow. He didn't notice Sandy whirling around and see the spear exploding before turning his eyes on the almost glowing young winter spirit. He didn't notice how Pitch turned to look at him and something beside him with wide eyes. He didn't notice the rest of the Guardians cease their attacks to stare at him with surprised and worried expressions. What he did notice, was the freezing cold that came with the presence of the older winter spirit as he formed beside him, glowing bright blue.

Jack couldn't stop his powers from pulsing through him. It burned in his arms and made him feel strained. He felt the old winter spirit grab his staff and a horrible, burning cold spread through the staff, through him. He screamed as his staff was slowly turned into icicle. He lost the focus on restraining his wildly struggling powers and it all left him in one last wave, speeding through his staff. It was silent for a moment as his frozen staff glowed, the winter magic unable to break through the wall of unfamiliar ice around it as the figure beside him kept reinforcing it. Distantly he heard a shuttering breath escape the old man's lips, before the presence disappeared from beside him, as the man sped off with the wind. For a fragment of a second, Jack was confused of the man's fast retreat, but then the ice shattered from his staff. A whirlwind of snow and ice escaped from it, spreading all around him. Freezing Nightmares as it went, Jack suddenly came aware of the Guardians and Pitch.

"No!" He yelled as he realized that they wouldn't be able to get out of the way. Not even the old man made it with the speed of the wind on his side. Jack felt the resisting winter fade as his winter magic reached the man. That, in fact, was the last thing Jack felt before he fell unconscious.

-O-

"Don't touch him!" someone yelled out. A growl followed and Jack felt something brush against his hoodie.

"You're telling me not to touch him? Had I not caught him he'd be smashed against the ground like a pancake", another voice answered back with a scoff. Jack would've liked to frown, but he couldn't remember how to do that. He knew that voice.

"Enough! Pitch, step back from him, you too Bunny", a rougher voice barked out.

"What? North? You can't actually-!" a voice that had spoken first argued, but was cut off by a female voice calling out: "Oh guys, look! I think he is waking up!" Jack had finally found his eyelids and struggled to open them.

"Pitch?" he asked, before his mind caught up. His eyes shot open as he remembered what was going on. When he couldn't make out anything from the darkness, everything left his mind again as he panicked. He could hear people around him, breathing, shifting. Too close. Too close. It was too cold. He fumbled his hands through the snow, looking for his staff. When his hands reached nothing, his breathing got harder. Air escaped him with gasps. Someone called his name, but he couldn't focus. He needed to get away. He needed to get his staff… Hands gripped his shoulders and he flinched, before he heard familiar voice calling him. Then something wooden was placed in his hand and he relaxed as frost spread over his staff. Slowly, his breathing evened again. Only then did he take a note of his aching body.

"Jack", he heard Pitch breathe out and felt the breath hit his face. It was warm. Without any conscious thought, his free hand sneaked up and took a hold of Pitch robe. He needed to know there was something there even if he couldn't see.

"Is the sun up?" Jack asked then, worriedly. It had been night when he'd fallen unconscious hadn't it?

"Yes, it just came up when you started waking", Pitch told him blankly. His voice slowly fading back to that indifferent one Jack had come used to.

"What does it matter that the sun is up? You can see it yourself. What I want to know, is what the hell happened up there", a heavily accented Australian voice asked and Jack identified speaker as Bunny. He stiffened slightly as he remembered what Bunny was referring to. He opened his mouth to answer, but Pitch beat him to it.

"It was Jokul Frosti. I believe you are familiar with that name. It seems he has something against Frost here", Pitch told them. Jack would've liked to glare at him, but it was proving difficult as he didn't know where exactly Pitch was crouched, since his hearing was still little buzzy.

"The Old Man Winter? But he fade a long time ago. Jack replaced him", North said, frown clear on his voice.

"Yes, of course that is what you would think. Didn't you see that frost imitation which attacked Frost?" Pitch asked, but clearly didn't expect an answer as he gently made Jack loosen his grip on Pitch's robe. Hesitantly, Jack let him while he took in what Pitch had told them.

"It wasn't him up there?" Jack asked as Pitch stepped back to give him space to stand up.

"No, it was one of his frost animations. You can make those too, not on the same scale as him, but the basics are the same", Pitch told him. Jack frowned. He was sure he'd felt his presence there. How could he do frost creations so strong they carried the same presence? With a lot of practice, Jack guessed. Then he remembered how his wave of winter magic had reached the presence and how it had seemed to dissolve. He wondered if it also strained him more to have it broken, or if he had found a way to avoid that kind of contact with his creations. But really, it frightened him. How his predecessor was able to create so powerful frost imitations that Jack hadn't been able to make the difference. And how just the imitations were strong enough to match him. Oh yeah, it definitely wasn't a good thought.

"Would someone mind explaining what is going on here? So Jokul Frosti is alive and popped up to freeze Frostbite's staff and suddenly it makes us all buddies?" Bunny asked sarcastically, snapping Jack back to present.

"I assure you, we are, and never shall we be, 'buddies'. I am just making sure you know the ground you're standing on. I wouldn't want this to be too easy for me, hmm?" Pitch said arrogantly and Jack heard Bunny growl and step closer.

"Calm down Bunny, we don't have time for this. We need to find out about this Jokul Frosti and what he wants with Jack", Tooth's soothing voice sounded and immediately Jack shook his head.

"No, this is my problem. I can take care of it myself. I promised I would", Jack told them, determined. He couldn't risk them getting caught in crossfire of two winter spirits, not after letting them down with his lousy job as a guard and after almost already freezing them himself… Just then Jack realized that he hadn't frozen them. And he had no idea how they'd avoided it.

"Wait… How are you guys still okay? I mean, when my power started to… I was sure it would hit you", Jack asked and Pitch snorted.

"Pitch and Sandy protected us. They made a wall of sand to protect us from the ice", Tooth said and Jack head the familiar swishing of sand that he knew came from Sandy as he tried to communicate with his sand pictures.

"It was completely unintentional, I assure you. You happened to be in the way as I tried to catch Frost without being turned to an icicle", Pitch answered and there was such honesty in his voice that Jack would've been shocked, if not for the content of the sentence.

"And why is that exactly? You trying to save Frostbite, I mean?" Bunny asked, and Jack thought he heard real curiosity under the mocking tone Bunny used. Pitch didn't answer, but Jack heard the snow rustle and clothes rustling and figured Pitch must've turned his back to the Guardian of Hope. Then Jack realized how Bunny had addressed him. Frostbite. He didn't particularly dislike it nor did he find it insulting so he decided to dwell on it later.

"I imagine you would have day or two to move around free of Jokul Frosti. It must have strained him to have one of his imitations dissolved by another winter spirit. I would suggest you use it to your advance, as it seems you are doing fine except the evident exhaustion", Pitch told him and from the finality in the Nightmare King's voice, Jack guessed he was just about to do his shadow teleportation trick. He reached out a second too late, only feeling the air shift as Pitch vanished. He lowered his hand and waited for the questions to start flying.

-O-

No questions followed though, against Jack's expectations. North merely just dragged him into the sleigh and they took off, back to the Pole. He pulled Jack to a room with a comfy unused bed and locked the door. Jack took the hint. After few hours of sleep, Jack rose from the bed and made his way to the door with the help of his staff. Fortunately, it wasn't locked anymore, so Jack pushed it open and started to make his way to where he remembered the Globe to be located. Fortunately for him, he found two elves, who seemed to be taking cookies to North so he just took to following their jingling.

"Ah, Jack! You're awake! Good, good. Want a cookie?" Jack presumed North offered him the same plate he'd been following. He remembered those suspicious gagging and slurping sounds that had sounded once in a while from the elves carrying them and shook his head politely. Next he heard a sound of crunching cookies as they were eaten and decided to focus on something else.

"Um, I was thinking… Pitch was probably right. I should make use of this break Jokul Frosti is taking… So, um, if you don't need me here I'm just gonna…" he trailed off as a large hand rested on his shoulder.

"Jack… You don't need to do this alone. We could-" Jack cut the large man off though.

"Yes, I do. This has nothing to do with you. Besides, you're busy at the moment anyway, right?" Jack told him, a little confused why the man would even offer their help. No one ever had. Not even Pitch. Jack could understand why not though. He wasn't sure himself, if his own creation had just been a mistake. A sigh sounded from the large man. At the same time, Jack heard a set of footsteps and a rabid flutter of wings enter the room. He could only assume that the ever so quiet Sandman had arrived with them.

"There ya are, Frostbite. We have a lot to talk about before you take off to your mighty heroic quest", Bunny stated. Jack would've liked to just fly off from all this attention, but the wind he felt, was stuffy inside wind. There were no windows open for him to fly through.

"Yes, I guess we do. Jack, we need to know what is going on between you and Pitch", North said, his voice gentle. Jack winced anyway and staggered a step back, before setting a stoic façade over his face.

"Nothing is going on between us. I guarded him, he escaped. End of story", Jack said, but even as he said it, he knew the Guardians wouldn't just accept an answer like that.

"Jack, you need to understand, if you're hiding something, if Pitch is actually-" Tooth's voice said next, but again, Jack cut her off.

"If Pitch is actually what? Helping me? He left me, and there's nothing he could do anyway. You're saying he's a threat, so deal with him and I'll deal with my problems, alright? I am not a Guardian, he is not on my responsibility", Jack lied. Pitch would always be his responsibility, but as much as he'd like to deny it, he had more urgent matter on his hands. He couldn't deal with Pitch right now. If he let himself really think about what he was happening with Pitch, Jack felt like he would crack. Break. And never be able to collect himself. It was too confusing, too raw. And if he didn't take care of Jokul Frosti, he doubted he ever could deal with it. And maybe there was that silent voice telling him that it would be better that way, if he just let go. If he let the older winter spirit wipe him away as if he'd never even been there.

"Jack…" Tooth started, but this time, Bunny interrupted her.

"But he was your responsibility, wasn't he? You told us you'd take care of it and see where it led to? And now you're just gonna leave your mess for us to clean up?" the rabbit accused and Jack covered the guilt he felt tugging in his mind. He knew that. He knew it was his fault, but he couldn't think about it. Not yet, maybe not ever. He told himself it was fine as it was, he had other things to focus on. He still had a decision to make. And a promise to keep, he reminded himself as he his thoughts wandered to the Grim Reaper. He didn't want to think about Pitch. How he had messed up. As he always did.

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded and cast a worried look at Jack, not that Jack could see it. Jack took a deep breath, before saying: "Listen, I told you, I'm not a Guardian! I'm not like you guys, so this has nothing to do with me as much as I'd like my memories back. I need to take care of something else. Something that is my problem." As he finished he stepped on the stuffy inside wind and let it carry him up, while he was looking for a way out with the help of the wind. Finding the place where the outside wind pushed against the doors he took off, ignoring the calls of the Guardians behind him. He was fleeing, he knew, running from something he would eventually have to face. But for a long time now it had been the only thing he had done, Jack could tell now. And it seemed he still had a long way to go.

**A/N**

Ugh, I am not happy with how the end turned out. I kept changing it... Ah well, I hope it seems okay to you at least.

And I guess I should warn you, there's going to be another OC on the next chapter that you haven't met yet, well two actually... kind of... But he's necessary for the story so I don't really feel bad about it. (And I like him too, every version of him too, since he is actually kind of popular when it comes to characters based on mythologies...) But no more spoiling for you guys.

Anyway, I noted that I keep making this same typo over and over again that I have to fix so I'm sorry if it keeps appearing despite my best efforts to correct them all. I keep spelling Jack's staff as stuff, which is kinda funny in a way, especially in this chapter and I think there's something really wrong with me for thinking about it that way, but really, tell me if I'm the only one who sees it. Here: "...so he didn't push away when the Sandman took a hold of his stuff and lifted him up to the sky with him." I was reading through this for the final time when I noticed it and... Yeah, I might just be the only one who thinks of it that way... (Oh no, now even the word "staff" sounds just wrong in there...) Never mind me, reading too much fanfiction when I was younger has permanently ruined my mind and innocence. Don't think badly of me because of this, everyone has their faults.

I don't think there's much more I should explain about this chapter? Jack being suicidal, more confusing stuff (stuff, staff, those words will haunt me) about Jack's vision, Guardians being completely oblivious... Ask me if things get too confusing or something, m'kay?

And I decided to mention stuff here that came up with the reviews (or something I just felt like mentioning).

First of all, for NerdyLittleCray "...our blind hero and the lackeys". That made me laugh for some reason, maybe the mental image of the Guardians and Pitch as Jack's lackeys... :'D Sorry, I just had to mention it here.  
And for FLYING MONKEY, yes I remember that name, you have a lovely laugh. It did creep me out a bit though.  
Somewhat **spoiling** answer to some Guest. I hope it's enough to say that the revelation it won't happen in a long time, maybe in chapter... 15? I haven't written it out that clearly yet, sorry. :3 **end**  
Also, I have this thing on that I have to moderate/accept the Guest reviews that you post, so if your review doesn't show up, it's because I haven't had the time to accept it yet. Most likely. (I'm not sure why I keep it on, guess I'm just too lazy to take it off...)  
And lastly, for alight, I felt like letting out an evil villain laugh when I read your review, I'm glad I got you hooked. Your review really cheered me up.

And I'm sorry I only answer to some of the reviews. First it was because I was too shy, (I still am) and because it's really time consuming, and I can answer them so much better here so I won't be answering to each reviewer separately. If you want a more detailed/specifically written answers, send me a PM. I still love every review though! And thanks to them I've been able to keep up my interest in this story, it's refreshing to get others' views on it and it makes it easier to edit the chapter more reader-friendly. (Can you say it like that? Well, you get what I mean anyway, who cares about grammar?(*cough*I do*cough*))

But this is already turning out too long so I'm gonna end this here.

Next: Jack gets a ride~


	8. Scandinavian

CHAPTER 8 SCANDINAVIAN

Jack flew as fast as he could, having no idea how long he had before Jokul Frosti would recover enough to start hunting for him again. He actually had no idea where to look for other than it was somewhere in Scandinavia. At least, he hoped it was still there. He made his way around the places still covered in snow, but the winter was the same everywhere. No signs of hostility anywhere. It was late evening when he started to get desperate, casting his frost everywhere in attempts of trying to aggravate the winter. Maybe he was being a little suicidal, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was a burden to everyone, Pitch, Guardians, Jokul… And he was sick of feeling as he did, tired, betrayed, hurt, scared. He wanted it to stop, but he wasn't someone to just _give up_. But he had to do something about it. He just cast a vicious blast of ice on a frozen tree when he heard a snort behind him. He turned around to see a large horse standing between the trees. For a moment, he thought it was one of Pitch's Nightmares, but then he noted the burning orange and brown eyes and brown fur. Even with his minimal knowledge of horses, this one was truly beautiful and strong looking. And it could see him.

The horse snorted again and stomped on the ground. Only then Jack noticed its legs. All eight of them. Jack slowly floated closer, curious. The horse threw his head back and bared his teeth.  
"Woah, easy there. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm looking for someone", Jack said to the horse. Raising his hands he dropped to the ground. The horse sniffed the air and bared his teeth again. Jack concluded that he didn't like his smell.  
"Easy, so you don't like winter spirits, huh? Okay, I'm just going to leave you alone", Jack told the horse as he decided that he did not want to get trampled to the ground by eight heavy looking hooves. Jack stepped into the air again, before turning back to the horse.  
"Or, you wouldn't know where I'd find Jokul Frosti, would you? Old Man Winter?" Jack asked, he didn't really expect an answer, but hey, he could try. Bunny was a rabbit and he talked, didn't he? The horse definitely had something to do with supernatural, so why not? It seemed it had been a bad idea, though, when the horse let out a high neigh and stomped his four legs on the ground. He bared his teeth and seemed like he was about to attack, when someone walked up from behind him.  
"Woah, boy, easy, easy" the figure said gently, laying his hands on the horse's neck soothingly. The horse whisked his head and bared its teeth once again, but allowed the man to calm him down. When the horse was contently nuzzling against the man, the man turned his bright green eyes on Jack.

-O-

Jack found himself staring at a man, maybe nineteen years old, who had short dark brown hair and was wearing black jacket with black jeans and green scarf. His eyes held a mischievous glint that made Jack feel like he was staring at a mirror, despite their different appearances.  
"I'm sorry for my son's actions. Anything connected to Jokul Frosti is regarded with distrust around here", the man told him, his voice completely different now. He didn't seem to like Jack either. But it wasn't what caught Jack's attention. How he hadn't noticed it earlier, he didn't know, but now he realized. He could actually _see. _And not just silvery figures, but really see. The colors, the figures… It was all so bright and sharp and soft at the same time. He felt stupid, even the horse was bright with colors, how could he not have noticed? He could _see_! He stared at the man with awestruck eyes, until the man shifted, frowning. It snapped Jack out from his daze. After making sure that, yes, the moon was up, he could focus on what he had just heard.  
"Wait, you said your _son_?" Jack asked, puzzled, looking between the man and the horse. He should have noticed it earlier, when he laid his eyes on those bright eyes… Maybe he had mistaken it for the bright aura that surrounded spirits. Whatever it was that let him see, Jack couldn't dwell on it at the moment. The man rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, my son. Typical of young spirits, not a hint of courtesy nor knowledge. I am Loki and this is my son Sleipnir. Ring any bell?" the man, Loki, asked with mocking tone on his voice. Jack blinked. Now that he thought about it, he did remember hearing something like that while listening in some stories told behind frosted windows. Something about building walls of Asgard… His eyes brightened as he remembered the connection. Loki was a Norwegian god, (or was it Viking…?) and mischief maker. Jack had always liked him in the stories, finding himself in some of those. Jack also remembered Loki being able to shape shift…  
"Oh yeah, you shape shifted into mare and led away the stallion who helped some man to build the walls around Asgard…" Jack frowned as he remembered. "I never liked that story. I thought it wasn't fair for the man to be tricked like that, just because Odin was a sore loser", Jack added thoughtfully. Loki grinned as if he liked the fact someone saw Odin as the fault on the story. Then he sobered again, before asking: "So I've told you who we are. Now is your turn. You are similar to Jokul Frosti, but clearly, you are not him." Jack hesitated only a second before answering.  
"Jack Frost, I'm the winter spirit who was supposed to take over him as he got too old or something", Jack told him, ending up muttering. Loki frowned.  
"'As he got too old'? I am thousands of years old, and I've yet to be reincarnated. No, hasn't anyone told you a thing? It wasn't Jokul Frosti who got old, it was the element of which he is incarnation of that got old, in a way. The winters have started to thaw, change, have a different meaning. Jokul Frosti didn't change with the winter, he couldn't. Instead he clung onto his old ways and few decades ago he started paying the price. And now we're paying it too. I assume you are here to solve that? Take over what was is your by rights, as they say", Loki questioned, leaving Jack nod numbly. Loki nodded approvingly and turned to pet Sleipnir's snout again, clearly thinking the ordeal was finished.  
"Wait, could you tell me what you mean? What do you mean we're paying the price? What price? What happened to him? And do you know where I can find him?" the questions flowed from Jack's mouth, but Loki only spared him a glance, before turning and starting to walk away with Sleipnir.  
"Hey!" Jack called, but as it had no effect, he crouched to gather some snow on his hands. They said Loki was a mischief maker, so maybe Jack wouldn't get hurt by doing this. Besides, Loki looked a little too serious for someone with his reputation… He drew on the endless power deep, deep inside him and let it out in a breath. Then he threw the snowball.

A smack sounded through the trees. Jack tensed as the god and his… son stopped walking. He watched as the horse pushed Loki's cheek and Loki slowly raised his hands to the back of his head where the snowball had hit. Jack didn't dare to breathe, even if he wanted to cheer for the perfect hit. Then Loki snapped his fingers and with a green flash, something flew towards Jack. With a yelp, Jack jumped to dodge the snowball that hit the tree behind him. Loki turned to glare at him.  
"Did you just throw a snowball at me?" the man asked with a tone that Jack couldn't make up. But because he was Jack Frost, he just grinned and asked: "Did you just throw one back?" Loki's eyes flashed and with another snap of his fingers, there were three more snowballs flying at him. Jack dodged them all and slid his staff through the snow, preparing himself some ammo. This would be _awesome._

-O-

An hour later they sat opposite each other, panting. Sleipnir was watching them lazily, safely behind some trees. The snow around them was trampled over and trees had white spots on them where snowballs had hit them. Finally, as their breathing evened out, Loki looked up at him.  
"I don't know where you'll find Jokul Frosti", the green eyed god told him. Before Jack could feel the disappointment set in, though, Loki continued: "But you could try asking Aurora, she tends to be aware of everything happening above the clouds. Especially if it has something to do with winter. You can ask her about him too, she knows Jokul much better than I." Jack blinked. Aurora? He didn't think he'd ever heard of her.  
"Aurora? Where do I find her?" Jack asked. Loki stood up and brushed the snow from his clothes.  
"From the sky. Ever heard of Aurora Borealis? Northern lights? Foxfires? You need them to find her, and clearly", Loki glanced at the sky at this point, "you won't find her tonight." Jack frowned. Aurora Borealis, huh. So he'd need northern lights to get to her, but he couldn't just wait for them to appear.  
"Anyway, I'd advise you to ask that 'Guardian', Santa Claus, I believe he is called nowadays, for help. He is capable of creating northern lights, if I remember right" Loki paused, deep in thought, before nodding.  
"And I suggest you get what you're missing back first. You can't wish to claim winter to become whole when it's not all your lacking", the man added. Sleipnir trotted over and pushed at Loki. Loki smiled and twirled his fingers in the horse's mane. Then he frowned. "I returned your vision, but it seems it wasn't what you need as I thought previously. It must be something more personal, something that you were supposed to have, not inherited. Like feelings, dreams, center or memories…" he trailed off, shrugging. "You're going to have to find out by yourself." But Jack wasn't listening anymore.  
"_You_ returned my vision?" he asked surprised. His head was spinning. So his vision actually had returned! But Loki shook his head sadly.  
"It's only temporary. As powerful as my magic is, I am no healer, and I doubt your blindness has anything to do with nerves or stuff that can actually be healed. Which is why I mistook it for the thing you're lacking", Loki explained. Jack started to get worried that his brain would burst from all the things he'd gone through and learned that day. It was worse than when he had followed some children to that place they go to learn, school, he thought it was called. It had been so boring experience that he didn't really bother remembering it.  
"How do you even know I am lacking something?" Jack asked, curious. If Loki had figured it out, could the Guardians do it too? Loki looked offended to be asked something like that.  
"Do you know nothing of me? Magic is my domain, and spirits, if anything, are creatures infested with magic. I can tell if the magic is incomplete, like a spell gone wrong", Loki told him and Jack looked at him in awe. Loki frowned at his adoring gaze, as if he wasn't used to being looked in such manner, and turned his back to Jack.  
"Anyway, if you want, I can offer you a ride to the Pole. Not all the way, Sleipnir doesn't like the yetis, but most of it. I bet Sleipnir runs faster than any wind can carry you", Loki offered and again, Jack could only stare at him.  
"What?" Loki snapped then, unnerved by the intent stare.  
"I just don't get it why you're helping me so much. My eye, the things about Jokul and Aurora and now this. And you said that things connected to Jokul Frosti aren't appreciated here", Jack told him. This would be okay. To accept this sort of help, right? It wasn't like Loki really got involved, was it? And Jack felt like he could trust Loki. As fickle as Loki seemed, Jack felt like there was something honest in the man. Maybe it was because Loki reminded him of himself that made it easier for Jack to read the mischief maker. Or maybe it was the awesome snowball fight they had shared. Loki looked at him like he was dumb.  
"What fun would you have been blind?" he asked and it reminded Jack so much of himself, as he had been, that it made him want to laugh and cry. But then, Loki just looked embarrassed and awkward for blurting out his thoughts so bluntly.  
"And, well, you seem to be on a quest to stop Jokul. You'll understand when you talk to Aurora. Even I have people, spirits, gods, whom I wish to protect, even if they do not think so much of me. I am, in a way, outcast because of my nature and birth", Loki explained softly and Jack understood him. Without another word, Jack approached the horse as Loki waved him closer. He let Sleipnir sniff him couple of times and Loki sooth the horse, before leaping on his back. Loki pushed himself up in front of him and took a hold of Sleipnir's golden brown mane, his elbows brushing against Jack's sides.  
"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Loki asked him, turning his head slightly to look back at Jack. Jack shook his head and Loki laughed.  
"Well, you're never going to get ride like this again. Sleipnir is one of a kind", and with that, they were off.

-O-

Loki spoke the truth about Sleipnir's speed. The forest and mountains flew past so fast that it looked like they were just passing through a tunnel. Then they were running on water and the only sounds were the heavy breathing of Sleipnir and the excited laugh of both, Jack and Loki. Not once, did Jack get scared of falling or running into something. The ride was over far too soon. Jack could bet it hadn't taken more than an hour or so, while with the wind, it had taken at least three even at the max speed. Sleipnir wasn't even breathing that hard when Jack descended and petted its snout in thanks. Instead of baring its teeth, Sleipnir nuzzled against his hand and snorted softly. Jack grinned and looked up at smiling Loki.  
"Thank you", he said then and he really meant it. He found he actually really liked Loki and wished he could stay little while longer. Loki nodded in acknowledgement and Jack stepped on the wind again. It was still couple of kilometers to the Pole. Just when he was about to take off, he heard Loki's voice behind him.  
"Jack, would you mind paying me a visit once you have the time?" Loki asked and Jack could hear uncertainty in his voice. So Jack grinned impishly before answering.  
"Sure, you didn't think you'd get rid of me this easily, did you?" he asked and Loki laughed, relaxing.  
"Wouldn't dream of it", the green eyed man said. Jack watched as Loki turned Sleipnir around before they took off in a cloud of pillowing snow. Jack wondered if that counted as making a friend. His chest felt warm and head fuzzy at the thought. He found that he liked the word 'friend'.

-O-

He still had his vision when he reached the Pole, so it was no wonder that it took him a bit longer to float through the workshop to the Globe room. Really, it was so _colorful._ All the different toys lying and flying around, the elves and the yetis… It was overwhelming. Jack's eyes were almost hurting for all the staring, when he reached the Globe. Just to find a hole on the floor surrounded by fence, which, Jack assumed, was to keep the elves from falling in. And boy, did they try. Jack pushed his way to the fence and glanced at the paper taped on it.

_**Jack, we went to Bunny's warren to help out with Easter preparations. Just jump in the tunnel and it'll get you there. –North**_

It kind of warmed his heart to realize that North had actually thought about him before leaving. It made jumping to the hole easier. After all, Jack had been guarding one for three hundred years and never dared to wander in. But this one felt different. Hell, it even smelled different. Like flowers and chocolate. So Jack slipped in and let the wind soften his journey through the bumpy road. He landed on a stone pathway and was left gaping at the scenery. It was so… green. It was like spring. Grass, trees, flowers… Everywhere. If he had thought North's workshop was amazing, this was just… breathtaking. All the colors and different plants…

Jack could've spent the whole day like that, just admiring the huge place, but soon he heard a commotion somewhere down the pathway. Curiously he took off to the direction of the sounds. He soon identified it as North, Bunny and Tooth talking and to his horror, a child crying.  
"I didn't know she would start to cry, what did I do?" Tooth was asking as Jack reached them. She was holding few teeth on her hands, looking desperate. A small girl with blonde hair hanging on her eyes was crying between them. Immediately, Jack recognized her as Jamie's little sister, Sophie. Bunny was about to shout something, but Jack decided to step in for the child's sake.  
"Woah, I take off for hew hours and this is what happens? Really, when was the last time you actually spent time with children?" Jack asked and twirled his fingers as he pulled some power from his core to create a snowflake. He didn't feel any kind of resistance from his powers and he wondered if it was because of where he was. But came to conclusion that it was something else. It was the same thing as with his snowballs. This was power that he pulled from deeper, from himself. He didn't have to create anything. This was just him.  
"You really are in trouble if one child can ruin Easter", Jack stated and finally looked up at the Guardians, who were staring at him by now. He was almost stunned as he actually _saw _them. Bunny was covered with bluish gray fur with unique darker markings. North's beard was white and he had red coat and brown trousers. Sandy was golden on his golden cloud and Tooth… Was a rainbow. Covered in green, blue, violet… really, you name it, feathers and had purple eyes. Jack would've been content on just staring at them, but the child on the ground demanded his attention. Taking into account it was Bunny's Warren, he blew the snowflake to the stunned rabbit. Immediately he saw the change take over. Bunny crouched to the child and gently offered to paint some eggs with her. They took off and soon disappeared behind a hill. Tooth took off after them and Sandy floated off with his cloud. The yeti that Jack only now noticed, run after the little elf who had run after some eggs. North though, stayed where he was as Jack approached him.  
"Jack, good to see you fine. How'd it go?" the large man asked and for a moment Jack got stuck on the man's sparkling blue eyes.  
"Ha, fine. I met some people who helped me on the right direction, which reminds me, uh. I kind of need your help", Jack admitted, forcing himself to look away. North clapped his large hand on the winter spirit's shoulder and when Jack looked up again, he saw the man smiling encouragingly at him.  
"Of course Jack, whatever you need", North started, but then a thoughtful look crossed on his face.  
"Say Jack, what happened? You seem… Different. More wonder in you", he asked. Jack squirmed a little under the pressing hand on his shoulder. Could it be because of his vision that he had back temporarily? Jack definitely would've described it as a wonder. He shook his head slowly, before answering.  
"I just, got some help from someone. Anyway, I was told to find Aurora, but apparently, she only appears when there is northern lights, I was told you could help with that?" Jack asked, avoiding the question. North frowned, but let it pass. He was sure the boy would come out for him once he was ready. He lowered his hand to bring it to his chin.  
"Yes, I believe I have that covered. But I'm sorry Jack, this is more urgent right now. We have to get through Easter, then I help you with the northern lights, da?" North suggested and even as Jack's shoulders slumped, he knew he had to agree. Easter was important for them, he couldn't be selfish. He quickly brought a smile on his lips.  
"Yeah, of course. I'll help you out, too. I've got nothing better to do, after all", with that, it was settled, and they both made their way to join the others.

-O-

When Jack had offered to take the little girl back to her home, he really had meant it to be a quick trip. Just drop the girl off and return. But world looked so different with colors… He could already feel his vision leaving again so he wanted to enjoy it as long as he could. It wasn't like he could run back to Loki to ask for a new dose. It would be selfish, even if Loki would be able to do it. Jack had no idea how much it took to fix his eyes and he didn't want to cause any troubles for his new friend. Friend. It still made Jack smile whenever he thought about it. So yeah, his trip had already taken too much time when he finally climbed out of Sophie's room's window and heard someone call his name. And he knew that voice. He just couldn't place it. It ghosted in his mind and woke up feelings of warmth, safety… Of family. He didn't even notice his vision flicker back to that of silver and shadows as he tried to just _remember._ When he heard it again he was already flying towards it while trying to reassure Baby Tooth that had taken to following him. The flight didn't take long, since by the time he reached halfway, he already knew where the voice was coming from. Pitch's hole. It didn't slow him down though. He had to find the source of that voice. He _had _to. He dived into the blackness without a second thought, nor stopping to ponder where that bed had come from.

If it wasn't for that voice calling for him once again, Jack would've panicked. The moonlight didn't reach the bottom of the hole, so he was left blind. The voice echoed through the hall, which helped Jack to locate the walls. Then he heard the chattering. He immediately recognized it as the little Tooth's, even without Baby Tooth's urgent pull. He leaped towards one of the concentrations of voices. As his hands hit something that reminded him of a bird cage, he held onto it. He was in middle of hushing the little fairies when the voice called him again. Like in a trance, he leaped off of the cage towards the sound. He hit the pile of cylinders with his knees and for a moment he was confused. Weren't these the teeth containers he heard Tooth mention? Then the voice was there again and Jack didn't care anymore. He dug through the pile, searching and then he felt it. He didn't hear that voice again, but it didn't matter. He was sure he'd found the right one. He could feel it. It was his memories.

"Jack… I really hoped you would stay out of this by yourself. I even helped you to get a clue of Jokul Frosti. I gave you every chance to let this lie between me and the Guardians", Jack jumped when he heard Pitch's voice from somewhere behind him. Alarmed, he slid off of the pile of teeth containers. As soon as his feet hit the floor he was holding his staff defensively in front of him.  
"Well, you and the Guardians still held something I needed", Jack told him, mostly to hide the blizzard of emotions raging in his head.  
"Oh? I can't see why your teeth would be something you needed for a simple quest of finding Jokul Frosti. You do realize that the time you take running around with those goody-two-shoes, might be just the time the Old Man Winter needs to wipe you from the face off Earth. You could get yourself killed with this, Jack", Pitch said and Jack tried not to think how he thought he heard actual worry in his voice at the last sentence. He couldn't. But it still left him with a need to explain himself. He felt like he'd disappointed Pitch and it made him feel guilty, even if he should've gotten rid of that feeling years ago. He just couldn't forget all those years he'd spent with Pitch and they had been, well, maybe not happy, but content. Jack had still grieved for company, for people to actually see him, notice him. And it seemed that Pitch had grieved for the very same thing, but it got twisted by the desire for revenge. And Jack was afraid that it was the only thing separating them. That he would be just like Pitch, if he was just a few hundred years older. That he would've grown bitter and cold. Jack shook his head in order to clear it.  
"Yes, they are. I _need _them. I need my memories. And I need something from the Guardians to find him", Jack answered. There was a silence and Jack could feel Pitch staring at him hard. Then Jack heard him walk away.  
"Go check up on your friends then. I'm sure you'll see just how eager they are to help you", he heard Pitch say, before a warm wind with the smell of flowers hit him and he took off with it.

**A/N**

Lokiiiiiiiii~ 3 *cough* umm, yeah, I'm sorry, I just love him. In Avengers, in mythology, in every single book and movie featuring him... And since I needed a character to go along with Jokul, why not? Do note, that this is my own version of him and I wish you wouldn't compare him to other versions of him, hmm?

So, to the explanations/clarifications...  
**Loki **yes, as mentioned in the story, he is from Norwegian mythology. Or Scandinavian. Or viking. Now that I think about it, I'm not exactly sure... Anyway, I have the same kind of obsession with Loki as I have with Greek mythology, so I actually know something about this stuff. So, this Loki here is not a bad guy (read:evil), as many movies and books and stuff make him to be. Why? I just don't see him that way. Even if he will take part in Ragnarok and stuff. So deal with it.  
**Sleipnir **and another yes, he asctually is Loki's son. The story goes, in short from my memory, a man offered to build the walls of Asgard in one winter and in return he would get the moon and the sun. The gods accepted, thinking it impossible for the man to finish the wall in one winter. But the man had a strong stallion to help him build and the wall was closed to finished when the winter started to come to its end as well. So Odin told Loki to do something about it and so Loki shifted to a mare and lured the stallion away, and so the wall was never finished and Loki gave birth to a mighty stallion with eight legs that then served as Odin steed. The end. I changed the final fact a bit to have him included in the story for various reasons that you will find out about later. (plus, I love horses and Sleipnir is just something purely _awesome_, don't you think?) And uhm, yes, Jack shares my opinion here, that Odin is kinda an ass here, even if it is somewhat understandable. (Plus, I referred to Sleipnir as he, because I wasn't sure how you refer to animals in English, sorry. In Finnish we speak of them as "it" and even if it was the same in English, speaking of Sleipnir as "he" would bring out that he is more intelligent than normal horses, right?)  
**Aurora Borealis **is the only OC here purely from my imagination (well, somewhat), but more about her later.

And then there is some more movie and timeline twisting, but I don't think those need any explanation, if I'm wrong, feel free to ask/point them out. Then lets move on to some reviews I feel the need to point out:  
Yes, maybe I should've said "For some Guests" instead of just "Guest" as there actually have been few to inquire about Jack's blindness. My mistake. (And grammar BECAUSE! ...well, I don't know, I just mind my own grammar, never mind me. And, _shh_, no more spoiling. ;D (I'm overly conscious of my mistakes, even as small as grammar))  
Hee, and I'm glad people seem to like my twists on the movie scenes. I hope your opinion stays as such. And I'm glad someone finds my rambles down here enjoyable as well :'D I justify these with the fact that I explain some stuff here and give background info, but the other reason for these is to ease my discomfort of posting my story for loads of people to see. Its scary. But fun. But scary. And so on.

Then, a brief mention about Jack's vision, there was another hint on it here, as to why he is blind and such. I wonder if anyone caught that... Or if its too clear... Oh well.

Then, two more things I feel the need to mention. One: I've mentioned it before, but after chapter eleven, there is going to be a break. Not sure how long, but not too long, I'm sure. I need that time to finish writing this story (as its only planned out and not _completely_ written yet), or the "second part" as I refer to it. It's not really, it just clears it up in my mind to think of it as such.  
Two: ...I forgot what it was... Yes, you're allowed to murder me now. Well, I'm sure it was nothing THAT important. And this A/N is getting pretty long... I'll end it now, if it's okay with you.

Thanks for all the reviews! And Favorites! And Follows! I wonder if it gets up to one hundred before chapter eleven... I really hope so =U=  
And I hope you've kept in mind that I could use some help with OCs later in this story. For two or three brief scenes. Nothing major, I just need them to be there. I'll ask about them more clearly in chapter ten and eleven, so keep an eye out for that.

Next: ...naw, you'll just have to wait for it. Lots of Pitch, though. :3


	9. Believe

_C__HAPTER __9 B__ELIEVE_

Jack just couldn't wrap his head around it. It just wasn't possible. He heard how the children lost their faith, how Bunny gasped as he got walked through. He heard about the Nightmares, how they had destroyed everything they'd worked so hard on. He just… Couldn't believe it. He really had ruined it, again. He ruined everything he started on. Maybe if he'd just continued looking for Jokul on his own, maybe if he'd moved a little faster when taking Sophie back, maybe… But Jack knew why it was that the Easter was ruined. He had run after his teeth, so desperate to get his memories back, so desperate for reassurance that he mattered. So selfish. He hadn't stopped to think for a moment, how his actions would affect others. And this happened because of him. It only made Bunny's words cut him deeper, because he knew they were true. He'd been selfish, too focused on his quest to think of anything else. It hurt to have it thrown against his face. It hurt to have Bunny walking away from him as if seeing him upset him. He was too stunned to try and defend himself as North and Tooth noticed the teeth container. Anger flared up at him because of the quick accusations, but it died as soon as it was born. He should've known this would happen. He messed up everything and there was no one who would pick up the pieces. He was at loss of words, so he simply let the wind take him up again. Maybe that was the only thing he was good at. Running away.

He really tried throwing it away. He did. His memories had caused nothing but grief and regrets. Maybe it was better he didn't remember. After all, even if he found something meaningful in his memories, that was all they were, memories. Not even really his either. Maybe it was better if he'd just let Jokul Frosti in control of winter, because really, how could it be any worse that what he had made it be? He sighed as he found himself unable to let go of the teeth container. He listened to the waves crushing against the ice blocks. Listened how the ice creaked under its own weight. And he wished he could just dissolve like his frost creations, become part of the element he was incarnated from.  
"I thought this might happen. They never did really believe in you", Pitch called and Jack spun around, surprised. But slowly, a burning anger filled him, flowing through his veins.  
"They don't understand like I do, I've seen what you've gone through", Pitch continued. The anger kept growing in Jack's chest.  
"Oh yeah, you've seen it alright, but are you any better? Do you understand? Would you have left me there if you did? Would you have tried so hard to keep me separated from this? I thought you knew better than try to manipulate me, Pitch. I've spent three hundred years with you. I know you", Jack reminded him coldly.  
"Then you should remember Jack. How we used to be. Neither of us has to be alone. We could be a family, we could get children believe in us", Pitch said, his voice hopeful. Jack could clearly hear what he had known for so long. Pitch had just been left alone for little too long, his darkness had twisted him.  
"No, you want them to fear us. And that isn't what I want", Jack said and it pulled painfully in his heart. Maybe he was being selfish again. Maybe, if he could just make someone happy. Maybe… But he couldn't. For some reason, he remembered Jamie. Even if the boy had never seen him, he was the one to pop into Jack's mind. More than anything, Jack wanted him and his friend to keep laughing, not wake up from nightmares to see that the real world wasn't much better. He wanted to make them laugh, to make them happy. And Jack knew that for them to really be happy, to appreciate all the fun and wonder and dreams, they would have to know fear too. Jack just hoped Pitch would see it too. That Pitch would understand that the world didn't have to be so dark for people to need him. The anger died down in his chest, leaving him disturbingly empty. He turned away from Pitch.

"Just… Leave me alone", he said hollowly. He couldn't see hurt flashing in golden eyes. He couldn't see how the golden eyes narrowed in anger.  
"Fine, you want to be alone, then be alone", Pitch stated, but before Jack could question him, he could hear frantic twittering that he recognized as Baby Tooth's. He didn't even have the time to call out for her as he spun around, before Pitch announced the conditions.  
"The staff Jack. It seems you can't focus on your own business, so I'll deny you that benefit. I'll return it once this is finished, so you can take off after Jokul again, since it seems time really isn't the matter here", Pitch said and Jack wanted to scream at him that it wouldn't matter then anymore, if he couldn't find Jokul anymore. If he couldn't learn about him. He didn't though, in fear of endangering the little fairy. Hesitantly, he handed the staff over at Pitch. He couldn't cause any more damage for the Guardians, nor could he endanger someone like Baby Tooth, who had been nothing but loyal and friendly to him. And maybe it was better this way. If he no longer had the chance to ruin everything. And for a moment, as the stuff left his fingers, he felt relieved. He didn't have to be the one to make the decision anymore.

The frost left the staff as soon as it changed hands.  
"Now let her go", Jack demanded then. There was a silence and dread filled Jack's heart. Pitch was hesitating. He couldn't see if Pitch would actually hurt the fairy, he couldn't make up if Pitch intended to let her go. It went unnoticed to Jack how Pitch fought with himself. Wanting to make a point at Jack, wanting to repay for Jack's denial to join him. But Jack looked so lost and vulnerable standing there, blind and without his staff. As much as Pitch would've liked not to, he did remember all those years with Jack. He remembered how he'd come to regard Jack somewhat as a son, even if he'd never admit it. And he still felt it, that pull on his heart. And it was what made him let go of the little fairy struggling in his grasp. The confusion that showed in the fairy's unstable fluttering made him want to growl and snatch her back. He didn't have the chance though, as the fairy quickly sped over to Jack as she realized she really was free. The relief he saw on the young spirit's face almost made him feel guilty for hesitating. Almost. Instead, it made him angry. Angry at himself for letting someone affect him like that. Angry for being unable to disregard those emotions. He took out his anger on the only thing close to him. The staff. Yes, there were the facts that he would have to take it with him or break it to make sure Jack wouldn't get his hands on it again, but it was the anger that made him break it, even if he knew that it might be unfixable and that Jack would need it back. The anger made him disregard the fact that he could've just taken it with him and showed it to the Guardians as a fake trophy to lower their spirits. He simply just braced it against his knee and pushed. He really hadn't expected Jack to scream in pain as he broke it. It seemed that his guess of it being just random twig to make it easier to relay his powers was wrong. Rather, it seemed to be an extension of those powers. And he'd just cut it in two. The next action was in fact, even if it seemed whimsical, very carefully concluded. Without his staff, Jack would be wide open for any attempts that Jokul Frosti might do, so clearly, Jack needed some kind of cover. And, well, there was the fact that Pitch couldn't have him just wondering around so he'd have to spend hours to find him. So Pitch created a swirl of black sand and pushed Jack backwards to a crack behind him. That the crack was a little deeper than it had seemed didn't really matter as Jack seemed to still be in one peace as he collided with the bottom. A stab of guilt for breaking the staff made him drop the parts of the staff after him and the little fairy who followed him down.

There was only a slight hesitation in Pitch's steps as he retreated from the crack on the ice. For a brief moment, he wondered if he should go back, or at least take the boy with him. To bring him to his lair and lock him away. He would be safe there, Pitch was sure. Soon, he would be powerful enough to keep away the Old winter spirit. After he'd gotten rid of those Guardians. All too familiar anger sparked again, as he thought of them. It would be over soon. No more humiliation, no more pawns for the Moon to use as he pleased. It would be as it had been, fear ruling over the people. No more Guardians trying to take away what was _his._ At that thought, his steps faltered and he almost fell as the face of the young winter spirit with his bright sparkling blue eyes flashed in his mind. Pitch growled, angry with himself. This wasn't about the young spirit, this wasn't a pitiful fight caused by something as trivial as jealousy or possessiveness. Jack Frost had nothing to do with this. This was between him and the Guardians, or rather, him and the Moon. Still… He couldn't deny the anger that had flared up when they had first shown up at the entrance to his lair. When they had tried to _recruit _the young spirit he'd been stuck with for three hundred years. When they had shown up to take away the one keeping him in that hole, and not just because he was supposed to be his Guard. As if the Moon had decided that in the end, he did want the lonely, blind, _broken _boy he'd created and then left in the dark to fend for himself. But no, Pitch wouldn't let his feeling concerning the white haired youth interfere with this. He started walking again, finally reaching the shadows under one frozen cliff and slipping in. Comforting darkness surrounded him as he willed them to take him back, away from this freezing coldness.

-O-

Jack just sat there, stunned, for couple of minutes. When his head cleared a bit, he hoped it hadn't. Pitch had never, ever, before really tried to hurt him. It was the line they never crossed. But now… Pitch broke his staff and while Jack would've been able to pass that off as Pitch didn't actually know what the staff was for him, Pitch also pushed him down to a crack in the ice. Even if it didn't cause _real _damage, it still hurt. A lot. Though, while the pain from the fall had faded, the hollow aching caused by the breaking of the staff still ghosted in his body. It was if his connection to his powers had been cut. He felt as if there was a huge gap inside him, as if something had been removed from inside him. He then heard the twittering of Baby Tooth and stretched out his hand to let the fairy land on it.  
"Hey there… You alright?" he asked and a soft tweet answered. He assumed it meant yes. Jack sighed and lifted his other hand to cover the fairy, but when it caused Baby Tooth to sneeze he let it drop and muttered an apology. It seemed like it really was done for him now. There was nothing he could do except to wait for Pitch to come back. If he would come back. If Jack hadn't already, now at least he'd really let the Guardians down, not to mention Loki and the Grim Reaper. But deep inside, the relief was still there. If there was nothing he _could_ do, he didn't _have_ to do anything either. And he was tired of getting his emotions thrown around like they had been, for the last few days. Or weeks. Or years. He was just sick of it. Now he'd messed things up for the final time, and he hoped it would give the other spirits some kind of peace of mind to know he was gone from picture. He wondered briefly what they would think of him. Did they think he was weak for giving up? That he was just a coward? Not that they'd be wrong. As he laid down to the icy surface, he realized that he didn't really care. There was one person who he hoped would be sad, but he knew that Pitch probably wouldn't care either way.

-O-

His head had barely hit the ice when he already sat up hurriedly, as Baby Tooth shot out from his hoodie's pocket.  
"Woah, easy there. What is it?" Jack asked, but of course, he didn't get a response. When he reached down to his pocket though, he found that the little fairy had brought out the container of his teeth. His hand hovered over the cylinder. Should he? After a moment of hesitation and Baby Tooth's soft chattering, he made his decision. It wasn't like seeing his memories could make things much worse. So by some instinct he didn't know he had, he slid his fingers across the surface and blinked in surprise several times when his vision came flooding back. No, not his vision, he was definitely seeing, but not with his eyes. Jack didn't want to think about it at the moment. _He was acting out a story for the kids of his village in his brown pants and vest… _Well that was how it started. Memories flashed in his head one after another until finally, he was standing on a cracking ice. _A girl with brown hair and eyes was staring at him with wide scared eyes.  
"…we're going to have a little fun instead", he was saying. He, Jackson Overland. A sixteen years old boy from a poor family, who cheered the village up even in the coldest winter months with just his presence. Even if it got him into trouble afterwards, because little extra work wasn't too big of a price for people's laughter. Jack toned out the rest of their word exchange, focusing on the scenery playing out. He'd had enough of voices from all his three hundred years of blindness. He focused on those brown eyes looking up at him, even as he pulled the girl from the cracking ice with his staff. Even as the ice gave away under his weight. The he was falling, and he suddenly had the urge to scream and struggle, because he remembered the feeling of cold and suffocating…How the water pushed him down…_ With a gasp, he emerged from the flood of his memories.

"Did you see that?" he asked from Baby Tooth, who seemed confused of his excitement.  
"It was me! I was…" he trailed off as he remembered his sister, whom he had saved in cost of his own life.  
"I saved her… That is why… That's why you chose me", he looked up at the sky, even if the Moon wasn't up. That was why he'd become who he was… He'd saved his sister's life and Moon gave him another chance. New energy ran through him. He'd saved some one. He had actually done something good, something really good. Determination settled on his face. If the Moon had actually chosen him for right reason, maybe, just maybe, he could actually do something. His face fell though, as he realized that his staff was still shattered and he had no idea where it was. He'd heard it fall down of course, but he'd been too stunned to locate the voice. A lump formed in his throat as he realized what he'd have to do so he'd find it.  
"Hey Baby Tooth, could, you… Could you help me out a little?" Jack asked and immediately there was a questioning tweet from his shoulder.  
"I", Jack swallowed. He'd never had to say it aloud and he was afraid it would change it somehow. But he knew he was just being stupid so he forced down the lump in his throat and continued: "I need you to bring me to my staff, can you do that? I can't… I can't see." There was a worried and alarmed chattering, but it quieted down soon enough and Jack felt the little fairy leave his side. Soon he heard a tweet from little way away on his right. He slowly made his way there, feeling surprisingly lost without the constant weight and support of his staff. He crouched down again when the tweet sounded again, this time from his feet. He patted around the ice until his hands hit the pieces of wood. Breathing in a shaky breath, he brought the pieces closer together. Like a magnet, he could feel the pieces calling for each other. When they were set against each other, he concentrated. He could feel the winter magic whirling around the cut in the stuff. He willed it on the surface of the cut, to mend the wood back together. Colorless and formless light pressed against his eyes and just like that, the staff was whole.

-O-

He had no idea where to look for the Guardians so he took off to Pitch's hole. This time though, he didn't just barge in without thinking. The moon had already risen when he'd reached the hole, so he used it to his advantage. As he slid down the hole, he slid his staff against the wall, freezing the tunnel's walls from the top to the bottom. The result was small spot of light at the bottom which the ice reflected down. With more ice he directed it around until he found the Globe of Belief and stopped in shock. There was only one light shining on the Globe. He lighted the whole Globe to be certain, until he finally jumped on top of it. His heart skipped a beat when he realized where it was.  
"Jamie", he whispered and was in the air only a second later.

He felt like crying as he listened to the boy from his window. He had caused this. He had ruined the Easter and driven away their unwavering belief. In desperate attempt, he created a little, sloppy, frost rabbit in an attempt to prove the boy wrong. He was certain it wouldn't be seen, but then he heard the boy gasp. When the rabbit puffed to snow he'd already made his way inside and never in his life had he felt anything as painful and wonderful as the anticipation as he heard the boy whisper his name and waiting for an answer, if the boy could actually _see _him. And the joy when the boy actually answered him. He didn't think he'd ever felt such a burst of happiness as he did then.

Jack was still bubbling with happiness when he went to greet the Guardians as they landed on the street. Seeing Bunny on his cute fluffy buffy form did nothing to lower his spirit, even if the still present guilt prevented him from letting out all the smartass comments that rose to his tongue. As soon as he saw the Nightmares, though, the smile on his lips died and his brain stopped functioning properly. You could say he went on autopilot. He couldn't think about Pitch now, he had to focus on getting North to flare up the Northern lights. One step at a time. Because he just wouldn't be able to handle it all at once, not even as hard as he'd try. The thing that forced him from the depths of his mind, wasn't the desperation that followed after he was shot down from the sky, because there was no room in his head for desperation. No, it was a trait of his that he'd always known he had, but only recently acknowledged it.

"Jack… I'm scared", and it wasn't just the words Jamie said, it was that Jack had heard those words before. He'd heard them being said in that very same tone by a girl with very similar brown eyes. And Jack remembered he had, in fact, saved her. He'd saved her and he could do it again. He had to. And it all clicked in the winter spirit's head. He wasn't aware he had been speaking until he said those words again as a three hundred years old echo: "…We're going to have some fun instead." That's why it was so easy for him to draw out those magical snowballs. Because they were truly _his._ His center, something that Jokul Frosti couldn't dream of having influence over. Because Jack Frost wasn't anything if he wasn't _fun_. And really, if he hadn't been so excited and stressed about his discovery, a sight with Pitch wiping snow from his face would've been just hilarious. It was enough to draw shaky laughs from around him though.

Something warm was growing in his chest, which, by all means, should have been alarming since he was a winter spirit, but only made an excited smile grin twist his face. While it would've been an awesome prank to float a child outside his friends' windows in middle of the night, Jack was glad it wasn't so. They actually saw him. They saw him. They called his name. Jack felt slightly dizzy while he led the sledding group of friends, which probably wasn't the best combination, but hey, they didn't crash anything. Fortunately. If it was even possible, he felt even warmer and fuzzier inside when the children stepped in front of them, in order to protect them. But he was also worried, the doubt and desperation started to finally gain some foothold on his mind and with them, came Pitch and Jokul Frosti and… Jack forced it out of his mind. One step at a time. And golden sand exploded in front of him.

-O-

Jack was relieved. Very, very relieved. And happy. Of course he was happy. People were having _fun _around him. Throwing snowballs around, even the Guardians were affected by his winter magic. _His _winter magic. The young spirit of winter was all for an epic snowball fight between the Easter and Christmas groups, but then he noticed Pitch. And the world came crashing down. Pitch was invisible. And as much as he tried, he couldn't push the guilt back. Pitch deserved this. He had betrayed Jack. Because that was the only way Jack could see it. They had long since passed being just the prisoner and the guard, as much as Pitch had tried to change it in the recent decades. And Pitch had almost destroyed the Guardians. He'd tried to plunge the whole world in darkness. But even as they followed him to the lake, Jack's lake, the guilt and worry were present. It was Pitch, who had subtly led him on the right trails after the winter attacked him. It was Pitch who gave him the change to find out about the older winter spirit. It had always been Pitch. Jack jerked violently as he felt the strain on the winter around them. The winter was vibrating. It didn't show yet, but Jack could feel it coming closer. Somehow, he felt it clearer than he had before. The presence and the blizzard it was bringing with it. For a moment, the young spirit was overwhelmed by the sensations, but then his heart sped up and he felt the urge to move. He knew it was after him. Jokul Frosti was after him. He would follow Jack anywhere he went and Jack wasn't prepared. He was tired from having his staff broken, tired from dealing with Pitch and tired from icing stuff. But he'd have to get the blizzard away from the children and the Guardians. But he wouldn't be fast enough to outrun it, Jack knew. And suddenly he was afraid. He snapped back into focus when he felt everyone's eyes on him. He had distantly heard them talk about Pitch and his fears, but now everyone was focused on him, frowning. Even the Nightmares.

"Jack…?" Tooth asked uncertainly. It was clear that the Nightmares had sensed something stronger than Pitch's fear, and from where Pitch himself was looking, it was also clear where the fear came from. Jack shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Then he took a deep breath. His vision was fading once again as the sun begun to climb back on the sky, but he couldn't worry about that now. He didn't have the time.  
"Please…" his voice came out as a whisper, so he took another deep breath to steady himself. He closed his eyes momentarily. Jack knew what he had to do. To make sure no one else got hurt. He'd have to lead the blizzard away. He'd have to try and outrun it. That was the plan. Blue eyes snapped back open.  
"Please, take the children back to their homes, quickly. And then get cover, I don't know how wide the blizzard spreads, I'm going to try to lure him away, but-", Jack was quickly cut off by North's booming voice.  
"To lure who away? What blizzard? What are you talking about, Jack?" the elder mas asked, frowning down at the fidgeting spirit.  
"We don't have the _time _for this! You need to go! I can't-", this time he had to stop himself as he felt a strong pulse through his staff. He stiffened as his powers twirled inside of him, out of control. The snow around them froze over and frost pattern formed over the ice of the lake. The Guardians stood stiff for few seconds, before they followed Jack's empty stare to the sky. Dark clouds had formed not far from them, approaching fast. The razing blizzard was clearly seen by now, and only seconds later, the children were packed into the sleigh, and North took off while Jack helped him steady the sleigh in the rough wind. He staggered then, leaning heavily on his staff. His head was aching, his body hurt. But he'd have to lead it away. He took a few steps before stumbling. He was saved from falling by a pair of thin arms. Jack blinked before remembering that he hadn't been the only one left at the lake. There was no way the Guardians would've taken Pitch with them.

Jack felt like he should've been struggling, but he just couldn't find the strength. The gray skinned man behind him frowned, before pulling the white haired spirit on his feet.  
"Jack…" Pitch started, but he had nothing to say. He had no idea why he was still standing there anyway. That blizzard did not look inviting at all. But he couldn't leave Jack there alone, not again. Jack could barely keep standing, his face scrunched up in pain and concentration. Pitch didn't have long to decide though, he could see that. The Nightmares around them were getting restless even if they were once again under his control, which he could only thank Jack for. He could only guess his own fears (not that Pitch would ever admit that he feared anything) were overrun by Jack's, which had forced Pitch to push aside his fears, leaving nothing for the Nightmares to grasp. Pitch would've liked to growl in frustration. He'd actually have to be thankful to the very spirit who had made him a prey for the Nightmares in the first place. Pitch would've liked to spend a lot longer standing there, cursing Jack and himself for caring, but he was snapped out of it by Jack incoherent mumbling.  
"What?" he snapped, still frustrated, but also, as much as he'd liked to deny it, worried. Jack mumbled something again, eyes still firmly closed. Pitch wondered if the spirit was even awake, until his blue eyes snapped open and he jerked in Pitch's arms.  
"RUN!" Jack yelled and Pitch decided not to question his command. The wind had picked up, blowing sharp flakes of ice around them. Some of the Nightmares had already fled, but Pitch called one of those left to him. Immediately, it galloped to his side. Not slowing his unstable movement that resembled running, while pulling stumbling Jack with him, he swung Jack on the back of the Nightmare with the help of his black sand and leaped behind the boy, giving the Nightmare a sign to speed up. While Pitch was by no means stranger to speed and riding, he would not deny that riding through forest in blizzard on the back of a Nightmare carrying two people was not something he'd do voluntarily. He quickly formed a route in his head and signed it to the Nightmare which huffed in response and picked up her speed, determined.  
"Jack!" Pitch called them, as they approached their destination, "Jack, you need to freeze the tunnel behind us, do you hear me?" Jack's head jerked in what Pitch hoped was a nod and _not_ a sign that he'd finally fallen unconscious, but he had no time to affirm it as the Nightmare dived down to the hole Pitch had come to know so well in those hundreds of years he'd spent down there. He felt like laughing in relief as he saw the crystal ice form behind them, blocking the tunnel. Then the Nightmare reached the bottom, her figure reforming from the black sand as she descended to the stone floor huffing and fidgeting nervously. Pitch slid his hand on the Nightmare's neck, calming her down with a rare sign of affection. He then proceeded on getting off the Nightmare and pulled Jack down after him. The Nightmare took off to the shadows once Jack's feet touched the floor. The winter spirit's eyes were barely open and he wavered, before Pitch decided that rather than picking the winter spirit from the floor, it would be easier to just steady him. And they waited.

**A/N**

*****yawn* Oh, hey look, I actually did post this chapter today, despite my frustration and angst. I've been hooked on a new anime my friend made me watch (well, new for me, as in, I haven't watched it before), which is why I didn't post this chapter yesterday as I was supposed to. Sorry! (And the only reason I'm posting it now, is because one of my absolute fav characters died in the anime and I can't bear to keep watching it just yet. I mean, first he lost his arm, then they show his HEAD. As in, head separated from his body. Agh, just... please, _no_. I really liked him... ._. (the anime's Hunter x Hunter (and I don't usually like that kind of animes, and I can be really picky with what I watch, but I really do like this one), if you're interested, and if you've watched it, you probably know who I'm talking about...)) Haa, it just seems my fav characters in series always seem to be the ones to die, I know how to pick them, eh?

*cough* yes, back to this story, I don't think there's much to say about this chapter. I'm sorry I pretty much skipped through the movie scenes, but as I've told you, it's just so boring to write them out since you all know what happens there anyway. At least I think you do, why would you be reading this if you didn't? ...Yeah, I think all the twists I made are pretty clear, no confusing time twists either, nor OCs... Ugh, whatever, I'm too upset to think of anything that would need explaining. Ask me if you're confused about something, m'kay?

Ah, it seems I was pretty tired or distracted when I wrote this chapter, since there were (and most likely still are) many grammar mistakes, like me sticking "that" in every gap I could and using the prepositions wrong. I think I pretty much cleared them out as I re-read it, but if not, well, bear with me.

Then to some of the reviews...  
Hee, I'm glad my Loki got somewhat good response~ Thanks for that! And since there was at least one person curious about him, little more background info. Yes, Loki actually gave birth to Sleipnir, so practically, Loki is his mother... :'D And Sleipnir isn't his only child either, though it is the only one he actually gave birth to. He's the father of Hel (I don't know much about her, so never mind that), the wolf Fenrir (who's supposed to eat Odin when the Ragnarok comes(and/or it's supposed to eat the sun... huh, I need to check that)) and World Serpent Jörmungandr (a snake so large it's wrapped around earth while biting its tail. The world will end when he gets his tail from his mouth.)) Err, so, yeah, see why I like him? His got some awesome children (yes, I view odd things as awesome at times), he does magic, he's intelligent/cunning and he's just generally awesome. :3 A little bit more info than what was asked, but when someone shows interest in something I like/am obsessed over, I tend to over do it, sorry. : D  
And about giving Jack his sight... Err, it was needed for the plot? Maybe? Well it was temporary anyway, so deal with it. :'D No, really, it was necessary. Anyhow, there's going to be much of blind Jack later, so yeah. I'm glad you like this story!  
O.O Oh my god, another person sharing my love for Greek mythology? Yayyy! Then I don't feel so bad for the future mentions of it~

So, the movie part pretty much ends here. Oh, but Jack didn't become a Guardian? Well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. :3 Anyway, I'm starving and there is this delicious smell/scent/whatever coming from the kitchen, so bye~

Next: Jack and Pitch have a chat. I think. Maybe. :3


	10. Truce

CHAPTER 10 TRUCE

It hadn't taken long for Jack to finally lose his consciousness. He woke up twelve hours late, head clear and running. He found himself, to his surprise, lying on a bed in a dark room of stone. That much the blind boy could tell by stretching his hand to his side where it collided with the cold wall. There wasn't much of furniture aside from the simple wooden bed with worn sheets. There was an old, almost ancient wooden desk and wardrobe, leaning against the wall opposing the bed the winter spirit was lying on. The wall behind his head was empty of any furniture or windows. At the wall his feet had been pointing at, was the heavy looking wooden door. All which he found out after walking around the room while letting his hand trail the wall. The wind was dull and air still, so Jack figured he was still at Pitch's lair, at least. He blinked a few times, taking it all in. Then he finally remembered why exactly he was there. He gripped his staff tightly and slid his hand over the wooden door, looking for the handle. Finding it, he all but threw the door open and was ready to dash out… When he collided with something. Staggering a couple of steps back he once again reached out with his other hand, searching for the wall to steady him. Instead, it brushed against the arm he knew well. He knew the body temperature, he knew the fabric and the feel of the skin. It scared him a bit to realize how the information had burned in his memory. Still, in the suddenness of the situation, he couldn't pull himself away and instead, he found his fingers curling around the fabric of Pitch's robe. He dipped his head and slowly just breathed in. There was a long moment of silence as both of them secretly treasured the moment, just pretending that everything was as it had been so long ago. Pretending that once again, they had the time to just be.

'It could be like this again', Jack realized then, 'I could keep the hole frozen and no one would get past. We could stay here and forget the world outside.' And Jack knew that if he voiced his thoughts, Pitch would agree. Pitch had already lost. He had nothing, once again. Nothing but Jack. And Jack wanted to stay. Jack wanted it so bad it hurt. To just return to how it had been. No Jokul Frosti, no Guardians. But then he remembered the so familiar brown eyes of Jamie Bennett, eyes that finally, _finally, _saw him. He remembered the fond smiles of the Guardians and he remembered the cruel blizzard that had passed through everything in search for him. Not caring if children or spirits got caught in-between. And he remembered the Grimm Reaper, his promise to put the Old Man Winter in rest. He remembered the bright colors Loki had allowed him see and the words he'd said. Jack couldn't be selfish. Finally he was needed, really needed, and all he wanted to do was hide in a hole and hope the world would disappear if he wasn't looking. He knew he wouldn't do that. Couldn't. Not even for Pitch. He knew things would never get back to the way they had been. All he could do, was to make sure it would go for better instead of worse. For the first time in a long while, Jack Frost cried while Pitch pulled him closer to comfort the young spirit, his own mind running on the same tracks at the winter spirit's. Now that he had lost everything, when he had once again been forced down here, powerless. Now, he felt free to admit what he really wanted. What they wanted. How they both kept wishing for the past to be the present. And now, finally, they let it go.

"Would you like to explain why, exactly, did you not take heed of my advice and take care of this… Wintery problem of yours?" Pitch questioned, golden eyes narrowing. Jack shifted slightly at his spot at the floor, leaning his back on the stone wall.  
"Oh, I owe you an explanation now, do I?" Jack asked, imitating Pitch's way of talking, poorly you might add, to get his point across. After bleeding away the affection, all that was left was the anger and bitterness.  
"I gave you a change to back away from what was not your business, but you came back. I had to make sure you would not get involved myself", Pitch stated, voice even. Jack should've been able to see through it though. But he wasn't listening.  
"Oh yeah, and your brilliant idea was to leave me in middle of ice and snow without my powers. To pretty much offer me to him on a silver platter", Jack sneered, pulling his staff to his lap. Completely leaving out the fact, that without his powers Jokul would've had hard time tracking him. Golden eyes flashed in the dark before Pitch answered.  
"Stop acting like a child, you are a three hundred years old _winter_ spirit", Pitch snapped back. Jack was about to retort back, how he was not acting like a child and how Jokul was a winter spirit too, but just then he heard the sound of ice cracking. Apparently Pitch heard it too as the silent pacing stilled. Jack pushed himself up, but kept his other hand on the wall.  
"Has the storm not yet calmed?" Pitch asked, frowning, looking at the cracking ice blocking the hole to his lair. Jack kept his eyes on the floor, as it wouldn't really matter if he looked or not, but his posture was rigid.  
"No, the blizzard has left, that was something else. I would know if the Old Man Winter would try to get in", Jack told him after a moment of silence. Pitch opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by another crack forming on the ice.  
"Can you go up to take a look?" Jack asked, turning to where he had heard Pitch's voice from before. The taller male would've liked to roll his eyes, but thought better of it.  
"Had you asked only hours earlier, then yes, but after you and your new _friends_ run over my Nightmares, I find myself slightly more restricted. That tunnel is the only way out of here and I do not have the power to twist the shadows to form a way of their own" Pitch explained and silence fell between them again. The ice stopped cracking then, but they didn't dare to move for the hour that followed.

-O-

"I need North to light up the Northern Lights", Jack hesitantly explained to Pitch, once they had settled on their previous posts. Pitch didn't answer, clearly waiting for more specific explanation. Jack sighed before complying.  
"I was told that Aurora would know where to find Jokul Frosti, as the Scandinavia is a bit wide area to search myself", the winter spirit explained and heard light footsteps approaching as Pitch walked closer. There was a silence again, long enough so Jack started wondering if he should crack open the ice covering the tunnel instead of letting it fall off on its own as it always did. He jumped slightly when he heard Pitch's voice from next to him.  
"What is your plan, Jack? You don't even know where to find him, which makes me wonder if you have one. Are you just going to take off after finding out where he resides and burst in his palace waving your staff around?" Jack could just imagine the sneer on Pitch's face. Still, Jack didn't know what to answer. He didn't have a plan. He hadn't thought further than contacting Aurora. Well, he imagined taking off there sounded about right, but just bursting in and challenging the older winter spirit… Jack still remembered both the Grimm Reaper's and Loki's words. There was something else going on that the old spirit trying to wipe the younger one off the map. Until Jack figured it out, he wouldn't be able to fill his promise to the Grimm Reaper. And Jack still doubted if he really had enough power to take on Jokul Frosti. All the previous times even the frost imitations of the older spirit had overpowered him.  
"I don't know", Jack finally admitted "I know I can't take him head on and… There is something I need to find out about before I can…" Pitch frowned watching the sparkling blue eyes fog over as the winter spirit was lost on thought. Pitch should've guessed he really had no plan at all, even if the he had hoped otherwise. But from Jack's voice, the thoughtful tone and concentrated look on his face, Pitch wondered if it was because of Jack's nature or simply because it was impossible to from a plan given the situation and from what Jack hinted, unknown factors. Pitch was startled from his thoughts when Jack spoke again.  
"Pitch… You can still use that blending into shadows thingy, right?" the boy asked, tilting his head slightly. Pitch had long since gotten accustomed to the seemingly random questions that Jack could sprout without a warning so he simply agreed, that yes, he still was able to blend into shadows. What Jack said next though, made him want to take the words back, growl viciously at the young spirit and use that particular skill to hide from that spirit for the rest of eternity.  
"Then… Pitch, what do you think of a truce between you and the Guardians?" Jack asked. The only thing that made Pitch not to do any of the things mentioned, was the hesitant way Jack presented his suggestion. Like he was completely sure that his request would be shot down and stomped on. Like he had no right to ask. Even if Pitch could tell some of it was pretty much faked… Damn it all, if it wouldn't of turned even the most vicious and blood lustiest beasts into helpful little puppies. Only moments later Pitch could be found muttering under his breath little behind Jack, petting one of his Nightmares, while Jack broke away the ice covering the tunnel down to his lair.

The cold air hit them like a wall as they emerged from the hole. Pitch had to blink rapidly for few times. The sun was only starting to set and in his weakened state he wouldn't last long in direct sunlight. Not to mention his Nightmare who was rearing nervously and darted to the shadows of the trees. Its yellow eyes burning form the shadows as it watched Pitch make his way to it. Jack seemed almost as nervous as the Nightmare, as he blinked a few times before giving up on trying to see. Instead he tilted his head, listening and then trailed after Pitch. Without a word, Pitch mounted the Nightmare and pulled Jack up behind him. While Jack would definitely be faster flying with the wind, he would easily lose track of Pitch and he did not want to approach the Santa's Workshop alone, least let Pitch approach it alone. So as the Nightmare was stuck on the ground and shadows, it was where Jack would be too. And it certainly would be safer to ride a horse that could see where it was going than stumble through the forest blind with only wind as his guide.

It didn't take long for Jack to drive Pitch on the edge with his excited whoops and laughter as they sped between the trees and in some occasions, buildings and rocks. While it wasn't nearly as fast as the ride with Sleipnir had been, Jack still found the speed exhilarating not to mention the excitement that came from danger when it seemed impossible for the Nightmare to be able to avoid collisions in that speed. Jack also found it fun to create ice slides every now and then, making the Nightmare stumble before just settling on letting the slide direct it with a neigh that Pitch swore sounded like excited whoop. So it probably wouldn't surprise anyone to see Pitch rubbing his temples and ears after such a ride, as he did when they reached the workshop. Jack instead was laughing silently and petted the Nightmare's snout while the Nightmare pushed against his hand, slight frost covering the black sand, but it didn't seem to bother the Nightmare. It then ran into the deeper shadows. The night had already arrived, so Jack stepped on the wind, letting it carry him to the doors of the workshop. Pitch followed close behind, now wary. The yetis immediately jumped from their spots as they spotted Jack and rushed to greet the young winter spirit, but halted when they noticed the figure following him. They let out grumbling shouts and scurried off in different directions, yelling. Two of them though, stood their ground on either sides of the doors, looking extremely alarmed.  
"Well this started off well", Jack stated with a chuckle. Pitch felt like groaning at the bottomless optimism that Jack showed once again. He didn't, of course, but only because of great deal of practice in self restraining.

It didn't take long for the four Guardians to burst through the doors weapons in hands.  
"Pitch!" Tooth yelled out in shock.  
"Jack!" yelled North, lowering his swords slightly.  
"What the bloody hell?" asked Bunny.  
"!" Sandy exclaimed with his sand above his head.  
"Miss me?" Jack asked cockily with a smirk. There was a moment of silence as Pitch refrained from groaning, again and just banging his head against something hard.  
"Dream on, Frost Bite. If you wouldn't mind, we'd like to know what that bloody-" Bunny was interrupted as North pushed him aside as he made his way to grab Jack into a bear hug. Tooth buzzed past him too, to give Jack, and his teeth, a once over. Bunny looked after them, offended, and then glanced at Sandy for support. Sandy just shrugged and floated over to pat Jack on the shoulder. Bunny stood there for a moment, before puffing the air from his lungs and hopping over to Jack as well carefully taking in his appearance and hid his relief as he found no injuries.

"As touching as this reunion is, I would prefer we get this over with as soon as possible. I would rather avoid getting infected by whatever virus that makes you all _good_ and _sparkly_", Pitch spoke up from behind Jack, earning everyone's attention. Immediately everyone was back on their battle ready positions. Well, everyone besides Jack and Pitch, who just rolled his eyes. North, though, just sheathed his swords once he processed the situation again.  
"Da, we would like to know what brought you here, Pitch. Whilst Jack is always welcome, and we do have unfinished business, da?" North stated. Jack's smile withered a bit before returning as he shrugged. North seemed satisfied by the response.  
"Let us take this inside, da?" the large man suggested and proceeded to show the way. Tooth glanced around warily, earning a shrug from the Sandman. The two of them took off after North. Bunny just glared at Pitch, not moving an inch before Jack pushed past him with a pat on the arm.  
"It's alright, kangaroo, he's not here to cause trouble, are you Pitch?" Jack asked as he passed the Easter Bunny. Pitch just scoffed and strode ahead of them, while Bunny took a moment to realize why he felt so offended.  
"Oi, did ya just call me kangaroo? I thought we cleared out that I am_ not _a kangaroo, mate!" Bunny yelled as he hopped after them, his ears twitching as he heard Jack snigger. He didn't even notice the yetis closing the doors behind them as he sped up top catch up with the mischievous winter spirit.

There was a silence as the Guardians took in what they had just heard, while Jack fiddled with his staff nervously and Pitch gazed at the ceiling, clearly bored. North was frowning while sliding his fingers through his thick beard. His thoughtful blue eyes shifted from Jack to Pitch taking in their postures. While Jack seemed nervous for reasons North could mostly just guess, he also seemed relaxed, leaning slightly away from the Guardians to Pitch. North had long ago realized that there once had been and still was, something else between those two that the guardian and the prisoner relationship, but only now did he start to really see just how deep it went. He moved his gaze to Pitch who was slightly tense, as if ready to bounce any second. His head was ever so slightly tilted towards Jack and his body twisted so if he were to bounce up from his seat, it would be towards Jack. And every so often his eyes would flick over to Jack before returning to the ceiling. Yes, there definitely was something there, but while North was able to see wonder that swirled in the air and people's eyes, telling the reasons and emotions behind it was a whole different deal. Finally, he coughed on his hand to gather everyone's attention he turned to look at Jack.  
"You have yet to tell us who exactly told you all this", North stated, ignoring the surprised jumps he had caused. Bunny's mouth opened in surprise.  
"What? Ya bloody serious? Ya just gonna let Pitch take off with Frosty to some evil mastermind's palace?" Bunny asked, casting another distrustful glance at the tall gray skinned male.  
"But Jack trusts him…" Tooth stated uncertainly.  
"Yeah? Well, we've all seen how good his judgment has proved to be, or has everyone forgotten Easter?" Bunny asked furiously, but immediately regretting those words. Jack flinched, trying to find words to say, but finding nothing. It had been selfish to chase after his memories while he'd promised his help somewhere else. He knew it.  
"This is different", Jack found himself saying. This was Jack's business. He wouldn't hurt anyone even if, when, he messed up. Bunny opened his mouth to say something, but North took over again.  
"Are you sure about this? You could take some of Tooth's fairies…" North suggested, looking at Tooth questioningly. Tooth nodded quickly, but Jack shook his head.  
"I wouldn't want to set them on danger so soon again", Jack stated simply with confidence.  
"Then let Bunny come with you, Jack, for quick escape", Tooth said and Jack was close to declining the offer, but the look on Tooth's eyes made him hesitate. This time, he wished there wasn't a gap on the ceiling for the moonlight to come in, so he wouldn't have to see those looks on the Guardians' faces. He looked over at Pitch who was finally looking at him. Then he turned to look at the Guardians.  
"And how do you suppose we take him there? My Nightmares are not for rent", Pitch asked with a slight sneer.  
"No way would I ride one. I'll stick to my tunnels, thanks", Bunny stated, clearly disturbed by the idea of him riding a Nightmare.  
"And if the palace floats?" Pitch questioned. Instead of getting an answer from Bunny, Sandy started flashing pictures above his head. Everyone focused on the little golden man as the sand took forms in rapid speed. An Earth, cloud, rabbit, snowflake… Jack stopped focusing on the pictures and instead watched amazed as the golden glow danced. He jumped a bit when Pitch started talking.  
"And how would he know where to wait? Well yes, how does he know when to…? No, I doubt he will agree to stand in the cold on watch… That could work… What about…" Jack stopped listening then, more interested in how the Guardians heads snapped back and forth from the small golden man to the tall gray one. All of them looked surprised and amazed how easily the two had settled on conversing. Pitch gained another point of respect from Jack for making the Guardians look like that and for being able to understand the mysterious picture-speaking Sandy produced. Finally, after a minute or two, Sandy stopped flashing pictures and smiled smugly while Pitch looked thoughtful. Finally, they registered everyone's looks. A same word could be read from both of their expressions. "What?" Jack fell off his chair then, laughing and Pitch looked down on him, sneering.  
"Just because your brain's processing is too small for everything above where to color in coloring book's pictures, doesn't mean everyone else's is too. Now get up from the floor, you look ridiculous", Pitch scolded and gained incredulous looks from Bunny and Tooth, while North smiled knowingly and Sandy just looked confused, even if a bit amused.

When Jack had finally gathered himself from the floor, they had Pitch explain what they had agreed on with Sandy. Pitch went over their conversation with few sentences and it was decided that Bunny would accompany them to wherever Aurora would point them to. To Jack's surprise, Bunny agreed without a moment of hesitation. He decided not to dwell on it though as he noticed North cast a glance at him again, thoughtful look on his face. Then the large man looked out from the gap on the roof. The moon was starting to vain as the night reached its end. He then suggested for Jack, Pitch and Bunny to wait until the following night, since Aurora would, according to him, most likely appear at night time, even if it didn't really make difference it he called the Northern Lights at day time. It would put her in better mood, he said, after all this fuss. He then offered some food for them and all but dragged Jack to the kitchen. After barking some orders to the yetis buzzing around he made them take a seat around a smaller table. Jack's lips twitched to a smile as he looked around in the little moonlight he got. Elves were scurrying around on the floor, some were trying to form a tower to reach the counter and the cookies residing there. Then his eyes fell on Pitch who sat stiffly by the table, chair as far away from the Guardians as possible. He had to bite his lip not to laugh out loud. The smile died from his lips, though, when North spoke out again.

"So, Jack, you never told us who you heard all your information from", North stated and everyone's eyes fell on Jack again. Even Pitch looked curious. Jack shifted uncomfortably.  
"Uh…" he glance around the table again, but finally realized he wouldn't be able to escape the question again. He sighed.  
"When I went to the Scandinavia in search for him, I kinda came across this spirit and his awesome so- horse. He told me stuff", Jack explained distantly. Bunny's eyes narrowed as his mind run over the options of spirits he knew lived in Scandinavia and were in possession of… _awesome_ horses. Which could mean pretty much anything in Jack's dictionary. Tooth looked as confused as ever, while Sandy and North had thoughtful looks on their faces.  
"Sure it was a spirit? Not a chance it would refer to itself as a _god_, instead?" Pitch offered with a slight smirk. Jack flinched and Tooth's expression cleared as realization hit her.  
"Oh you mean Loki and Sleipnir, right?" she asked excitedly. Then she seemed to realize who they were talking about and frowned.  
"But…" she started, but Bunny cut her off.  
"Ya based your plans on what _Loki_ told ya? Are ye a whacker? Loki's a god of _lies_", Bunny accused almost springing up from his chair. Jack looked offended at someone accusing Loki of lying, but before he could defend his friend, North waved his hand dismissingly.  
"Bah, that's what they say. Others say he is mischief loving prankster", North said and continued "Much like someone else I know. No wonder they would get along. Is a good source for someone like Jack." Jack beamed at North while Bunny looked outraged.  
"Just because someone spent ten years cooped up in a hole in fear of Tunnel Foxes as a young spirit, doesn't mean Loki is all lies", North hummed and slapped Bunny on the shoulder with a good natured laugh. Bunny shuddered before growling out: "Not funny, mate. He said they use abandoned rabbit holes to dig their way so they can attack rabbits from their own tunnels… It was terrifying." Jack burst out laughing again.  
"Tunnel Foxes, really?" he managed to stutter before cracking again. Bunny growled and reached for his boomerangs, but Tooth stopped him by trying to calm Jack down, not even trying to hide her own amused grin. Bunny sulked as the yetis brought them food and others dug in with enthusiasm. Pitch, though, eyed it suspiciously before simply sipping his tea.

It wasn't until the yetis cleaned up the dishes that the conversation started again. Again, it didn't fail to make Jack uncomfortable as the favorite subject seemed to be him. He didn't mind explaining how he'd found out about Jokul Frosti in the first place, from the Grim Reaper, nor did he mind the comment from Bunny of him making friends with the strangest of spirits. What he did mind was when the conversation turned on why, exactly, the older winter spirit wanted him out. And why Jack had to do it. Not mentioning his promise to the Reaper, he told them about what the Reaper had told him about how the Old Man Winter had changed and hesitantly, he explained about their split powers. How they seemed to be ripping the winter apart. There was a silence after that and finally, North decided that they needed rest. Sun had long since come up and while Jack had had his twelve-hour sleep the Guardians had been mostly up making sure the children were safe, fixing damage and looking for Jack. Sandy and Tooth excused themselves quickly after wishing Jack luck, as they had to return to their duties as soon as possible. Bunny left little later, claiming that he couldn't rest surrounded by mountains of snow. North then guided them to rooms where they could rest, before leaving for his own chambers. The last few days had been exhausting for all of them and while the danger had mostly passed for the Guardians, Jack still couldn't make himself really relax. After few hours of rolling on the bed though, he finally drifted off to sleep.

**A/N**

Heya there! Again, been a week since I last updated. I really can't understand how I managed to update twice a week before... Well, anyhow, Pitch and Jack pretty much made up, yay! Yeah, I didn't want to make a big deal of it, because, well, they have known each other for 300 years after all, and they've had their share of hard times, so yeah. Deal with it. :3

Does anything here need any explanations? I don't think so... I mean, Aurora will come up in next chap, and you already know Loki... Hmm... Feel free to ask though.

Moving on to the reviews:  
Naws, I'm sorryyy, but the you'll have to wait for the Guardians's reactions, even for Tooth's. I'm sorry. :'C I've already written this story up 'til chapter 17 so if I go back to change something as big as that I would have to go through all the chapters and pretty much rewrite them and I just don't have the time nor patience for that. So I'm going to stick to my original plans. Sorry. And to the mythology part... Wasn't it Sköll who chases the sun? (And Hati chases the moon. Lot's of wolves~) I remember reading a comic involving them and looking it up. It's been some time since that, so I can't be sure, though...  
And yes! Heimdall is cool too! I would like him more, but he and Loki are supposed to kill in other in Ragnarok so I just bring myself to _really _like him... And just btw, a tiny bit of spoiling info, I'm pretty sure I'm having him appear in this story, very, very briefly, but anyway. So yes, I am actually going to have couple more gods from Norse mythology to come up.  
Thank you all for your reviews! You're really helping me out here~ Also, thanks for all the favorites and follows too!

And now! If you guys just could give me a helping hand, it would be much appreciated. As I've mentioned before, this story is going on a break after the next (11.) chapter, not for too long though! Just so I'll have the time to finish writing the "second" part, meaning, the following ten or so chapters.

SO, in the second part, for reasons you can probably guess from the next chap, I'm going to need a few characters to pop up. And I don't want to do a sloppy job by just throwing in random names and descriptions. Making up "OC"s is pretty hard and time consuming. So help me out! Make up a character based on some myth/legend and let me use it briefly in a scene or two. It will be very brief though, and the character may not even get his/her name spoken out, but I'll need them to _be _there, and I need to know what I'm writing about. So, anyone there willing to give it a try? If you're not up to making up the whole character, you can just state me a person/creature from some mythology/legend. Even that would be really helpful. You have three ways to take part: 1. Review me (but ONLY in cases when you just state a person from mythology, no lengthy descriptions in reviews). 2. send me a PM. and **3. **Find me from dA and send me note or link me to your character there. My username there is Kipanyah, You should be able to find me by searching it. (Haa, and I actually didn't want to mess my dA with FF... Oh well). (And yes, of course I'll credit you for the character if possible)  
Yeah, and while it would be better if the character is based on a myth/legend, it's fine if it's like my Aurora Borealis, if you can find a solid base for it, (Northern Lights, **fox**fires, hinthint.) But more abut this in the next chapter.

Next: Aurora Borealis~ :3 See you~


	11. Above Aurora Borealis

_C__HAPTER __11 A__BOVE__ A__URORA__ B__OREALIS_

Jack woke up only few hours after falling asleep. His internal clock he'd acquired in his years of blindness, told him it was still couple of hours until the sunset. He trailed his hand on the wall as he made his way to where he remembered the door to the hallway to be. The hallway his room was located on was quiet, but he could hear the yetis and elves making noise close by and made his way to that direction. After few steps a familiar buzzing sounded in his years, followed by excited twittering.  
"Hello Baby Tooth", he addressed the small fairy with a chuckle. The fairy kept chattering and pushed against his cheek before settling on his shoulder.  
"You wouldn't mind, umm… Directing me to North?" he asked the small fairy and immediately she answered with ever so cheerful tweet before taking off his shoulder and tweeting from little ahead. With a smile, Jack followed the sounds. In few occasions, Baby Tooth had to flutter back over to Jack to direct him on the right way or out of the way of some yeti's by pulling on his hair. Eventually, they arrived to the Globe room, where Baby Tooth directed Jack to the sofa before taking off from his head. She came back before Jack had time to wonder, though, buzzing around his head, chattering wildly. Jack frowned slightly, trying to understand what the little fairy was telling him.  
"North's not here, is he?" he asked and figured he was right by the bright tweet he gained in response. Now, why would Baby Tooth direct him there if North wasn't there…? "Is he still resting?" he asked and gained another approving tweet. He sighed and finally relaxed on his seat. Now, how to spend the next couple hours waiting for others to get up…?

-O-

The first thing North noticed when he got out from his chambers, was the snow. It covered the floor and few yetis had taken to trying to sweep it away with little success. There were icicles hanging from selves and ledges glittering from the brilliant colors of the bustling workshop. While it normally wasn't this busy there at the time of Easter, catching up with the schedule after all the fuss Pitch had caused took some extra effort. Which brought up the second thing wrong with the normal, well as normal as it got there, image of his toy factory. His ever so hard working yetis were grumbling under their breaths where ever they were hurrying off to. And every one of them seemed to be avoiding the direction of the Globe room. Third thing he noticed was the absence of the tingling sound that came from his elves, yes, he'd given them those bells for a reason, which ought to be the most alarming factor of all. North had only managed to take few steps towards the Globe room, wondering if he should bring out his swords, when something blue and white passed over his head with a whoosh of wind and snowflakes. An excited laugh followed and right behind came the chattering of an excited little tooth fairy. North watched with wide eyes as Jack leaped from one of his flying toys to another with grace that a lanky teenager like him shouldn't possess. The yetis that got showered with fresh snow as Jack passed over them grumbled louder and waved a fist at Jack. One of the yetis smacked his head against a wall as the walkway he'd just cleared was covered with snow again. There was only one thing North could do at that situation. He laughed.

-O-

"Do you think those were the last ones?" the young winter spirit asked his small fairy friend, tilting his head towards the scuffling next to him. Baby Tooth tweeted in a way that could've meant either yes, or no, so Jack just shrugged and smiled at the tingling sound of bells that came from the elves' hats. He'd spent about an hour trying to gather them all to the small room next to the Globe room where he'd found a metal pole sticking from the ground for whatever reason. It was past amusing to see all the elves scurrying over and pushing others from their way as they tried to stick their tongue to the pole Jack had so graciously frozen for them. Well, he might have had to scatter some sugar dust over the metal too, for the elves that came little late, to get them motivated enough to climb over each other. The result? Frozen metal pole covered to the halfway up with jingling elves with their tongues stuck on it. Jack had to smile proudly at his creation.  
"…Ya know what? I'm not even gonna ask, mate", a heavily accented voice stated from behind him. Jack spun around with a wide grin.  
"Bunny! What do you think?" the winter spirit asked with a large grin, waving towards the tingling of the elves. The Easter Bunny's green eyes followed the wave towards to where a pile of elves were gathered around a metal pole.  
"I think", Bunny said slowly, not taking his eyes off the sight. Were they stuck… from their tongues? "That you've had too much free time." Bunny made a mental not to ever let the young spirit alone to his Warren. He didn't even want to think about what Jack would figure out for his poor little egglings. The large bunny tore his eyes from the peculiar sight to look at the white haired boy in front of him again. Again he wondered how Jack's eyes looked like he was staring right through him, even though he was looking at him. Never focused. Though it had been different at the Warren when he had helped out with the Easter preparations. Then his eyes had been practically sparkling and running through everything in the warren, greedily taking everything in. It had been a long time since someone had looked at his garden with such eyes, to see someone get such a joy from something he had created, and it made him regard the teen with fondness he thought he could never achieve again. Bunny shook the thoughts from his head and focused on what he had been come there for.  
"Anyhow, the sun is settin', so North asked us to gather at the Globe room", Bunny informed and noted how Jack's grin fell off before being replaced with a slightly sadder smile. Bunny hated the idea of him being the reason for that smile to appear on Jack's lips. Realizing what he had just thought, the rabbit's eyes widened and he turned around to leave the room. As he started hopping towards the Globe room he heard faint footsteps following him.

North had had the yetis bring some snacks to the Globe room and was quick to offer some for Jack and Bunny. Bunny snatched a carrot from one of the plates while Jack settled on standing there awkwardly.  
"You do know that we don't actually have to eat in order to survive, right?" Jack asked while trying to figure out the smells floating in the air. There was a moment of silence and Jack could feel the eyes on him. He shifted nervously. Had he said something wrong?  
"Yes, Jack. We are aware. However, is sometimes good to gather energy from food before action, no? We can also enjoy the taste of it", North explained. Jack frowned, digging his memory. Yes, he remembered Pitch telling his something similar, but that was ages ago. There was a snort from behind him and Jack jumped slightly as something was pushed on his hands. He would've guessed it to be bread, but it grumbled more.  
"Just eat it Frost", Pitch's voice told him and Jack heard his footsteps get further away. Jack sniffed at whatever he was holding. The smell reminded him of cake, so he figured Pitch had handed him a piece of dry cake. It was a smell of blueberries, and Jack had always liked blueberries. His stomach let out a small groan at the smell. Jack stuffed the piece in his mouth just as the moonlight fell through the window on the ceiling. He lifted his eyes to see everyone staring at him. He grinned wide, knowing well how his mouth was still full of the cake. And, well, you can imagine the sight of someone grinning with his mouth full. Bunny winced while North let out a laughter. Pitch simply closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Jack would've laughed, but he rather liked the taste of the cake in his mouth so he restrained himself. A small snort of laughter escaped him, though, making Bunny turn away, muttering, while Pitch's eyes snapped open to see bits of slimy cake fly from the winter spirit's mouth. Had Pitch been standing only a little closer, they would've ended up on his robe.  
"Jack", Pitch started with a scolding tone. Then he apparently noted where he was and how his tone had gathered everyone's attention. He coughed on his fist.  
"Shall we?" he asked then mockingly and waved towards the Globe. North grunted in agreement and made his way to the Globe. Or more specifically, to a lever located before the Globe of Belief.

Only when the colors of the Northern Light spread on the night sky, did the situation finally catch up in Jack's brains. It wiped away all the remains of a smile from his face. He hoped he'd still have some time when he simply couldn't do anything. When all he could do was to focus on was how to spend the time while waiting for something. He wished he could spend more time playing with the elves, well, bullying them, not that they minded. Or realized it. Or even to have time with Pitch and, or, the Guardians. For a moment, it all weighed down on Jack. He felt guilty for dragging them all in this, just so he wouldn't have to carry it all on his own, even though it was his problem. Because someone really was trying to destroy him. Jack was scared. He didn't want to challenge anyone, he didn't want to fight, he wanted to spread snow and make children laugh. He wanted to be there to make sure they never stopped smiling. And by setting against the older power of winter, he was doing the opposite, setting them on danger. Jack had to believe it would be worse if he let it be and faded. Jack had to believe he was needed so he could keep fighting for himself. Taking a deep breath, he watched as waves of turquoise and light purple gathered together from small, almost unnoticeable, drains of colors, forming a funnel that then sped towards the ground where they were standing. Jack was enchanted by the way the snow reflected the amazing colors that seemed to almost explode from the otherwise silver scenery. Well, except for the auras the two Guardians standing with them. Finally, the lights actually touched the ground and a fox emerged from the funnel. The colors kept moving around it in waves. Momentarily turquoise and then purple again. The fox stopped few meters before them and suddenly there was a girl standing on its place. She was wearing a hat with a furry tassel on top of it. Around her neck was long woolen scarf and she was wearing a coat that mildly reminded Jack of the coats Eskimo's wore, because of its fur lines. She had tight jeans and boots that went with her coat and almost reached her knees. She pushed her long wavy hair from her face, attracting Jack's focus on her head. Or rather, to the fox ears that peeked from under her hat. She marched towards the group gathered on the endless field of snow behind North's workshop. Jack took a note of the thick fox tail swishing back and forth as she walked. Bunny had finally stopped his muttering about cold and foxes, but Jack barely noticed. Even without the colors dancing around her, Jack would've immediately described her to be very beautiful, despite her young age, as she seemed to be around twelve or thirteen.

"You! First you call me out at _daytime_, without a warningand now you call me out at _spring _only months from the last time! Do you think of me as a dog who you can call out to play whenever you feel slightly bored?" the girl exploded as she was only steps away from North. North simply laughed and clapped his hand on her shoulder, only to be brushed off angrily.  
"Good to see you Aurora", North boomed, ignoring her hostile attitude completely. The girl settled on glaring at the large man for a moment longer before moving her gaze to Bunny standing closest to North.  
"Oh, well, I can forgive you this time, since it seems you brought me dinner", she stated then. Bunny tensed and Jack could hear a feral growl rise from his throat. Jack still wondered how it was possible for a rabbit to emit such a growl. North laughed and Aurora joined him after sparing a predatory grin at Bunny. Jack smirked at the new material he could use against Bunny. Aurora's eyes fell on him next. Her face brightened noticeably.  
"Oh, I like you. You smell like winter. Oh, oh! You must be Jack Frost! I've waited to be able to meet you! But I never dared to come down in case _he _would take a note of…" she trailed off, her fingers loosening on Jack's hoodie that she had taken a hold of only a moment before with bright eyes and tail swishing excitedly. Now she frowned, her tail hanging limply. Then her eyes fell on Pitch and her grip tightened again.  
"You smell like darkness and fear. I don't like you", she stated and if Jack thought about it, it made sense. She was, after all, the incarnation of Northern Lights, all about light and colors, pretty much the opposite of dark. Plus, she was a predator, and predators never liked to be afraid. Pitch rose his brows at the girl clinging at Jack's shirt.  
"You are afraid of the dark? Even if it only makes your lights shine up brighter?" Pitch asked gathering surprised looks from everyone around him. Aurora blinked and then relaxed.  
"I, uh. Never thought about it that way", she admitted and frowned. Finally she let go of Jack's shirt and took a few steps back to look at them all. Her frown deepened.  
"Hunter, Pray, Cold and Dark", she listed. Jack seemed to be the only one confused by the nicknames. He glanced at Pitch who waved dismissingly at him, which Jack interpreted as a promise of explanation later. "I get it that you two are… comrades, what with the Guardian thingy and all that, but…" her eyes fell on Jack and Pitch. Only now did Jack notice her slit, cat like, pupils.  
"Yes, there is announcement to be made of Jack's new position", he answered at Jack's blank stare with a stern one making Jack turn away. It seemed that he still planned on making Jack a Guardian. "But we asked you here for a different reason. Jack", North explained, ignoring how Aurora muttered something incoherent as she heard him use the word "asked". Then North waved for Jack to continue, though, and the young winter spirit obtained her full attention.

"I heard you could tell me about Jokul Frosti", Jack told her awkwardly. Noticing how the girl stiffened at the name, he launched on explanations, telling her why exactly he even was asking. After finishing, Aurora had relaxed, if only slightly. She looked around the group with almost frightened expression on her face.  
"I… Yes, I know a lot about him. Hard not to when our territories cross over so often. And he too smells of cold. In the beginning, it made me feel at peace, but it changed… He changed", Aurora explained, not looking at anyone's eyes and shifting as if ready to bolt any moment. Jack forced down his anxiousness on finding out about the old winter spirit. He could tell that if he pushed too much, Aurora would flee and would probably never be seen again. Making himself relax he stepped closer to the incarnation of Northern Lights.  
"Could you tell me how? How did he change? What caused it? No one here is going to be angry at you or anything", Jack tried to sound assuring and it wasn't so hard with Aurora looking as she did. Like a child, lost and scared. And Jack had always had a soft spot for children, especially those who showed fear. Aurora's eyes lifted to Jack's and she breathed out a wavering sigh.  
"I know. It's not you I'm worried about, it's that… It's him. I… We… We used to be close. We still are. Just… You need to understand, while I know you need this information and that me sharing it would be for the best… I… It's kind of very personal", Aurora told him, making it clear that she meant her words for Jack only. The Guardians and Pitch shuffled little further from them, still listening, but not being part of their conversation. Aurora took a deep breath again before starting.  
"I… When I was a pup, a young spirit, unable to take on any other form than the form I was born with, I was hunted and picked on by other spirits and animals. He found me when I was passed out on a snow, tired from all the running I had done to get away from everyone. He raised me and taught me things about the flow of the ancient magic and how to harvest it. There isn't much a spirit like me can do with magic, but things I could, like shape shifting, came naturally, even if the form of fox is still the one I am most comfortable with", she glanced wistfully at the skies lit by her colorful lights. "He taught me of spirits and my powers and I lit up the constant darkness that followed his season. He was, is, my leader-of-the-hunt. It's just… Around three hundred years ago, maybe a little more or less, he changed. He had never liked darkness and the older he grew, the more he despised it. My lights helped somewhat, but I hadn't realized that he didn't just mean the literal darkness that the absence of the moon and sun causes. It was more like… He was scared of emptiness. He grew older, winter was changing, his powers were leaving him, he felt hollow, he didn't want to fade", Aurora paused, gathering her thoughts before continuing again.  
"Then… Little later, he started thinking… Thinking that it would've been better… Would've been better if there was no spirits. Humans were fickle, constantly changing their opinions and changing themselves and their culture. And above all, so forgetful. He says that spirits are completely on their mercy. He grew bitter for the Moon for having given him his other life, for making him spirit of winter. He saw that we had been to be pawn, fill our roles and fade. And he thought, that while his existence couldn't be wiped away, while he would always be a prisoner to his duty, he could do the favor for other spirits. He started to collect them and… and…", Aurora sniffed and lifted her hands to her face. For a moment, Jack could see her skin and fingers flutter, momentarily seeming more like paws than hands. Then they became solid again and Aurora removed her hands from her face. Her eyes glittered wetly, but she stared at Jack with determination.  
"His palace floats high among the clouds. My lights will guide you there. You can see yourself what he has done… Remember, he is old and only hanging on to this world by his determination and regret. His senses aren't as strong as they used to be and he despises dark and the Moon. I'm guessing he's trying to show the Moon that he's left his pack", Aurora told him and before Jack could even open his mouth to reply, the girl with the wild hair was gone and a fox was gracefully leaping across the snowy field before rising into the night sky in a funnel of colors.

They had to make some changes on their plans, as Aurora hadn't exactly told them where Jokul Frosti's palace was located. Jack stuffed the wriggling eggling on his hoodie's pocket as he took off from the ground. Pitch followed close behind on the back of his Nightmare. Jack allowed them to catch up with him before willing the wind to push on harder. The wind obliged with whispers filled with laughter. Jack shot forward and the Nightmare let out a neigh, before stepping on the stream of air Jack had created and they sped across the sky.

-O-

The Winter palace was an incredible sight, especially as it was surrounded by the colors of the Northern Lights. Jack could've stayed staring at it for ages, all the graceful towers and windows with rose patterns. How someone could work with ice with such a skill was beyond Jack, though he hoped he would be able to achieve the same in few hundred years. Finally, the Nightmare nudged Jack on his back in reminder, and hesitantly Jack followed them back to the ground, where the clouds covered the beautiful sight. Jack didn't dare to touch the snow on the ground, the memory of the raging winter too fresh on his mind. He lowered the eggling to the ground though and immediately it dropped through a small tunnel that brought forward the smell of spring. Soon after the hole widened and a tall rabbit jumped from it. Flowers bloomed around his tunnel and his feet through the thin sheet of snow. He muttered something about snow and spring before lifting his eyes on Jack, pointedly ignoring Pitch and his restless Nightmare.  
"So? We ready to go?" Bunny asked. Pitch, too, then looked at Jack expectantly. The young winter spirit ran his fingers through his hair nervously. This was the part he was most nervous about. The whole plan would be ruined if he messed up. Ever so slowly Jack started gathering some moisture from the air, freezing it, as he didn't dare to try and take control of the snow and ice that lay directly under the palace of the old winter spirit. Soon enough a wolf started to form from all the ice he created. It was smaller that usually, though, and not half as detailed. Still, it brought a smile on his lips to see it look at him with its glittering eyes before running off with the wind, soon followed by a cloud of snow that grew the farther it ran. It wouldn't take too long for it to grow enough to catch Jokul's interest. Jack didn't have the time to wait that long though. He nodded at Pitch, too tense to make out any words. Pitch took off with his Nightmare, towards the clouds, quickly disappearing into the shadows. Jack then finally pulled on the winter, first gently, carefully, before gathering it around him and Bunny, forming an igloo of sorts. Though, if not for him, there was no way it would've held together. Then, they waited.

It had only been a quarter or so before Bunny finally opened up a conversation. It was nothing of importance, about children and stuff he had seen and what Jack had seen. Just to erase their anxiety. As Jack relaxed, he too found stuff to talk about, not taking note of the bizarre situation of them sharing a moment of peace in and snow igloo.  
"What's up with her nicknames by the way, I mean, while it's completely understandable of her to call you _Prey_…?" Jack asked as their conversation trailed on Aurora. Bunny bristled at his comment, but also took in the joking tone. Bunny just shrugged like it was obvious.  
"I've heard other spirits who take after predators use that sorta simplifications. Usually they name ya after yer place on a pack, but sometimes they name ya after yer appearance or smell, like Aurora. Ye smell like winter and to a predator it means cold. Pitch smells of fear and while usually predators hunt in darkness, the incarnation of Northern Lights would automatically connect it to darkness much like humans tend to do. North… Well, don't make me get started on that fella's case. It has to do with his past and has left a permanent stench on him", Bunny's nose twitched and Jack assumed he didn't fancy the smell of hunter. "And me… Well, as spectacular I am compared to those little things foxes hunt, I still smell like them", he finished and Jack nodded thoughtfully.  
"That's kind of shallow though, isn't it? I mean, Pitch is a lot more that darkness and fear and I'm not just winter, but fun too", Jack stated, tiling his head slightly. "And awesome and good looking…" he went on with a grin. Bunny snorted and shrugged again.  
"But it tells them how to address ye. Whether to run after ye or crawl into a corner and hide", Bunny explained "As shallow as it may seem like." At this his eyes fell on Jack in a way that made Jack either want to shift uncomfortably. He managed to ignore it, though, and frowned instead.  
"Looking a bit deeper, anyone could see ye are all but 'cold' as well as fun, awesome and good looking…" At that point Bunny seemed to realize just what he was saying. Had Jack not been so surprised and flustered he would've laughed at how Bunny's eyes widened and how he turned his head to mutter something incomprehensible. Jack was sure Bunny would be blushing if not for the fur on his face. Jack bit his lip as a thought rose on his mind. As embarrassed as Bunny was for blurting all that out, he wouldn't have taken any of it back. Jack was, afterall, the incarnation of winter fun, in a way, as for awesome, he wouldn't have used exactly that word if it wasn't for Jack using it earlier, but it was true none the less, many teenagers of Jack's age would've no doubt described him as such. As for good looking… Yes, according to human standards, he could have passed as good looking. But the way the moon lighted up his face and made his blue eyes glitter and his white hair glow… He looked so vulnerable and just _different _even among spirits. A cough sounded from the little doorway of the snow igloo. Both of their eyes snapped over to see Pitch crouching there.  
"As much as it pains me to interrupt the beautiful bonding moment you seem to have going, I'm going to have to ask Jack to accompany me now", despite his sneering tone, Pitch was glaring daggers at Bunny who glared right back, glad that his blush couldn't be seen. Jack wasn't as fortunate though, his cheeks had a faint pink glow on them as he scrambled from the igloo. Pitch shot one more murderous look at Bunny before mounting his Nightmare again and approaching the Winter palace again, this time with a young winter spirit trailing close behind him.

-O-

The halls of the palace were cold, even Jack had to say. The temperature seemed to have dropped enormously at the moment they slipped in through one of the windows not covered by ice or frost. It didn't really bother any of them, but it kept them on their toes. It was unnatural coldness. Pitch waved from the shadows, urging Jack to move, before blending in completely. He emerged again few minutes later, directing Jack in the right direction, as he could scout ahead without being noticed with his shadow trick, taking his Nightmare with him. Jack was left to softly pad after them while looking around with eyes full of wonder. The ceiling was high up and pictures weaved of frost covered it from the beginning of the hallway to the very end. It was like a comic without the speech bubbles. There were figures interacting, creating and destroying. Jack even spotted the Grim Reaper in few of them. About a quarter later, he spotted a small fox on the pictures, hands picking it up from the snow. The pictures kept going only a little longer after that, slowly becoming less and less detailed until they were just clear ice plates covering the ceiling. Only a minute or two after the pictures ended, Pitch emerged from the shadows once again, pointing Jack to a pair of double doors, decorated with graceful swirls that almost seemed to move. It didn't catch Jack's attention for long though, as he was more drawn to the fact that Pitch was still standing there looking at the doors with a blank look. If you knew him as well as Jack did, though, you could see the anger, confusion and fright beneath the stoic appearance.  
"What is it?" Jack asked, worried. What could have unsettled _Pitch_ that much? Jack wasn't sure he wanted to know. Was the Old Man Winter behind those doors? But even as he thought about it, Jack knew it couldn't be just that. Finally Pitch turned to look at him and shook his head.  
"See for yourself. There is no one in there. At least, no one who could raise a fuss about it", with that, Pitch backed into the shadows and disappeared again. Nervously, Jack pushed the doors open and slipped inside. First thing he would've liked to do was to shield his eyes. Colors, there were too many of them, shining like stars. Yellow, green, brown, purple… some only a shade different from the one next to it. When Jack managed to look around without having to blink rabidly, he realized they were all coming from blocks of ice. He sneaked closer and lay his hand on one of them, yellow with and orange tint on it, running his fingers over the rough surface, wondering just how he could see all this, what made the ice glow so. Then he spotted the face beneath the ice.

-O-

Jack stumbled back in haste to put some distance between him and the ice block. Moment later he was sitting on the ice floor, still scrambling backwards. How he had missed it until now, he had no idea. The humming that seemed to radiate from the ice blocks. Jack knew that pressing feeling. He'd come to recognize it whenever he met a spirit. It was their power, the magic they were infested with. It was so thick in the hall that Jack felt like he was suffocating. It was unnatural. They weren't releasing it like they normally did, the ice was blocking it in to the point it felt like it could explode any moment. Jack looked around frantically, but everywhere he looked he saw faces, figures, trapped in _ice_. Jack felt sick. He couldn't breathe. Even the statues were breathing more easily. Yes, breathing, there was nothing else it could be described as, at least for Jack. The pulsing of their auras and their energy… Then Jack spotted a familiar color. Reddish brown glow, and inside the block that was glowing it, he saw a horse with eight legs, frozen with its six legs in the air. Jack's ragged breathing stopped completely. He felt dizzy. Then he took in gulps of air and scrambled on his feet in near panic. He ran to the block where Sleipnir was trapped and looked frantically around him. Red, violet, blue, brown, green… But not the right one. Not the bright forest green of Loki. Jack felt like laughing and crying, but instead he slumped against Sleipnir's block. Trailing his fingers dawn the ragged cover of ice, Jack tried to even his breathing over the lump in his throat. The first crack appeared on the block of ice as he emitted his power through his fingers. It wasn't that hard, he thought distantly, the ice didn't seem as resistant as it had before. A loud humming filled his ears. His senses were numbing. A second crack appeared, spreading over the first one. He lifted his eyes from the cracks and looked up. Sleipnir's mouth was open and his eyes wide open. And he was looking at Jack. Jack breathing caught in his throat again and his eyes widened. At the same moment he was pulled away from the block of ice. As much as Jack would've liked to deny it later, he screamed.

"_Jack_!" Pitch whispered loudly, trying to gain the attention of the younger spirit who seemed to be having some sort of panic attack. His screaming had lowered to breathless yell, but Pitch was still sure it echoed far in the ice halls of the Winter Palace. Not to mention Jack's whim of trying to take control of his element _here_, in the middle of the so called enemy territory. Pitch had felt the struggle in the winter magic as Jack had forced it through into the ice. There was no way Jokul Frosti hadn't felt that as senile as he had grown to be. Jack's struggle eased a bit, but it took few more whispered words to return the younger male to his senses. He was breathing heavily and slumped into Pitch's arms. Pitch immediately stiffened at the close contact, but kept dragging the boy from the hall filled with frozen spirits. Even Pitch couldn't deny feeling sick from the sight. The floor rumbled. Pitch and Jack both tensed.  
"We need to go, _now_!" Pitch whispered urgently and Jack obliged. In the next moment, Pitch was gone, the shadows wavering only slightly, and Jack was running, using his staff to direct his dashes around the corners as he followed the swirls of darkness.

Jack was scared. Really, honestly, scared. The palace walls kept opening and closing, turning the hallways into a giant maze. The only reason they could keep moving was because of Pitch and his ever so helpful Nightmare as it scouted ahead for the route, as it could always just slip back to Pitch through the shadows. But Jack could feel the cold presence coming closer. He felt like a mouse running from a cat. He was panting heavily, but still forced his legs to move faster and faster, until he couldn't feel his feet. Another doorway closing and Jack had to push himself against the wall to make it through. He stumbled slightly and closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again… Except he was somewhere else. He saw a boy with blue hoodie and white hair slip through the closing doorway from behind. Jack could feel his legs still bumping, could feel his arm dragging his staff along… But what he saw didn't match at all. He saw a sky olored by the Northern Lights as his head turned around to briefly face the windows. He could see the orange-brown fur of a companion that followed in his footsteps. He could see old hands brush aside a long, thick white beard. Jack gasped as he fell, his wrist twisting painfully under his weight. His vision was back to the silvery one and he could see his hands clutching his staff. He shot up to his feet again, dashing after the shadows, heart thumping painfully against his chest and not only from the running. Jack was scared.

"There!" Pitch shouted out from the shadows and for a brief moment Jack could see his dark figure, before it melted back into the shadows. Nevertheless, Jack noticed what Pitch had pointed at. The hallway with the open windows. Almost there…! Jack forced his legs to move faster into the final dash. Only few more meters… A wall of ice rose from the floor in an instant. Jack barely made it through and as he glanced around he saw a black spot on his left side moving with his speed. He turned to look at the first open window when he heard the black spot neigh in distress. His blood froze and he slowed down to see Pitch's Nightmare whisking its head and stopping to look behind. A dark shadow danced behind the wall of ice forming humanoid figure before disappearing. Jack would've sworn his heart stopped beating them.  
"_Pitch!_" Jack yelled and was ready to dash back, when the Nightmare leaped to block his way. It kept pestering him towards the windows even as it itself seemed restless. The wall started cracking on their right. Hesitantly, Jack pushed himself back into running. He heard the wall crash just as he leapt through the window.

He was going down, down, down. Faster and faster, willing the wind to push him harder than ever before, Jack shot through the clouds. He yelled out for Bunny before he could even make out the igloo. Only a moment later he could already see Bunny leaping from a pile of snow and look up with his ears sticking up as he heard the yell the wind had stolen from Jack's lips. Not a second later, there was a tunnel opening beneath Bunny's feet and almost instantly after, Jack shot in right after Bunny, still feeling the cold air following him. Bunny closed the opening to his tunnel at the exact moment that Jack shot through, but at the last possible moment, something gray fell through it. Bunny, though, didn't even notice, but Jack glanced back to see black fog oozing from the cold silvery blue that he immediately connected with Jokul Frosti. Jack felt sick as he realized what it was. He quickly turned to take after Bunny, sliding his staff against the wall of the tunnel as he half ran and half flew. He preferred blindness any time over that sight. Once they reached the Warren, Bunny closed off the tunnel they came from and the coldness that had been seeping through vanished. But the cold wasn't the only thing they had left behind, Jack thought, as he tried to push away the image of the horse shaped frozen smear.

**A/N**

Don't kill me! I'm sorry for ending it like this, okay? I'm sorryyyyyy! :'C I have to keep you interested, right? ^U^'

Err... I feel horrible doing this, but, it's eleventh chapter, you know what that means right? Yes, that's right. I'm going on a break. It won't be for too long though! I'm already writing the eighteenth chapter and there won't be too many after that, I think. I'll try to get it done before Christmas, (maybe it'll turn out as a little Christmas present for you guys~) but it may be I won't be able to finish this until the Christmas holidays so... Try to hang on there~

**Aurora Borealis **is the scientific name for Northern Lights isn't it? Also known as foxfires somewhere in the world. I think. Well, that's where I got my inspiration for her anyhow. You remember the things in the story about spirits being reincarnated, remaining same and completely new spirits being born? Well, Aurora is one of those new spirits, in this world, she's the first incarnation of Northern Lights and only a little bit older than Jack is. There will be a bit more of her in the future, so you'll be hearing more about her then. Also, she is the only character here that's pretty much purely out of my imagination, so I'm very protective of her. Just so you know. :3  
The ice blocks will come up later, duh, so if you didn't figure them out already, you will.  
Aaaaaaand again, the clearest hint so far about Jack's vision here. Did you catch it? I'm pretty sure you did. If not, no worries, it'll come up later. I'm curious though, I would like to hear your theories of what his blindness is all about and how it'll affect this story. And generally just how you think this story will continue. Share your theories with me! I love theories and reviews!

Reviews:  
I checked out the Leprechaun from the story you mentioned, but I'm afraid I'm sticking to the more traditional version of him. There's just too many teenage girl versions of Leprechaun, Grim Reaper, Cupid... They're something I really don't want to take part in. I mean, I don't have anything against people creating that stuff and all, it's just... Not my cup of tea, if I may. Eirene sounds good... I'll see what I can do about that. C: Thank you!  
EHHHHH, A NEW CHAPTER! Now to wait for the next one. :3  
No... just, please, _NO. _I'm so done with foxes and what they say. Just, _no_. Oh the amount of regret I feel for putting foxes in this story... (I'm sorry, I love your review/you for reviewing, but you can blame my friends for my absolute dislike of "The Fox") Any reference to Aurora and "The Fox" and I will haunt you, m'kay? :3 (I mean every word I say, but don't take me too seriously.)  
And a bit spoiling and disappointing answer, since people just can't get over the fact that it will take some time to get to the Guardians' reaction. I was hoping I would avoid making it the whole point of this story, but I guess it is one of the main reasons you're reading this, so... If I won't do any major editing, Guardians will find out about Jack blindness in chapter 15, and their reactions will be soon after. Okay? Great. Now we can all move on with our lives. :3

And now, I still need help with making up characters for few brief scenes (check the A/N of the previous chapter for details). The character can be like my Cupid, Loki, or Jokul who are very much based on myths and legends. Or they can be like my Aurora, if you find solid enough ground for it. (I admit "foxfires" aren't as solid as one could hope for, but ah well, I'm the writer so I have privileges). PLEASE help me out with this. If I don't get any charas I'm going to go with Greek, Roman, Egyptian and/or Norse gods that **I** like(know something about so it **will **turn out quite monotonous. So you can just review a name(/and origins of a person/creature from some myth/legend, not so hard, is it? If you have something already planned out(/designed) you can send me a PM or find me from dA under the username Kipanyah (write kipanyah . deviantart and the dotcom on the address bar and you're there already!) You'll have all the time in the world to take part in this thing. Well, all the time until I release the next chapter, which is hopefully in couple of months. So yeah. I'll see you then, cya~

Next: Lot's of flashbacks and all kinds of fun stuff. :3


End file.
